The Basketball Savior
by sports lover12and ff lover3
Summary: Rick C. Rodgers is a 17 year old star athlete. So when he goes to live with his Aunt that he hasn't seen in 7 years, can he help save his new schools sports program and the school it self. Can he bring his new basketball team to the championship? Will Kate Beckett find love with this school savior? Will his past continue to haunt him? I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a basketball story that is mostly also Caskett fluff.**

**Hope you enjoy it.****Will have some basketball in it but I will try to keep it to a minimum.**

** _(Updated: 1/16/16)_**

_®BEEP®BEEP®BE-_

Rick's hand shot out to turn the alarm clock off. He sat up in bed and looked at the room that he has had for the last 6 years.

It was nice, a little more on the small side but nice. He had a 8 drawer dresser, a small TV, a personal bathroom with the door slightly open letting you see the darkness inside, a window with the curtain pulled tightly together not letting any light inside, a twin sized bed with maroon blankets on top, a nightstand next to his bed with alarm clock and picture of his parents on it, and his door shut tightly with a mini basketball hoop and mirror on it.

He got out of bed and started his morning routine; he went to his dresser and grabbed his outfit for the day which was black jeans and a blue San Jose Sharks shirt. Then he headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Today was going to be a start to a new life for him.

-L-I-N-E- -B-R-E-A-K-

"Katie it's time to get up", Johanna said while opening the curtains.

Kate groaned and rolled over in bed. "5 more minutes", Kate mumbled and she bulled the blankets over her head.

"I don't think so. Let's go I left your father down stairs watching the pancakes and if you want editable ones you better get up", Johanna said as she pulled the blanket off of her daughter.

"Alright, alright I'm up", Kate said sitting up and swinging her legs to the side of the bed. "Morning mom", Kate went to peck her mom on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie, breakfast will be ready in 15" Johanna replied walking out of the room.

Kate looked around her room it was simple she had a closet, a dresser with a mirror, her twin sized bed with purple sheets showing and her nightstand right next to it. She had a window to the left of her with the curtains wide open. She had her own bathroom with the door wide open so she could see into it.

She walked over to her closet and picked out her outfit for the day which was a comfortable white shirt and blue jeans. She then walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

-L-I-N-E- -B-R-E-A-K-

Rick stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. He changed into his outfit for the day and walked out of the bathroom.

He was leaving today for about week and a half to stay with his aunt (that he hasn't seen nor heard from for about 7 years till about 2 months ago) for this holiday and then he would have a basketball game versus that high school on Monday; he packed his bag last night. After that he would come back for a little bit and then he would have all of his stuff packed up and moved to her house.

He was leaving in about an hour and it would be about a 7 hour trip in the car up northwest to Auburn, New York from his hometown of Troy, New York. So with that in mind he grabbed his bag and started to and down the steps.

Rick walked down the stairs to be tackled to the ground right when it got off the last step. "Ouch", Rick said but you could barely see him under the sea of red. He knew automatically that it was Alexis and tried to lift her off of him but she had an extremely tight grip around his neck.

"Don't leave Ricky", Alexis pleaded. To Alexis, Rick was like her big brother and she looked up to him.

Not knowing what to say he just held her and whispered soothing and reassuring words into her ear. He loves Alexis and knew it was going to be hard considering how much they had been through together.

"Alright, alright Alexis we are all going to miss him, but we will see him again. So let's get off the hot shot basketball star", Bob Weldon said. He was Rick's best friend here and they have been for the past 6 years when they both came here.

Bob came up and picked up Alexis he noticed her tears and swung her around while Rick got up." Hey, don't cry little red", Bob said while wiping away the rest of her tears that leaked out.

"I don't want him to go", Alexis said in between sniffles, "I'll miss him."

"Yeah me too but if you had an auntie who wanted you to come live with them, wouldn't you want to go?" Bob asked while looking at Rick the whole time.

Rick stepped forward and grabbed Alexis and lifted her up into to the air and ran her around like an airplane. She was giggling the whole time and had her arms spread out like wings. He brought her down and kissed her cheek, then her forehead, and finally her second cheek.

He then hugged her tight to her his chest, he whispered, "I'll miss you ", he said. He put her down and looked for his bag that he dropped when she tackled him.

He walked to Bob and held out his hand for a handshake to have it rejected and be pulled into a hug. "Don't you dare forget me", Bob joked.

"How could I you'll be texting me every minute for an update to what I'm doing and how many cute girls I see", Rick replied nudging him and pulling back from the hug.

Rick started to the door and turned around and said, "Bye guys I'll miss you and Alexis tell everyone I said bye and that I didn't want to wake them since were on break."

With that he walked out of the door and to his car threw his bag in and jumped in. He was quite lucky people say since he had a fortune on his credit card and the best car in town. He took a second to take a deep breath before driving to the front gate in his cherry red Ferrari and checking out.

With that he started his trip up to Auburn and away from his home since he had been 10. The Orphanage of Troy for Boys and Girls.

-L-I-N-E- -B-R-E-A-K-

Kate stepped out of the shower and put on her clothes for the day. She grabbed her phone and sent out a text out to her friends asking what they were doing today and went to have breakfast with her family.

"There you are, breakfast is almost done we just need a little bit more time for the bacon. So you can go ahead and go join your father at the table", Johanna said.

Kate nodded and moved to the dining room. "Morning dad", Kate said going to kiss her dad on the cheek and sitting down next to him.

"Morning sweetheart", he replied looking up from the newspaper. At that moment her mom came in carrying plates of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"Alright eat up", Johanna commanded of her family.

They had a simple breakfast full of small talk and then they all cleaned up together. Then her parents moved to the living room while she went up to grab her phone. She came back down and sat down with her parents.

"All my friends are busy till later. So, do you want to watch a movie or something", Kate asked and when her parents agreed they put Coach Carter into the movie player and started it.

Kate thought it was going to be a nice, relaxing, uneventful, and slow week but oooohh was she wrong.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. **

**Please review good or bad, I love to hear both.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay updating more then twice a week is going to be very rare. But here is chapter two and this is the last week i going to be able to write a lot so i might be able to get one more chapter up soon. Then next week i will be busy with practices all week.

Special thanks to Torontusun for the review.

Enjoy

"Alright team I know it is Saturday and the start of your break, but we have the best team in all of high school basketball. We will play them on Monday, so you all need to train throughout the week. Alright", Coach Montgomery said looking around at the team. They had all meet at the library to talk about the Flying Horses of Troy there next opponents. "The leader of their team is # 3 there point guard a junior. He is the best player in high school basketball and is in the top 5 of NBA draft prospects. They say he already has about half of the league ready to draft him as #1. He is the best shooter, ball handler, passer, and defender in about all of high school and college. But I have heard that he is going to be transferring somewhere I just don't know where", he said taking a breath then continued, "Now there are 22 games in the season, we are a good team with a record of 2 wins to 1 loses but we can't be great without a star so let's try to get him here. So play the best you can. His name is Richard R. Dismissed have a good week."

With that everyone got up and we talking about this star. Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito were best friends and two of the better players on the team.

"Dude if we had him we could win championships", Esposito said as they walked out of the library door.

"I know we could win it twice but we both know the chances of him coming here are 1 in 1,000", Ryan said logically.

"I know but let me dream", Esposito grumbled, "Do you want to go to my house and grab a basketball then go and get lunch then go to the park to play a pick-up?"

"Sure", Ryan said as they started towards Esposito's house.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_Finally, _Rick thought as he saw the sign welcoming him to Auburn, NY. He has been driving for the past 7 and half hours with a few stops for gas and food in between. He saw it was only 2:30 pm since he left at 7 am and his aunt said she would be out till 5pm for a client in her new job.

Rick decided to go to her house, drop his stuff off, change into some shorts, walk to get food, and then just walk around. With that he followed his GPS to her address.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Jim, Jim that must be him, the nephew Martha was telling us about", Johanna said looking out the window at the cherry car pulled up in their across the street neighbor, Martha Castle, drive way. They had finished the movie and had watched a few others and were just going through photo albums now.

"What are you talking about", Kate asked looking outside and seeing the Ferrari outside, "Wow that is a nice car."

"Well Katie before we go over let me explain: That is Rick Rodgers he is Martha's nephew see hadn't seen him for 7 years after a fight see had with her sister-"

"Her sister is a famous actress right?" Kate asked.

"Yes let me finish, well she hasn't heard about them for 7 years and about 2 months ago she heard that her sister and brother-in-law were murdered", Kate gasped but then nodded for her to continue, "So she looked for her nephew and found him at an orphanage in Troy, NY so she has been trying to get him to live with her and in about 2 weeks he will fully move in and go to your school. I heard he is also a very good athlete. So, Martha is out of town for a tiny bit so we are going to help him and make sure he is comfortable", Johanna finished.

"Okay let's go meet him", Jim said getting up and pulling his wife with him.

"Alright, I have nothing to do for the rest of the day so I could show him around if needed. Who knows maybe he'll end up being a good friend of mine," Kate said while opening the door and looking out the door to see him sitting in his car on the phone._ Well here goes nothing,_ Kate though waiting for a car to drive by so they could cross the street.

Rick looked up at the house that would be his new house right when his phone started ringing. He parked his car in the drive way and answered without checking his caller ID.

"Rodgers speaking", he answered.

"Richard, hello it is your Aunt Martha. Are you at the house yet?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, I just got here Auntie. How can I get in?" Rick said. He looked out the window to get blinded by the sun; he grabbed his glasses from the passenger seat next to him and put them on.

"I asked the neighbor across the street, who by the way is one of my nicest friends, will come by and help you", he heard some shuffling on her end of the phone then, "Look I have to go and I might be a bit later than I expected. So do you think you will be fine because I could always try and cut it short?" Martha offered.

"No, no it will be fine I think I can manage. Well I heard you are busy I will see you soon okay. And thank you again for taking me in. I missed you these past few years" Rick said sweetly.

"Oh Richard if I had heard early I would have taken you so much earlier and I missed you too kiddo", Martha said happily.

"Alright I'll see you later", Rick said.

"Bye kiddo", Martha replied and hung up.

Rick sent a quick text to Bob telling him that he made it and that he would call him later. He got the reply instantly.

**You better or Alexis and I will have to come up there our self**_,_ Bob replied. Rick laughed and looked into his side mirror to see three people coming up to his house.

_Those must be the neighbors,_ Rick though as he replied to bob promising to call and then pushing the door open and got out.

Thanks for reading

Please review good or bad


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**Torontosun**

**LillylovesCaskett**

**And a guest:to I answer the question about Alexis: in this story she is one of the friends Rick has at the orphanage and to Rick is like a little sister. **

**Without further to do **

**Enjoy!**

Just as they were crossing the street Kate felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, "I'll meet you guys inside", Kate said as she checked caller ID, "It's Lanie."

"Okay but don't take too long", Jim said as they started walking away.

"Hey Lanie", Kate greeted. She saw a figure get out of the car but turned away to talk to Lanie.

"Hey girl, I know we said we would get lunch today but Coach Montgomery came over to take to my dad about that basketball star kid. I heard he is like amazing at basketball and a little rumor is going around that in a few weeks he will be going to one of five schools. And one of those is ours. I mean girl this could be the break our school has been looking for. Remember what the principal said at the beginning of the year?" Lanie said.

Kate remembered that as did every kid at the school because it was the first time they heard about the money problem. Since then everyone went to every game and have been hoping for a miracle.

**_Flashback_**

_Every class was coming in and filling in the bleachers. It was the first day of school and everyone was talking about summer and all they missed. _

_After it looked like everyone was in he spoke up, "Alright everyone quiet down, quiet down. First I would like to welcome you all back to school. To tell you the main issue now. As you all know we have been having trouble with our funding. So we had a meeting with the board and where told that if we don't win championship in at least one sport we will have our sports program shut down and if our neighboring school does good they will shut down our funding and shut down our school to send more money to Lincoln high school", everyone gasped but he quieted everyone one down by putting his hand up, "As we all know the Lincoln Foxes are good at basketball and while we are good we will never be able to beat them if we don't rally together and give it our best. That is all please leave quietly back to your classes and enjoy your year", with that he walked out of the gym to the mumbling between students._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I remember Lanie but they actually found someone who they think is good enough to lead our team to championships", Kate saw them walk inside and knew she had to go, "Look Lanie I have to go we had a new kid that is going to move in across the street and I have to go meet him and I am probably going to have to show him around."

"Oh a new kid. Is he cute? A bad boy? Or is he mysterious and shy? But mainly is he cute?" Lanie asked speeding up with each question.

"I don't know I haven't got to meet him yet. But if I had to guest it would be that he is shy and nerdy. But after I meet him I will call you and tell you alright", Kate replied.

"Okay but Kate don't scare him away before I can meet him", Lanie said. Right when Kate went to reply she heard shuffling on Lanie's side of the phone then, "Look I got to go talk to you later alright", without waiting for a reply she hung up.

Kate just shook her head and walked towards the front door.

K

_While Kate was on the phone_

Rick got out and looked up to see one of the three figures stopped at the side walk to talk on the phone. He looked closer at the two figures to see that one of them was one man and one woman both were probably in their forties.

They stepped up to them and the woman stepped up and talked, "Hi I'm Johanna Beckett and this is my husband, Jim Beckett, and back there on the phone is our daughter Kate Beckett", she finished as Rick put his hand out to shake Mr. Beckett's hand.

As he turned to Johanna, "My Aunt said you were nice but she didn't tell me how beautiful you were Mrs. Beckett", Rick said with his charming smile that could make any girl melt and it seemed to work and a little red went to her cheeks.

"I hope you aren't trying to make me look bad, umm …" Jim said trailing off not know what to call him.

"It's Rick, sir. Well my full name is Richard C. Rodgers, Mr. Beckett", Rick replied respectfully.

"Well Rick it is Jim then", Jim replied.

"And Johanna", she said, "Well lets go inside shall we."

"I would love too but do you have a key", Rick asked and smiled when Jim held up a key.

"So polite, kind, and very handsome. You must be quite the charmer", Johanna said and they went inside the door.

"Thanks", Rick said as he was blushing.

Right when they got inside Rick went to go look. Walking in the door to the right was a big living room and connecting to it a good looking kitchen. He could see a door leading to the garage, one going to the bath room and one going down to the basement. There were steps leading upstairs but he moved to the door leading to the basement because it had a note on it. **Richard I have converted the basement to your room.** **Enjoy. **Rick opened the door and walked down the stairs after flipping on the light switch. He saw a queen sized bed with a Golden State Warriors blanket on top, a dresser to the very right of the room, a night stand on the side of the bed, a TV on a TV stand, in the stand was a play station 4, next to it was a book case with the top half filled with books and the bottom half filled with movies and video games, and a closet with a mirror as it sliding door open showing it empty of everything but hangers. After a quick peek he went back upstairs remembering he had guest.

Coming back upstairs he saw the Becketts watering the plants. Rick said, "I am just going to grab my bag, change, and then probably just walk around and try to learn the area", he explained and saw them look up at him and smile.

"Our daughter Kate offered to walk you around if you want. I bet you are hungry she can bring you to a nice burger joint in town if you would like", Johanna said.

"Yeah, I would appreciate that well I am going to go grab my bag then see how it plays out", Rick said smiling as he moved towards the door.

He opened the door to be ran into and felt something sharp cut the skin above his eyebrow. "Ouch", he cried out. He brought his hand up to cup his eye and they fell backwards and had the body land on him.

He heard a gasp.

K

As Kate went in the door she ran into what looked to be a sea of black and blue and brought her hand up to try to stop herself from falling. She felt her nail dig into some skin and a tiny bit of blood on her fingers. They fell all the way down to the floor and felt a very solid abdomen underneath her fingertips. She gasped when she felt what seemed to be a six-pack.

"Sorry", she said getting up and off him and went to help him but seeing him all ready standing up and holding the bottom part of his shirt up to stop the blood flow coming from his cut.

_Oh boy_, she thought when she saw she was right seeing his ripped stomach and arms.

"Here let me see", she said trying to move his hand away from the cut.

When he brought his hand away she thought, _Oh god he is superhot. I have to call Lanie and soon._

She was hypnotized by his amazing blue eyes and his handsome features.

Rick thought_ she is breath- taking beautiful. Don't do it Rick don't fall for her they just end up leaving and breaking your heart like all the others_. _But that doesn't mean I can't be nice._

"Well I guess that makes it a thing bit easier", Rick said in the most charming voice possible and put on his most charming smile.

_Oh God that smile makes him hotter; I didn't thing that was possible._ "What does?" Kate asked clearly confused.

"That a beautiful woman is the one that ran into me", Rick said charmingly.

"Thanks", Kate said blushing and looking down and let back into his eyes. They got lost in each other's eyes.

They both separated when they heard someone clear their throat they both turned to see Johanna and Jim staring at them.

Johanna said, "Rick we should really disinfect your eye and get you a bandage", Johanna said holding up a first aid kit. "Kate your father and I are going to get going. Are you sure you can show Rick around?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Bye mom, bye dad" she said as she hugged both them good bye. Then they walked over to Rick.

"Bye Johanna", he said as he got hugged by her.

"Bye Rick", she said pulling out of the hug and opening the door.

"Bye Rick", Jim said as he put his hand out to shake his hand.

"Bye sir. I, I mean Jim", Rick said after he saw the look he got for calling him sir. Rick walked them to the door and then closed the door.

"So Kate I am going to go change and then do you think we could go grab some lunch", he said moving towards the door to go get his car to get the bag.

"Oh no I don't think so, we are going to clean that cut", Kate said while she thought _my name has never sounded so hot before._

"But Kaattttee, it's going to hurt", he said with a whining tone. Kate raised her eyebrow and gave him a glare. "Fiinnneee", he said dragging his feet over to her.

"Okay come here and sit on the counter so I can clean it", she commanded. She thought _he's like a little kid annoying but super cute. _

Rick did as told and sat down. Kate dug around and found the anti-infection wipe. She started cleaning it even through his complains about how it hurt. Then she looked in the bag for two bandages. After she found them she did a butterfly close to stop the bleeding.

"Okay your all set", she said touching the bandages again, "And I am really sorry."

"It wasn't your fault", Rick said.

Kate was closer then she thought because she could feel his breath on her face so when she looked up, she found herself looking right into his eyes.

They both didn't move and just stayed still right where there were. Both lost in each other's eyes.

And then finally someone did move.

**Thanx for reading now my post will most likely become more spread out and unpredictable.**

**Please review good or bad because I would love to hear your thoughts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. And I want to thank everyone who reviewed because it made me move faster. **

**Enjoy!**

_Don't do it Rick. But I want to. Only bad things will happen; she'll be like Meredith and Gina. How do you know? She will just leave once she learns about our baggage;_ Rick was fighting between his heart and his mind about whether or not to kiss Kate but in the end his mind won.

Rick cleared his throat and went to get off the counter. After he was back on his feet he turned and looked in her eyes. He thought that he saw a little bit of disappointment in her eyes but quickly stomped that thought down.

"Well that should stay on for at least the rest of the day", Kate said. She was still disappointed that they didn't kiss because even though they just meet she really liked, heck her parents liked him. After knowing her and her family for two years Javier and Kevin still have to call her dad Mr. Beckett or sir but after just meeting Rick they are on first name basics. She could tell that Rick probably had some feelings for her but she could see in his eyes that something was holding him back.

"Well thank you for patching me up. And no matter how many times you might say it's your fault it isn't", Rick said but didn't know what else to do because he could see that she still blamed herself. So, he did the only thing he could think of and leaned in and sweetly kissed her cheek.

"I am going to get my bag from the car then I'll unpack. Do you think we could go get lunch after?" Rick said while going towards the door.

Kate was still speechless after his little stunt so she did the only thing she could and nodded.

He smiled and then walked out the door towards his car. He was having an inter battle about starting to have feelings for Kate.

While Kate was still in the same spot as she was when he left but now she had her hand to the tingly spot on her cheek where he had kissed her. She knew alright that she was falling for the new kid. She was taken out of her trance by the sound of his car door shutting so with one more feel of her cheek she turned and started putting away the first aid supplies.

When Rick came back in he flashed his charming smile then started towards the door that lead to his new room. When he got to the door he opened it, turned off the light, and then closed the door.

_I got to call Lanie_ Kate went to her phone and searched up her best friends number right after he closed the door. After two rings her friend picked up the phone.

"Miss me already", Lanie answered with teasing clearly in her voice.

"Oh my god Lanie", Kate said in the phone as she walked towards the coach and sat down with a smile threating to split her face in half.

"What is it? Oo wait a second is it the new kid? "Lanie said happy already knowing she hit it spot on.

"Lanie he is like perfect. He is so sweet and my parents already love him. My told him to call him Jim he doesn't let anyone who has a chance to be with me call him that. And not to mention he is the hottest new kid ever! He is without a doubt the hottest kid in town", Kate stopped to take breath when Lanie cut in.

"Girl you got it bad. And you haven't even told me his name yet", Lanie said with happiness clearly in her voice.

Kate heard him coming up the steps. "I got to go he is coming back bye talk to you later", Kate said and hung up without waiting for a reply right when Rick walked back in with his eyes glued to his IPhone 5s.

He had changed into some shorts and Kate was just looking at his legs. _Wow he looks strong and not to mention hot!_ Kate thought and then quickly looked away when she heard him start talking.

"So you want to walk or drive to lunch?" he asked finally looking up.

"Let's drive", Kate said and she walked up to him and plucked his phone out of his hand.

"Hey! What are you doing with my phone? Give it back", Rick complained sounding like a kid the whole time.

"Relax; I am just putting my number into your phone. You know just in case you need any help. Plus it isn't like you can drive and play with your phone at the same time", Kate said ending with her just-stating-a-fact-tone. Her and Rick walked to the car and as they drove to the dinner, Remy, Kate told Rick all about the town and the good places to hang out. She was scrolling thought the songs on his phone ans noticed that he had every Beach Boy song.

"Wow Rick, a Beach Boy fan aren't we?" Kate said teasingly but got serious quickly when she noticed that it caused him to get sad. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to", Kate said quickly.

"No, No I want to tell you", Rick said. Then gathered himself by taking a deep breath then continued, "I knew the Beach Boys personally, well actually I know a lot of famous people because you might not know but my mom was a very famous actor. Do you know the Kyra Castle-Rodgers?" he asked and got his answer when she gasped and her eyes went wide in disbelief, " I haven't talked to them for a while but anyway the Boys would watch me a lot when my Mom was busy so I came to love them like uncles. I haven't talked to any of them for about 2 years but I might try to again sometime soon", Rick finished with a far out look in his eyes and a smile on his face. Kate could tell he was remembering times before darkness came into his life.

Kate reached to his hand on the wheel and squeezed it. Rick turned his head to look at her and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it then returned his hand to the wheel.

Kate was trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach for his simple move. "Thank you. For sharing that with me", Kate said with sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you for listening and wanting to know. You are one of the only one who wants to", Rick said and he turned and gave her a smile that made her turn to into puddle on the inside.

"Always", Kate replied as they pulled into a parking stop outside of Remy's.

_She says that now. But boy, I hope she means it_, Rick thought in his head while stepping out of the car and then running around to her side to open the her door. He put out his hand to help her which she gladly accepted but then she didn't let it go but instead she interlocked their finger.

_They fit perfect together, like two puzzle pieces fitting together, _they both were thinking while looking at their hands.

_I don't know what it is about her but she makes the weight on my shoulder feel a tiny bit lighter. I promise myself to try and break down a Kate size hole in that wall around my heart, _Rick vowed to himself.

_I could envision a life with him and that is saying something because with past boyfriends I couldn't. Geez, I barely meet him a few hours ago. But there was that instant connection. I hope he will let me in; _Kate was thinking but was brought out of her thoughts when he started pulling her toward the door.

"Do we just seat our self or do we have to wait?" Rick asked while opening the door with the hand that wasn't holding hers.

"We just pick a seat, come on", Kate said while pulling him by his hand.

Everyone was watching them because no one had seen Rick before and a few girls were eyeing him and trying to give him heir most seductive smile but were not seen by Rick who was looking around Remy. Kate on the other hand were shooting all of them daggers through her eyes which made them all quickly turn away.

"So this is like the best spot in town?" Rick asked as they came up to a booth.

"Yeah", Kate said as she sat down and missed the warmth of his hand as soon as he pulled it away to sit down on the other side of the booth. Rick asked some questions about the food there and just some random questions that Kate answered until a waiter started their way.

"Is that what I think it is? Because I think I just found my new favorite customer. Thornton is my favorite", the waiter with a name tag saying Sophia T, that looked the same age as them, said as she pointed at Rick.

While Kate was completely confused but Rick knew exactly what she was talking about, he replied with a smile, "I love Thornton but I like the new kid you know Hertl, sadly his injury is going to keep him out. Oh and my name is Rick."

Kate at this time was completely confused and Rick could tell so he went to explain, "We are in the present of another sharks fan and I am guessing you also like the 49ers, San Francisco Giants, and Golden States Warriors" Rick asked and naming the teams after each nod.

"Well you should call me some time and can I take your order?" she said after spilling a piece of paper with her number on it. She said trying not to acknowledge the death glares Kate was sending her way that were Kate's way of saying back-off-he's-mine.

"We'll take two cheeseburgers with no tomatoes in them, a plate of fries, a strawberry shake, and a coke" Kate said with only a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Coming right up. Bye Rick" Sophia said and winked at Rick with the last part.

Kate felt jealously rising up but was gone and replaced with happiness after she saw Rick look to see if Sophia was gone then quickly ripped the paper up then put it into his pocket.

"You're probably wondering why I would turn down her but it has a story", Rick said and took a deep breath. Kate reached across the table and taking his hand knowing he needed to get this out. He continued, "I have had two girlfriends, Meredith and Gina, I liked them both and I thought they really cared about me. But I learned that they both just wanted to be with the cool kid of school and were just trying to get in my pants so when I won't do that they cheated on me with two of my best friends. So I know kinds like her and I am done with that", Rick said getting choked up at the end.

"Thanks for sharing", Kate said and squeezed his hand.

He just looked up and smiled at her right when the food came he pulled his hand back and grabbed his plate and shake.

They ate in a comfortable silence both of them just content with being there together. The only sound would be was the sound of them eating and complains from Rick about Kate drinking his strawberry shake.

They had just finished when the check came Rick reached out and grabbed it.

"I could get the check", Kate insisted as she stated going around in her purse.

"You think I don't have enough money. That the orphan boy couldn't possibly have that much money. But your wrong because you know that my mom was famous so I have plenty of money", Rick said trying to sound like he was teasing but Kate could hear the hurt in his voice. He continued, "But I want to Kate it is the least I could do", Rick finished sweetly.

"Okay", Kate said as she saw him take out his wallet and throw in a 50.

"Come on lets go", Rick said grabbing the check and walking towards the contour.

"Here you go", Rick said handing her the check and the money.

"Just let me get you your change", Sally, the one helping them, said.

"It's alright, keep the change as a tip", Rick said shocking both Kate and Sally.

"You don't have to", Sally said quickly unsure of what to say.

"Keep it you gave us excellent service", Rick said and then his phone started ringing, "Thank you again. Excuse me."

Rick walked outside and answered while Kate stayed in and watched him. "He's a keeper, super-hot and nice", Sally whispered to Kate.

This caused Kate to smile, "I know"; Kate replied and watched Rick with clear adoring look in her eye. She could tell that he was getting a tiny bit upset and decided to go out to him. "Thank you, have a nice day" Kate said walking out the door and up to Rick and hearing the end of his conversion.

"No, it's alright, I understand don't worry I'll be fine, yeah I'll see you tomorrow, bye", with that Rick ended the call and turned around to look at Kate. "That was my Aunt Martha she said that she wasn't going to be able to make it bay tonight her car is having problems and she is going to take it to the car shop tomorrow", Rick informed her.

"Oh, that's unfortunate", Kate said but she knew that it won't make that big of a difference and that he could probably find his way around the house. But then again he hasn't seen his Aunt in 7 years and he probably wants to see a family member.

"Yeah but I understand and I'll be fine by myself for a night", Rick said. "Is there a park in this town?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, it is about a 7 minute walk from here. Why?" Kate turned to look at Rick after.

"Do you want to walk over there and just hang out for a tiny bit?" Rick asked kind of hesitant.

"Sure, after you", Kate replied with a smile. Rick returned the smile and started walking with Kate right at his side.

If they only knew what trouble was waiting at the park.

K

"Man, that hit the spot", Kevin said as he held a hand to his stomach.

"I heard you bro. I love McDonalds" Javier replied. "You want to go to the park now? We can work of all that fat we just ate."

"Let's go", Kevin said standing and getting out of the booth.

Javier got up and grabbed the basketball seated next to him and went to meet Kevin at the door.

"Let's go", Kevin said walking out the door and towards the park.

**Alright that's this chapter the next should come in a few days hopefully cause i am already working on it.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave your thoughts I would love to hear them.**

**Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the next chapter.**

**I want to thank all the people who took the time and reviewed.**

**And remember Kate isn't haunted by her mother's murder so I would think she was a lot freer.**

**Enjoy! **

As Rick and Kate walked they learned more about each other like favorite colors, places, movies, and a bunch of other things and at some point that neither knew they had grabbed each other's hand and interlocked there fingers. They were having fun and enjoying being together Rick had been telling her things he had only told one person and that was Bob someone he knew for 6 years and here he was telling someone he has known for less than a day.

_Don't get too close. Don't get too attached, _Rick was thinking while they walked into the gates of the park.

_Man, he really is something. I mean we like all the same things,_ Kate looked at him and thought, _man, he really handsome. Roguishly handsome._

They were just walking when they heard Kate's name being called. They turned around to see a boy their age, with long black hair, wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. Rick felt Kate tense up and he steps more in front of her.

"Hey, Kate", the teen said as he tried to reach around Rick to hug her. But Kate stepped more behind Rick; he could tell this anger the boy because he clenched his fist and his jaw. "Who's this? Because nothing can stop us from being together. I know you didn't mean it when you broke up with me and this last few months I have forgiven you and am willing to give you a second chance. So, you can get rid of this loser", he said poking Rick in the chest.

"Okay Josh back off, we were never going to work. Next, I don't ever want to get back with you. And finally don't call Rick a loser", Kate said with confidence then released Rick's hand to wrap her arms around his waist and laid her head between his shoulder blades.

"Whatever your loss. And you pretty boy I will destroy every chance I get", Josh said turning and walking towards a different side of the park.

"Well that went well", Rick said with amusement in his voice and a twinkle in his ocean blue eyes.

"How did that go well?" Kate asked with disbelief that he would say that. She unwrapped herself from him and went to face in front of him.

"Well, first it didn't turn physical, next because he left, and last and most importantly …" Rick trailed off and leaned closer to her ear and said, "He admitted I was good looking."

With that Kate couldn't help but to laugh. After about 10 seconds Rick joined her and they laughed a little more than stopped. They must have leaned in while laughing because they were now face to face. They got lost in each other's eyes till they again heard Kate's name being called.

Rick was the first one to react because soon enough he cleared his throat, looked away, and took a step back.

"Yo, Kate. How you doing girl? And who is this?" Javier asked while stepping towards them with Kevin in tow.

_Man, this guy looks fit. He could be a good basketball player. And I better keep him away from Lanie or she may lose control, _Javier thought while looking at the man from his toes to his head.

"I am Rick. Nice to meet you …" Rick trailed off as hand stuck out his hand and looked between the two.

"Javier and this is Kevin. Were friends of Kate's from school. You are visiting?" Espo replied.

"Actually, no he is my new across the street neighbor and he will probably be attending our school in a couple weeks", Kate said for Rick and then looked at him.

_I have never seen you this happy,_ both of the boys thought together.

"You play any sports Rick? Were both on the basketball team at our school", Ryan said asking what both him and Javier where thinking.

"Yeah I play a little of everything I guess. I see you have a basketball, are there hoops here", Rick replied and looked around for the basketball hoops.

"Yeah, over there", Javier said pointing to the right of Rick to where the courts were; "We were going to go play you want to join in?" Javi finished.

Rick looked at Kate as if to ask for permission and when she rolled her eyes and nodded he couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face. He then turned to the boys, "I would love to play but I might be a bit rusty though. And I play better with a team", Rick said.

"Let's go", Kate said and they all started towards that area.

RK RK RK RK RK RK

When they got there the boys started warming up while Kate went to sit down and pulled out her phone. When Rick wasn't looking she would just stare at him but whenever he turned his head to her side she quickly would look down at her phone.

They just started shooting around and Rick was hitting like every shot with like a miss in between every 5 makes. The boys were surprised but just though it was because he had no defender. But what impressed them the most was his ball handling skills. He could just fake any one out and get any shot he wanted.

"Wow, Rick you got some skills", Rick blushed and looked down when Kevin said that.

"Thanks", Rick said quickly and then hit a three point with easy. To say Kate was surprised would be understatement. She thought that he would have like to left feet and be alright but wow was she wrong.

"He's right Rick your pretty good", Kate said and smiled at him sweetly.

Then Kate heard a voice behind her that made her tense up and groan in her head. "He isn't that good and if he had a defender he won't hit any of those shots. I'm better than him", Josh said as pushed off the tree he was leaning on. Josh always said that he was the best player on the basketball team and he might be but he was also so cocky.

"You think you could take me then?" Rick challenged.

At this Josh just laughed and shrugged off his coat. He put it down next to Kate and then winked at her. Then he said, "Oh I am going to enjoy creaming you", Josh said with confidence.

"Is it alright if we could use your ball?" Rick asked Javier but Javier had a worried look on his face.

"You sure you want to do this? If you lose it will look bad and this isn't how you are going to want people to learn about you. Josh is actually pretty good" Kevin said just as worried as Javi.

Rick just smiled that charming smile, "Don't worry I'll be fine. Will you guys call a fair game?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I guess", they both sighed. "Get over here Josh", they called and continued when he got to them, "Okay we want a fair game, we are going to play to 10 points, we will call simple fouls, 2 pointers are worth 1 point and 3 pointers are worth 2, and you have to clear if the ball hits the rim. Okay you ready?" Javier said and then looked between the two of them.

"You can have the ball first", Rick said and handed Josh the ball. Now quite a few of people had come over to watch and were now all sitting on the blenchers. Almost all them were expecting Josh to beat him down.

Josh started dribbling the ball and before he even moved to start a crossover dribble Rick knew so when he went to go by Rick he stuck his hand out and stole the ball. Rick now collected the ball and was dribbling back and forth between his two.

This cause the crow to start whispering and Josh just looked shocked and angry. So now Rick started to go towards the basket and Josh moved to guard him but ended up tripping and on the ground when Rick went between his legs then behind his back. And before Josh could even get up Rick had made a three and had a two point lead.

The rest of the game went like that with Rick beating him on defense and then making him look silly with his offence. The score was now 9-0 favoring Rick and everyone was now cheering him on from the bleachers. Josh knew he couldn't let Rick get away free without at least getting a bruise for embarrassing him. So, on the last play when Rick caused Josh to fall as Rick drove by him he grabbed Rick's ankle causing Rick to trip before he went down Rick through the ball up and made it but this didn't allow him to catch himself with his hands. So, Rick's head to meet the ground with a _Crack. _Within a second Kate was by his side and rolling him over.

_Oh he broke his nose for sure and with have an concussion for sure,_ Kate though and was worried about the blood streaming out of his nose.

"Ow!" Rick hissed through his gritted teeth. "I think I need to get checked out by a hospital."

"Let me deal with Josh first", Kate said but looked over and saw Javi and Kevin giving him a hard time and a bunch of the other kids from school were already telling everyone how mean Josh was.

"Never mind Javi and Kevin got it. I think I will call my parents because we won't make it back to your car and so I can keep an eye on you", Kate said already taking out her phone.

"Alright, I think I might just take a short nap", Rick said putting he's head back down to the ground and closing his eyes.

"No, you have to stay awake at least until we get you checked out", Kate said reaching down to run her hand through his hair. This caused Rick to open his eyes and just stare straight up.

Kate took out her phone and looked up her house number and called it. On the third ring her mom answered, "Hey, Katie. What's up?"

"I need you to come to the park and pick me and Rick up. Ruck was playing basketball with Josh and then Josh tripped him. He got a broken nose and a concussion", Kate said to her mom who let out a gasp of surprise.

"We'll be there soon", was the reply and then the line went dead.

"Are they coming?" Rick asked clearly in pain.

"Don't worry baby they are on their way here", Kate said while running her hands through his hair. Sure enough about 1 minute later he heard her phone ring. This caused Rick to groan and grab his head due to the noise.

"Hello", Kate whispered to her mom.

"Why are you whispering? And we are near the courts if you turn around you could see us", Johanna said and sure enough Kate turned and saw her mom out of the car waving at her and her dad in the front seat.

"Sorry I am trying to be quiet for Rick. I'll have Javi and Kevin help me get him to the car", Kate said and then hung up. She called them over and they agreed to help.

So, both of the boys grabbed one of Rick's hands and helped pull him up. When he was standing up straight Kate grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder while Kevin got the other side.

They slowly walked Rick to the car where Johanna came up and examined his nose. "Sorry, Rick that is defiantly broken and by the way you are blinking and leaning on Kevin I am guessing you hit your head pretty hard", Johanna said.

"You alright there Rick?" Jim called from inside the car and rolled down the window.

"I'm been better, sir" Rick said back truthfully.

"Remember it's Jim", he said smiling at the boy. Javi and Kevin were shocked that Mr. Beckett had told, TOLD, Rick to call him Jim.

"Well there is good news Jim", Rick said with a lopsided smile that Kate though looked adorable.

"What would that be?" Jim said and looked at everyone because no one saw a good side in this.

"I creamed his butt", Rick's smile got even bigger which caused Kate to smile while everyone laughed.

Rick tried to hide the flinch as everyone got louder as they laughed but Kate saw it because she had been studying his face.

"Alright can you all be quiet. We should probably get Rick to the hospital", Kate said quieting everyone. She saw Rick smile at her with thankfulness in his eyes along with pain.

Javier opened the door while Kate and Kevin went to work on getting him in the car. Once he was settled Javi and Kevin shook his hand and promised to keep in touch. They said good bye to the Becketts and then left back to the courts to make sure that Josh left and if not to make sure that he got the message.

The trip to the hospital was quiet because they could see the pain that Rick was in as he leaned his head back on the seat. When they got there Kate helped get Rick inside on sat him down in a waiting room chair.

Johanna and Jim walked to the desk and explained to the nurse his situation about his parents and injuries. They had Rick fill out some papers and sign them. After that they got him in a wheelchair and back to get examined.

The whole time Kate was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Her parents where on the phone with Martha convincing her to wait for her car and not get a cab to come down but they promised if anything was needed that they would help him.

About an hour later Kate had paced the whole room at least 50 times and was about to go to the desk and demand information when she heard a doctor laugh and saw him walking with Rick towards them. Rick looked up and locked eyes with her and gave her a reassuring smile that helped her relax.

They walked in the room and Johanna, Jim and Kate all came up to them. "Okay, I'm Dr. Robert. So his nose is broken so for the next week or so he should keep his head elevated while sleeping and ice his nose. His concussion could have been worst but it is will probably be better within the week but as for the next two days he will have to have someone watching his and waking him up every two hours. I have given him some pain meds already and have a bottle of them in the bag he has. I also have him a mask so that he can play his sports game next week. So I assume you guys will be watching him? If so I will have to have you sign some papers", Dr. Roberts finished and after the Becketts agreed to watch and he took Jim and Johanna to fill out some papers.

Kate went over and hugged him, "I'm glad you're okay and I'm sorry about Josh", Kate whispered in his ear. Rick just squeezed back not knowing what to say.

"So it looks like we are having a sleepover tonight. We can watch movies, gossip, and stay up all night", Rick said with amusement in his voice. Kate was thinking that it would be a good time to get to know him better and she had a question about something he put on his papers that he filled when they first got here.

Kate just shook her hand and grabbed his hand that he wasn't holding the bag in and dragged him outside to meet up with her parents and the doctor.

**So, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't know when I can post the next chapter.**

**Please leave your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is the next chapter. I would like to thank all of you those who reviewed, favorite, followed, and read the story.**

**_F.Y.I_****: Remember Kate is freer since she doesn't have the weight of her mother's murder on her.**

**Enjoy!**

It was decided that Rick would spend the night at the Beckett's and that him and Kate would be watching movies in the living room till they fell asleep. They headed to the car and they started towards the house.

On the car ride home Rick couldn't help but think that he was forgetting something or to do something. Rick was just trying to remember what it was but the pain meds he got was making it hard for him to think straight.

Jim and Johanna were in the front seat talking about the schedule for that night and who would wake Rick up every two hours once he fell asleep.

Kate was going over the events of today and how special Rick made her feel but also about his past and how much she wanted to know. Kate looked over at Rick, who was just staring out the window with an adorable smile on his lips and his eyes had a far out look, she got butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

_What's wrong with you? You just meet him and you get butterflies just looking at him. You can't help it he looks so cute looking out the window. Wow I think I might be falling in love,_ Kate mind was going a mile a minute but she felt happier than ever before.

Both Rick and Kate were brought out of their thoughts by the sound of Darlin', by The Beach Boys, went blaring through the car.

"Sorry that's my phone", Rick said as he went digging in his pocket and final pulled it out, "Hey love … no I was going to call you later… I promise sweetie… actually don't freak out but I had to go to the hospital and so you know I am fine … go ahead give me the speech again", Rick said as a voice could be heard ever time Rick stopped. Rick sighed as the Becketts heard a voice coming though the phone. After a few minutes the voice final stopped and Rick said, "Alright I get it I have to be more careful and I promise to try … I'll tell you the story later but you have to go to dinner and tell Bob I said hi … yeah talk to you later … I love you too… bye baby" Rick said then hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

While Rick was talking Kate felt like her heart was ripped out and when Rick said _I love you_ she wanted to cry knowing that he had a serious girlfriend. _Well who knows maybe it isn't that serious but until something like them breaking up happens, me and Rick will just have to be friends, _Kate thought with a frown on her face and if it were possible on her heart too.

"Who was that Rick?" Johanna asked looking back at Rick as they pulled up to the drive way.

"That was Alexis. She has gone to the same orphanage as me for the last 3 years. She had to go to dinner so I will probably just call her tomorrow", Rick said opening the door and getting out once the car was stopped.

Kate went to ask a question to learn more about this Alexis he speaks of when her dad cut her off. "Speaking about dinner, are you guys hungry?" Jim asked and they walked to the door where he put the key in and opened it.

"I'm starving. We haven't eaten since lunch", both Rick and Kate answered together. Kate smiled and looked at Rick while Rick just blushed and looked away.

"Good because we were planning on inviting Martha and Rick over tonight so we went out and bought ingredients for spaghetti. So Kate, how about you and Rick go and get all the supplies you need for tonight and set it up in the living room?" Johanna suggested. Both Kate and Rick nodded and moved upstairs to go grab a bunch of blankets and pillows. Rick even grabbed a few board games in case they wanted to play them.

Right when they had all the supplies sorted out and were getting ready to make the trip to drop them off and them come back up for a second load, Kate's phone rang. Kate looked down and saw it was Lanie calling so she told Rick to go on down stairs and just drop it in the living room.

"Hey Lanie", Kate greeted.

"Hey girl, I hear what happen to the new kid. Everyone has, he is already probably going to the most popular guy at school for beating Josh down like that", Lanie said with a clear smile on her face. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleep over tonight, at your place of course." Lanie asked right as Rick came back in the room.

Kate looked at Rick and moved to cover her phone with her hand, "Is it alright if my friend Lanie joins in on our sleep over?" she asked Rick.

"Sure, it's no problem for me remember I grew up in a house with about 15 girls", Rick said and winked at Kate as he made his way to the door with his second load.

Kate just shook her head as she rolled her eyes, "The thing is you heard how Josh tripped Rick well he has to stay with us because his Aunt is out of town and he can't be left alone with a concussion. But he said it is fine for you to join us if you want?" Kate explained to Lanie already knowing she would accept.

"Rick huh? I would love to come over and meet the new kid just text me when you get more details, Bye" Lanie said as Kate heard her walk towards her parents asking to go. Kate grabbed her load and walked down the stairs to see that Rick had made a fort while she was on the phone. She saw him on his hands and knees' making sure it was perfect. Kate took the time to just watch him.

_He looks so cute like a little boy. Stop Kate he has a girlfriend. Are you sure they could just be friends? But you only call your girlfriends sweetie and baby, _Kate thought but just sighed and walked towards Rick as he final seemed to notice her presence. He sent her his 100-watt smile that made her insides flip.

"Kids dinner is ready" Johanna called from the table that was set with spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad. Rick and Kate smiled at each other as they made their way towards the table. They sat down right next to get other on the opposite side of Jim and Johanna. "You can grab drinks in the fridge if you want one", Johanna said.

"I'll get them", Rick said getting out of his chair. "What would you like?" he asked looking around the table.

"We're fine, we both have water", Jim answered for him and Johanna.

"How about you beautiful", Rick asked Kate. Kate blushed and ducked her head as she felt the butterflies in her stomach again.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper", she replied.

"Coming right up", Rick said and turned to walk towards the kitchen. Kate just watched him walk away.

"You like him" Johanna stated bringing Kate out of her head.

"Yeah, I really do", Kate said with a smile.

"He's a good kid, but you have to be careful Katie his heart is fragile", Jim said shocking both Beckett women. Just then Rick returned with two Dr. Peppers in his hands and putting one in front of Kate as he passed. He sat down and they all started eating with small talk in between. About 30 minutes later they had finished and were cleaning up.

"Thank you Johanna. You too Jim that is some of the best spaghetti I have ever had" Rick said as he pushed in his chair.

They both replied with a thanks and no problem while they finished cleaning up.

"Oh, can Lanie joint in on our sleep over? I already asked Rick and he was fine with it" Kate asked both her parents.

"Yeah, that's fine but try not to be too loud we're going to bed. Good night you two", Johanna said and climbed the stairs.

"Good night", Jim said following Johanna right to their room.

Kate grabbed her Dr. Pepper and took a drink while she used her other hand to text Lanie saying it was okay. She turned and ran right into Rick spilling a bunch of soda on his shirt.

"Cold, wow that is cold", Rick said grabbing his shirt to keep it off his chest.

"I'm so sorry", Kate said and she went to go grab napkins. She returned and handed them to Rick. Rick took off his shirt and started rubbing it to get the soda stain out of it.

Kate on the other hand was just staring at Rick and his body and watching how the muscles moved as he worked. It suddenly became too hot in the room for her.

"I think I might run my Auntie's house real quick to get a change of clothes", Rick said as he folded up his shirt.

"With no shirt on and at 9:00 at night in the freezing cold", Kate said as she looked at her clock.

"I'll be fine, don't worry", Rick said as he walked to the door. He opened it to see a girl with dark skin, black hair, brown eyes, and her sleeping clothes on outside the door looking like she was about to knock. He saw her eyes wander up and down his body as he blushed at the awkward position.

"Hi, I'm Rick but if you will just excuse me I have to go get a shirt without some of Kate's soda on it", Rick said as he held his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Lanie, Kate's best friend. Nice to meet you", Lanie said shaking his hand with a little bit of a blush on her cheeks for staring at Rick.

_That girl was right he is HOT. This was going to be a fun night indeed, _Lanie thought.

**Next chapter will be the sleep over. But I don't know when that with be posted.**

**Leave your thought or suggests I would love to hear from you.**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up.**

**There will be two parts to this sleep over.**

**Enjoy!**

Nobody knew what to say for about a minute, till Rick finally broke the silence, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Lanie but if you'll excuse me I have to go get some clothes"; Rick said walking out the door and towards his auntie's house.

Kate's and Lanie's eyes followed him till he went inside his aunt's house. After he got in and closed the door, Lanie turned towards Kate, "You said he was hot but not that HOT. Please tell me you are taking advance of that, if you don't I will", Lanie said fanning herself.

"I told you, didn't I but he has a girlfriend. Well at least I think so", Kate said with a frown on her face thinking of the Alexis girl he was talking to on the phone.

"Man, that's too bad. But tell me the truth is he a total jerk?" Lanie asked curious about the new kid.

"Not even close, he's the nicest guy ever. Also, he says the perfect and sweetish things every at the perfect time an-", Kate started but was cut off.

"Don't forget Super-Hot", Lanie said with a smirk.

"That too but he is like a perfect gentlemen and my parents already love him. My dad TOLD him to call him Jim, not even Javi or Kevin can call him that. He is like perfect Lanie", Kate said with a smile on her face.

"Girl, you are falling for him in less than a day", Lanie said with a sing-song voice.

"No I'm not, plus he has this Alexis girl," Kate said in denial. Admitting it to yourself or your mom is something else compared to your best friend.

"I will get you to admit it if it's the last thing I do", Lanie warned with an evil smile.

Just then Rick walked in but to the disappointment of both girls he had put on a shirt. He was also carrying a bag with what they guess was extra clothes and the other things he will need. "Hello ladies, did I miss anything?" he asked looking between the two of them.

The two girls shared a look and them looked back at Rick, "Nope, just some girl talk" Lanie replied and Kate nodded in agreement.

"Well then why don't we get comfortable then", Rick said walking ahead of the two girls towards the living room.

"Then the game of making you jealous begin", Lanie whispered and then walked toward the living room and left Kate behind rolling her eyes but with a worry starting to set inside her stomach. Kate walked towards the living room knowing she was in for a long night.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

They had decided to watch the movie "The Sandlot" a baseball movie that they had only seen once. Lanie had sat down right next to Rick and leaned into his side, at first Rick didn't know what to do and casted a Kate a look that she couldn't figure out and then Lanie whispered in his ear, "Just go with everything I am doing tonight, I am trying to win a bet with Kate. Please, I will pay you back somehow" Lanie said but tried not to give away her plan. Rick at first struggled with the idea but then just thought 'what the heck' and put his arm around Lanie's shoulders and leaned down and whispered in Lanie's ear, "I'm in. This sounds like fun, should I even ask what they bet is?" Rick asked.

Lanie just shook her head no and laughed. Looking over at Kate quickly she saw the look of anger and confusion on her face.

Kate didn't know what to think, she could see that Rick was a tiny bit uncomfortable but then relaxed. It was Lanie that she was worried about; Lanie would go to extreme to prove she was right. Kate was unsure of what to do so she just sat in the chair that was still inside the little fort Rick had made.

_Tonight is going to be fun, _all three of them were thinking as Rick pressed play on the movie.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Near the end of the movie both girls hear light snoring and turned to see Rick's head had fallen back and was rolled to side and he was lightly snoring. _He looks so cute like a little boy. I have to get Lanie to stop her plan; _Kate thought as she looked over to Lanie only to find that she was staring straight at her.

"Girl judging by that look on your face, you have it bad", Lanie said with a smirk on her face and with one eye brow raised.

"Shut up", Kate said laughing and then standing up and walking over to were the two were laying down and pulled a blanket over Rick. She looked at the screen to see the credits rolling and saw it was about midnight. "Looks like the pain medication is kicking in but I have to go tell my mom so that they can wake him up every two hours", Kate said as she started towards the stairs.

"I will clean up some of our mess", Lanie said as she grabbed some of the plates and bowls they had got food with during the movie.

Kate walked to her parents' room and knocked. She heard a faint "Come in", and then opened the door. Her mom was sitting up in the middle of her bed reading a book.

"Just came up to tell you that Rick fell asleep so you could set a timer or something", Kate said standing in the door way.

"Thanks sweetie I will come down in two hours to see how he is and possibly give him more pain pills", Johanna said and then lifted up her book to continue reading.

Kate closed the door wordlessly and then went to the steps and back down. She saw that all the plates, bowls, and garbage were gone and that Lanie was on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked Lanie but got no reply. So she went over to where Lanie was sitting and saw that Lanie was playing Flappy Bird. Kate rolled her eyes at her best friend who was addicted to the game. While about everyone played it she had to admit that Lanie was the best out of everyone they knew.

Seeing that Lanie was only at 24, and was not going to stop anytime soon, she went over to sit near Rick.

Kate was just looking at Rick and was wondering why the universe would do all the bad things to him. Before she could stop herself she started combing her fingers through his perfect hair. Rick started to stir but only turned more towards Kate put his head down to rest on her shoulder. Kate know his neck would hurt sitting like that so she got two pillows(cause he needed to elevate his head due to his nose) and put them on her legs that she had stretched out to the foot rest. She then proceeded to move him to lay down on them; he went willing then grabbed part of the blanket on him into his fist. He mumbled, "5 more minutes Mrs. Thomas", that one little phase hit Kate that a ton of bricks. She hadn't thought about but he didn't have his parents to wake him up lovingly, help him when he was angry or upset, make him special meals, cheer him on at sports games or take him anywhere, give him advice, be a role model, but most importantly he didn't have parents that would love on him.

Kate couldn't even image what that was like, being without her parents or really any family at all. With those thoughts her heart started breaking for the boy she had just met that day. She couldn't image what he felt like or the weight on his shoulders.

Kate was brought out of her thoughts by Lanie clearing her throat. She looked up at Lanie and saw Lanie had a smirk on her. "Admit it you like him", Lanie said pointing at Rick.

"Yeah I really like him, he feels like the one but I mean we are so young and I just met him but a feel… feel … feel … I don't know how to explain it but I guess I feel whole", Kate said with an adoring look in her eye as she just looked at Rick.

Lanie was shocked her best friend was never this open or fell for guys this easy but Lanie could feel that Rick was different. "Wow girl you have it bad", Lanie said still kinda shocked at what her best friend shared. _i have to get to know him better,_ Lanie thought as she just watched her friend and the hot new kid.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lanie asked after just watching them for about 2 minutes.

Kate was broken from her trance of staring at Rick. "Do you watch the last two episodes of Bones I know we both missed them?" Kate asked hoping she wouldn't have to move. Lanie gasped and nodded forgetting that she had missed them. She turned to set it all up knowing that Kate wouldn't want to move.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

They both settled down and watched both episodes not really talking but only side comments. At around 1:58 am Johanna made her way down the stairs to see the credits of the last Bones rolling. She saw that Kate and Lanie were both on the couch talking about the episodes but she couldn't see Rick's head. She thought that maybe he was on the ground sleeping but when she walked towards the couch and saw that he was asleep in Kate's lap as she was running her fingers through his hair. Johanna smiled at the cute site then went up to couch and put her hands on the girls' shoulders. When they both looked at her she said, "Can you wake up Rick so I can get him more pain pills?"

"Yeah we got it just go grab them", Kate said. After she saw her mom walk towards the kitchen, Kate turned towards Rick and whispered as she shook his shoulders a tiny bit, "Time for more medicine Rick you have to get up.

"Do I have? 't to early", Rick said looking like a little kid as he snuggled into his blanket and closer to Kate. "You 'mell good", Rick mumbled still trying to sleep but when he turned his head he screamed out in pain and shot straight up holding his head.

"I think the pain meds wore off", Rick said through his clenched teeth as he held his head and nose.

"Take these", Johanna said as she walked back into the room as she held out a glass of water and a white pill in her hands to Rick.

"Thank you, Johanna", Rick said then he took the pill and gulped down all of his water.

"No problem, Jim will be back in two hours to wake you up again", Johanna said disappearing up the stairs and into her room.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to sleep for a while so, what do you guys want to do?" Rick asked feeling the pain start to go away.

At his question Lanie got an evil smile and replied, "Well lets get to know each other better. Like 20 questions or truth or dare?"

Both Rick and Kate gulped; they knew they were in for a looooonnnggg night.

**Okay the next part of the sleep over will be in the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a review; I would love to hear your thoughts! ****:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed members and guest and not. It's a true gift to hear from you. I am at the 50's in reviews and I am blow away at some of the nice things said. Thank you all.  
><strong>

**Now on to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

Rick and Kate shared a quick glance and they both knew there was no getting out of it. "Fine, let's play", they both replied in unison.

"That's so cute how you both answer at the same time", Lanie said causing both of them to blush. "Let's play with this new app I got on my phone, it's made for these kind of times", Lanie said as she pulled her IPhone out.

"Okay so here is how we play, first it will ask a question, then we go in a circle and answer, and you can only skip one question. So, you guys ready?" Lanie said as she opened up the app. Seeing nods for both of them she pressed play.

"What is your favorite color?" the computer voice asked.

"Purple" Lanie replied going first.

"Blue" Kate said going next.

"White, and yes it is a color Lanie", Rick replied last then explained when Lanie went to cut in. Lanie snickered then pressed next.

"How old are you?" the voice asked next.

"17" Lanie said without much thought.

"17" Kate echoed.

"17 and a quarter" Rick said with a smirk causing both girls to chuckle and roll their eyes.

They continued to play like this with simple questions. Lanie had to admit, after a few funny stories and different answers, that Rick was pretty cool and super funny. She heard a sound from her phone and looked over it read, "Time to get serious."

Rick and Kate both sighed and then told Lanie to start.

"Who is your best friend?" the voice said.

"Lanie", Kate said and smiled at Lanie.

"Well then I guess it's Kate", Lanie said teasingly.

Both girls turned towards Rick because they didn't know the answer. Rick smiled and replied with a smile, "My best buddy Bob and Alexis."

Kate's stomach dropped at the mention of what she believed was his "girl-friend". Lanie's smile disappeared as she felt for her best friend. Neither said anything and Rick was too lost in thought to notice the mood shift. Lanie pressed next hoping to get a better question but cringed at the question.

"Do you have a boy/girl friend?" the voice asked.

"No", both girls replied as Kate waited for Rick's answer that would surely break her heart.

Rick was picking at the couch as he replied, "No, I don't. But I've had two girlfriends and as Kate knows both of them cheated on me and then left me like everyone else", Rick replied as he mumbled the last part.

Kate shocked and over joyed. She felt like crying in relief, jumping up and down, or doing a little victory dance. But instead she was rooted to her spot hearing the last part and the hurt on his face.

_He is like perfect and those pieces of trash go and break his fragile heart. I feel like ripping out their hearts to see if they would like it. No wonder he is holding back from people he probably feels like everyone leaves, _Kate thought with her angry rising but it went away once she saw his face. She didn't know what to do rather than reach out and squeeze his hand. He squeezed back and then pulled his hand back.

Lanie got her sense back, "Really I thought you would be a chick magnet. I mean look at you and after meeting you, I mean they are missing out", Lanie said helping to lift his spirit it worked because she got Rick to chuckle.

"Thanks", Rick said with a blush. "Next question", Rick said trying to move on.

Lanie nodded and pressed the next button. "How is your relationship with your parents?" the voice asked.

Kate felt Rick tense and hunch his shoulders. Lanie started rambling, "I love my parents I really do but they are to overprotective. My parents are so annoying. Sometimes I wish they would just disappeared and leave me be. While I love them because they are my parents I sometimes wish I would never see them again. An-".

Rick cut her off with angry taking over him, "How could you say that you should be grateful for your parents and all the things they do. I would give anything to see my parents again", Rick said with a harsh tone but trying not to raise his voice and wake others up. Seeing the confusion on Lanie's face he continued, "I forgot you don't know. Well Lanie I am an orphan, while you never want to see your parents again, I will never get the chance to see them again. So stop with your own pity party", Rick finished and then stormed into the kitchen.

Lanie had a surprised look on her face and then that changed to guilt. She looked over at Kate and couldn't find the words. Kate just held up her hand and gave her smile then went after Rick.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Rick leaning over the sink with his fingers white from gripping the counter to hard. She could see the tension in his stance and that he was taking laboring breaths.

She walked up behind him and gently put a hand on his shoulder, trying not to startle him. She noticed that his eyes were closed and that a few tears had slipped out, her heart felt his pain just looking at him. "Oh, Rick" she said as she got him to turn and then hugged him with all her might.

Kate could image the pain of losing one parent but losing and having them killed by an unsolved murder. Kate gripped him tighter as she felt her shirt getting wet but she didn't care.

After about a minute or so Rick pulled back and quickly wiped the tears away. "Sorry, I rarely ever break down. But if you will excuse me I think I better explain to Lanie", Rick said pulling out of the embrace and walking out of the kitchen.

Kate could only return the smile but she wanted to do so much more. But she under stood that he wasn't ready yet. With that she walked out.

When Rick walked into the living room Lanie instantly hugged him. "I am so sorry", she kept repeating. Rick was shocked at first then quickly recovered by hugging her back.

"It's all right, you didn't know", Rick said and gave Lanie a weak smile. Rick turned to see that Kate had just walked in. "I guess I should tell both of you my back story", Rick said as he pulled out of the embrace and then sat down on the couch.

"As a kid I grew up moving around all the time, from place to place so that my mom could film. I didn't really get to see my parents much but when they weren't doing events or filming or anything we would just hang out like a normal family. But the thing that almost no one knows about my family is that my dad, who by the way name's was Greg, isn't my biological father. We knew who he wasn't because at the time my dad and my mom, Kyra, broke up for about a week and I happened on a drunken night of hers but we never had blood test ran to confirmed it. Once they found out my father said that they would start a family blood or not and married my mom any way", Rick paused to take a breath and clear his head. "My whole life I has known famous people so people would just use me. The only family I really had was my parents and my aunt Martha. On January 9th, 2008 my parents were murdered in alley way stabbed to death. I was 10 and had been with my Uncle Paul that night while my parents went to a movie premiere. After that night I went to child services and then I went to the orphanage in Troy, New York where I grew up for a good amount of my early life before we had moved to California and then all these other places. So I have been living there ever since till a few month ago I thought I would be there till I was 18 but then my Aunt contacted me and Ta-Da I am here. So know you know me and will probably call me too much drama and never want to see me again like everyone else", Rick finished trailing off at the end.

"Thank you for trusting us but you think we would never want to see you again? Because that's not happening okay", Kate said and smiled when he smiled at her back.

"Wow, you have had a hard but exciting life it sounds like. But one question, who were your parents, were they like actors? If so, anyone I would know?" Lanie said with a reassuring smile.

The question brought an evil smile to Rick's face as he gave Kate a quick smile and then turned towards Lanie. "I don't know probably but I only share my last name of Castle- Rodgers with my mom but she has been in some pretty big movies and shows", Rick said waiting for Lanie to catch on.

"Well you said her first name was Kyra … No way, that would be crazy… YOUR MOM IS THE KYRA CASTLE-RODGERS! AS IN THE GREATEST ACTRESS OF ALL-TIME!" Lanie practically screamed with her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock.

Kate and Rick busted out laughing at her reaction causing both of their sides to hurt. "The one and the only and my dad was Greg Rodgers-" Rick started but then was cut off by Lanie.

"As in one of the legends of music, as in all time", Lanie said still not believing what they were telling her.

"If you don't believe me, here is a family photo from the time we were in Paris", Rick said as he took out his wallet, took out a picture and handed it to Lanie. Kate came and looked over Lanie's shoulder. "Aww, you were so cute", both girls said looking at the picture of two of the most famous people of all time and the 8 year old Rick who looked like one of the little boys in a magazine he was so cute. Rick was upside down with his head tilted to the right and a single white rose in his mouth, while his dad was holding his legs to keep him from falling, and his mom sitting on the ground kissing Rick's cheek. It looked like a normal family that was full of love. But it was all ripped away from this poor boy sitting next to them who looked lost in thought probably thinking about his life before.

"So if your family was that famous I bet you know a good amount of famous people. Do you have any phone numbers? "Lanie said trying it act innocent but failing.

Both Kate and Rick rolled their eyes as Rick took the picture back from Kate and stuffed it in his wallet. "Yes, I do Lanie but I haven't talked to a lot of them in some time rather than special occasions. Why?" Rick said as he scrolled threw his contacts.

"No, reason really it is just for our next game, Truth or Dare", Lanie explained with a smirk. This caused both Kate and Rick to groan at the mention of the game.

"Fine, I will go first", Kate said, "Lanie truth or dare?"

"Truth" Lanie replied after thinking about it.

"Do you like Javier?" Kate asked with a smirk. Lanie blushed and nodded her head not trusting her voice.

"Javier as in the boy we meet in the park?" Rick asked kinda confused.

"Yes, him and Lanie are perfect for each other but are always denying it", Kate said raising her eyebrow at Lanie like she was daring her to say something.

"My turn", Lanie said trying to change the subject causing the other two teens too laugh, "Rick, truth or dare?"

"Dare", Rick replied rubbing his hands together.

Lanie got a huge smile on her face, "I dare you to face time someone famous. And we have to at least know him or her."

"I knew that was coming", Rick said as he took out his IPhone and scrolled till he suddenly stopped. Rick got a smile on his face and press face time.

It started ringing and on the fourth ring the girls heard someone answer but they couldn't see since the phone was still facing Rick.

"_Rick Rodgers, we don't talk in forever then you call me at … 3 o'clock in the morning. I love you like a brother I meant that you can call me at any time but really you have to call in the middle of the night", _a voice said laced with exhaustion.

"Sorry Justin, I have meaning to get in touch with you but you have been busy and my life has also been chaos so I got behind on it. If you are mad that you are missing your beauty sleep, I could call you later", Rick said with a smirk at the end of it.

"_No, no we can finish this call and then I can get some sleep. Wow, what happened I final look at your face and I am meet with a bandage by the eyebrow, a bandage around your head, and a mess of a nose. What did you do this time?" _the voice said more awake now.

"The nose and head are from being tripped after creaming a guy in basketball and the eyebrow is from one of the beautiful ladies, who want to meet you by the way, running into me", Rick said with a smile as the girls blushed from the comment by Rick. He just winked at them the turned towards the screen again.

"_Alright, let me meet these girls that could stand to be in the same room as you" _the voice said. Rick just chuckled and turned the phone towards the girls. Both girls gasped once they recognized who it was. They both were frozen to their seats and were opening and closing their mouths but no words were coming out.

"_Hi, I am Justin Timberlake", _Justin said as he saw the two stunned girls in front of him.

"Oh my gosh, your him J.T. I love your songs", Kate said finding some words first.

"_Thanks but I kinda got to go. I am busy tomorrow or well today. But any way talk to you later Rick we really need to catch up. Bye girls" _Justin said and waved then ended the call.

Both girls turned towards Rick to see that the pain meds had caught up to him that he was fast asleep. Both girls just shook their heads at him and how he fell asleep while Justin-freaking-Timberlake was on his phone. They both agreed to go to bed and said their good nights.

_What else will we learn from this kid,_ both girls thought as they fell asleep.

**So that was the second part of the sleep over. Hope you liked it. next chapter will be the morning and the return of Martha.  
><strong>

**I want to thank all those who reviewed, favorite, or followed.**

**Please do leave a thought I would love to hear them.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry that I haven't been able to post or if you reviewed and didn't get a respond from me I am sorry. I haven't been able to write more than 5 minutes a day lately as I have a full plate.**

**I want to thank all of you who review, favorite, or follow this story.**

**Enjoy! **

_Umm … I am too comfy to get up. I haven't_ _slept__ that good in years,_ Kate thought as she snuggled closer to her pillow. _Wait a second this pillow is super warm and smells really good. Oh my god it is moving, breathing I think. It has to be a person because no pillow I have ever used was this comfy,_ Kate thought.

Kate opened her eyes and saw that she was lying almost right on top of Rick. Kate looked and saw that both of her friends were asleep and that noise was coming from the kitchen.

Kate's eyes fell to the beautiful boy that she had just met yesterday. As cliche as it sounds she knew she had never felt this way about anyone. She smiled as her right hand reached out and traced his face and ran it through his hair.

"Stop staring, it's creepy", Rick mumbled then opened his eyes. He was met by the sight of two beautiful hazel ones staring right back at him.

Kate blushed realizing she was caught and then looked up and met the two most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

They stayed like that for about 2 minutes till Rick started to feel pain in his head and nose.

"I … um … have to go get some pain pills. I haven't had one since about 6 hours ago", Rick said getting out from under Kate.

Kate sat up and watched him walk into the kitchen. She then turned towards Lanie. Kate didn't know how to wake Lanie so she took a pillow and hit Lanie a few times.

Lanie shot up like a rocket and sent death glares at Kate. "Girl, you better have a good reason for waking me up or I'm going to smack you", Lanie said with exhaustion in her voice.

Kate brought her hand up to her mouth to hide her smile but once she remembered why she had waken Lanie, her smile faded and she bite her nails. "Every time we have a moment and I think we are about to kiss, poof. He starts retreating. I mean why? Does he not like me like that?" Kate asked as Lanie could hear the hurt in her voice at the end.

Lanie just shook her head, "Look, I could tell he likes you but we both can see he has major trust issues. So, just go with it because I bet in the end it will be worth it."

Lanie could tell that Kate was struggling with the idea but when Kate's shoulders slumped down Lanie knew Kate understood.

"Alright, I guess you are right. Let's go to the kitchen for breakfast", Kate said as she got up and waited for her friend, which had slept on the ground, to untangle herself and get up.

Meanwhile, once Rick walked into the kitchen he was met with a scene of something he hadn't seen since he was 10. Jim and Johanna were working together in the kitchen and were making small talk as Jim made eggs and Johanna made bacon.

Jim was the first to notice him as he greeted Rick with a smile, "Morning Rick, rather than your wake up calls every two hours, I hope you slept well. Speaking of which you are probably ready for your next dose after breakfast", Jim said as he looked at the clock on the microwave. It read 9 am and that meant it had been it had been 6 hours.

"Yeah that is probably would be for the best. Speaking of thank you for making breakfast", Rick said with his charming smile.

"It's really no problem because we do have 2 guests this morning. Can you go get the girls", Johanna replied.

"No need mom we are already here", Kate said as she and Lanie walked into the kitchen.

"Morning girls", Johanna and Jim said at the same time then smiled at each other.

"Morin' ladies" Rick said with a loop-sided smile.

_He looks adorable with that smile and his morning hair sticking up everywhere, _Kate thought looking at Rick.

"You guys can go ahead and sit, we already set the table", Johanna said braking Kate out of her thoughts.

"You sure you don't need any help or anything?" Rick asked as the girls went over to the dining room and took their seats.

"You're our guest, you should relax", Jim said as he mixed the eggs.

"It's really no problem if you need any help", Rick said with a smile.

"Alright if you could throw away the trash and grab the paper then join us at the table", Johanna said as she reached underneath the sink and pull out a bag full of garbage.

"Okay, be right back", Rick said as he grabbed the bag and walked out the door.

Jim and Johanna grabbed the food and went into the dining room to see Kate was on her phone and Lanie was snickering.

"What's wrong Lanie", Jim said as he put the food on the table went towards the seat next to his daughter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Beckett. She pushed me out of the seat so she could save it for Rick", Lanie said as she rubbed her elbow she fell on and shot dagger at Kate with her eyes.

Jim looked at his daughter to see she was blushing. Jim leaned down and kissed her head and went to sit at the head of the table.

Rick walked back in reading the newspaper. "The title is: Can Local school problems be solved? Will they be able to go all the way? Can a new star lead the way?" Rick read off of the paper. "Is there a problem with one of the schools?" Rick asked.

Right when Kate went to reply a buzzer went off. "That would be the biscuits", Johanna said as she got up and went over to grab them.

Rick put the paper down and went over to the table and then went to sit down next to Kate. Johanna came back in and put the bowl of biscuits down on the table.

"This looks great, thank you. At the orphanage we only had a breakfast together every Sunday. But rather then that we would make something quick or go buy food", Rick said sharing a bit about his past.

"Well it was no problem. Dig in", Johanna said.

Everyone served themselves and started eating. They made small talk for about 20 minutes as they ate.

When everyone was almost done with their food Jim asked, "So, did you guys do anything fun last night?"

Kate and Lanie's faces both lit up as they remembered who they faced timed. "Oh my gosh, you know how Rick's mom was Kyra Castle-Rodgers?" Kate asked and by the nod for her parents she continued, "Well Rick, I guess, knows a lot of famous people from back then and as a dare we face timed Justin –Freaking -Timberlake!"

"You mean the singer?" Johanna asked as both she and Jim had a shocked look on their face.

"The one and only. We were really good friends before because he would baby sit me a lot. Don't get me started on some of the trouble we got into", Rick answered and remembered the old times.

Before anyone could answer they all heard a car door shut outside and someone come up to the door and knock. "I'll get it", Jim said as he got up and walked towards the door.

In the dining room they heard Jim open and greet, "Martha, welcome back it looks like your car is better."

"Oh you wouldn't believe how fast people work when they learn your sister is Kyra Castle-Rodgers", Martha said.

They heard Jim laugh and that they started making their way towards the dining room. Kate looked over to Rick but instead of seeing him nervous or anything she same that he had a relaxed look on his face and a smile. As if he could sense her eyes on him he turned his head and gave her a sweet smile.

"Oh Richard you look terrible", Martha said when she finally walked into the room and saw her nephew again.

"Well, hello to you Auntie", Rick teased sticking out his tongue. He got up and walked over to where she was and gave her a bear hug.

"I thought there would be more tears", Lanie whispered to Kate.

"I heard that Lanie and we actually saw each other about 2 weeks ago when she came down to finalist it. Let we tell you there were some tears", Rick said pulling back from the hug.

"Right I forgot to tell you but we are going to have to go down to the courtyard for the next few days probably going to take the rest of your week", Martha said with a sad smile.

Kate's smile fell right when she heard that she wasn't going to be able to see him a lot. "What do you mean? It shouldn't take that long. Why is it going to take so long?" Kate started rumbling and shooting out questions.

Martha was surprised by Kate's ramble but recovered, "Well, Rick's family was very famous and rich and since I haven't seen Rick in a while they have to make sure I am getting him for the right reasons", Martha explained and both Kate and Rick sighed and nodded.

"That will be so boring, do I have to?" Rick whined as he really wanted to spend the time with Kate.

"Yes, Richard I'm sorry but you do. Now if you will excuse me I am going back to the house to organize my stuff for court, do you want to come Richard?" Martha asked as she moved towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll come and get to learn the house better. Thank you Jim and Johanna for being great host. And I had a lovely evening lady we should do it again sometime. I'll see you guys later", Rick said getting up and shaking Jim's hand then kissing each of the three girl's cheeks.

Both Kate and Lanie blushed when he did and Johanna just smiled then remembered, "Oh, Let me get your medicine then tell Martha what has to be done."

With that Johanna got up and grabbed the bole and starting explaining what the doctor said and Jim went and started the dishes. "Have fun in court", Lanie said in a sing-song voice.

Rick just stuck out his tongue and chuckled, while Kate was just rolling her eyes at the two. "I'll text you guys later", Rick said with a smile and walked over to meet his Aunt, who was waiting for him at the door with his bag in her hand.

"See you later kiddos" Martha said and walked out the door.

"Bye guys", Rick said with a smile that almost melted Kate on the spot. With that Rick walked out the door.

_This is going to be a long week,_ both Rick and Kate thought.

**Thank you for reading and staying with this story. I don't know when I will be able to post again.**

**Please leave your thoughts in a review.**

**Thank you :).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, my life is super busy lately and I haven't been able to write these past days and won't be for a while. So I will write when I can but I can't make promises. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story.**

**Enjoy!**

It was Friday afternoon, and Rick and Kate haven't seen each other since Tuesday morning at breakfast. They would text each other and did a few snap chats but rather then that they haven't seen each other in person.

Kate was missing Rick and had been since Tuesday when he left with his Aunt. Sure they were still talking a lot and she had been hanging out with Lanie, Javi, and Kevin but she missed him. But he had been at the courthouse all week working through the adoption. She just hated it. She sighed and turned back to her group off friends that she was hanging out with around the park.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Rick was sitting on his phone while the Becketts, who were being their co-lawyers since theirs cancelled, were reading through the paperwork. He sighed having failed the same angry bird level again. He checked his text to see that Javi had replied and had asked if he wanted to go to lunch. Rick sighed; he had been texting Javier, Kevin, Lanie, and mostly Kate all week. He really wanted to get out of here, _And out of this tie _Rick thought, but he wanted to see Kate. Not wanting to be rude he told Javi he would ask so that they could meet.

Johanna looked up the first time that Rick sighed. She knew that Rick was bored of waiting here and that he wanted to get out. Johanna watched as he looked through his phone and sighed again, this past week both Johanna and Jim had both taken a huge liking to Rick. Looking down at the paperwork and her watch she saw that he wasn't needed for about another 2 hours.

"Hey Rick, if you want you can go out for lunch or something. We won't need you for about 2 hours if you want to out", Johanna said after she got Rick's attention.

Rick smiled, "I was just about to ask if I could go out with Javier and Kevin. Thank you, I will be back in a 2 hours", Rick said as he stood up and walked over too where his Aunt was sleeping in a chair. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her shoulder a tiny bit to wake her.

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around at her surroundings. She finally came back to Rick's face. She yawned and stretched her arms out, "What did I miss?" she said as she fought to her eyes open.

"No, I was just going to go get lunch with my friends. I'll be back in about 2 hours", he said and kissed her head.

She just nodded and closed her eyes and drifted off again. Rick just smiled then waved to the two Becketts and walked out. He strolled right out of the courthouse and to his car. He sent a text out to Javier saying he would meet them at Remy in 30 minutes. With that he turned the radio on and pulled out of the parking spot.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

The group was hanging out around the basketball hoops and Kate had run off to grab a pretzel. Javier looked down to see that he got a reply from Rick. He smiled and turned towards the group, "Come on guys lets go to Remy to meet Rick."

"I'll go get Kate", Lanie said and walked towards the stand. Lanie knew that Kate was missing Rick and was going to be happy to see him. _I shouldn't tell her. Ooo surprises are so fun,_ Lanie thought with a smirk. "Kate come on we are going to Remy", Lanie yelled to her friend who was next in line.

Kate turned towards Lanie and then smiled to the vendor. She got out of line and started towards Lanie, "That would have been nice to know before I stood in line for 10 minutes", Kate said with a smile and eye roll.

"Shut up, let's go", Lanie said and laughed.

The two girls walked over to where the two boys were waiting. The group then started towards the restaurant.

About 20 minutes later the group of four sat down at a booth as Kevin pulled a chair up to the table as Javier and Lanie sat on one side and Kate on the other.

Kate noticed that Kevin pulled up a chair to the table, "You could sit next to me Kev" she said.

"No our other friend will seat there", Kevin said with a smirk.

Kate when to ask who when the door opened and Kate saw Rick walk in. She couldn't help the huge smile that crossed her face as she saw Rick in a dress suit with a black jacket and pants, with a blue button up and blue tie that brought out his eyes. He was pulling the tie away from his neck and then looked up and caught Kate's eye. His face lit up with a 1000 watt smile that caused Kate's inside flutter.

_He looks HOT. Without a doubt the most handsome guy I have ever seen, _both of the girls thought.

The guys both shook their heads at Rick, they knew that he could hang out with anyone he wanted and probably get anything he wanted but he acted like he didn't know or care about that.

Rick smiled and took the seat next to Kate, "Hey guys, how's it hanging?" he greeted the two guys with the typical guy handshake.

"I can't complain, but bro you have a nice car where did you get it?" Javier said as he looked out the window at Rick's car.

Kevin nodded his head agreeing with Javi. The girls and Rick smiled, "I bought it after I got my license", Rick said. Then he turned towards the girls, "Hello ladies, a pleasure to see you both."

"The pleasure is all ours. Don't you look handsome today", Kate said and Lanie hummed in approval. "Your nose is looking better and how is your head feeling lately?" Kate asked with concern in her voice as she looked at his nose.

"My head feeling as good as new and the nose is healing fine. Thanks for asking", Rick said with a loop-sided smile.

"So Rick, why have you been at court all week? Did you do something bad?" Kevin asked.

"Just working through some paper work about my adoption", Rick said with a shrug.

"Adoption? Wait your getting adopted, why_?" _Javier asked clearly confused.

"Right you guys haven't heard. Well my aunt Martha is adopting me because I am an orphan and have been living at an orphanage the past 6 years after my parents got murder", Rick said as if it were nothing.

The two boys looked shocked at what they just heard while Lanie was watching them and Kate was looking at Rick who was now staring at the walk. She grabbed his hand resting on the seat and gave it a quick squeeze. Rick turned his head towards her and gave her a sweet smile and a squeeze back before pulling his hand away.

"I'm sorry man we didn't know. But if you don't mind me asking, weren't your parents famous or something? Because I remember that Martha had a famous sister", Javier asked.

Rick smiled as he replied in a causal tone, "Yeah my parents were Kyra Rodgers- Castle and Greg Rodgers."

At first the boys just nodded thinking it would be like a no name but after a few seconds you saw their faces go into shock and their mouths fall open.

"AS IN THE GREATEST ACTRESS AND ONE OF THE MUSIC LEGENDS?!" both Ryan and Esposito all but yelled at the same time.

"You know it's really cute when you answer at the same time, but yeah that would be them", Rick said as he causal checked his phone.

Before the boys could reply the waitress came over, and to joy enjoyment of Kate it wasn't Sophia but a waitress she had never seen. "Hi I am Sam, can I take your order?" she greeted with a smile. Her eyes lingered on Rick, just like almost all girls eyes did, but she quickly looked down at her feet when she meet Kate's death glare. The three boys didn't notice but Lanie did and raised her eyebrow at her friend's actions. Kate just blushed and looked down at her lap.

Once everyone gave their orders and Sam left the two boys turned their attention back to Rick. "So Rick you're going to our school right?" Ryan asked as Rick looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, or at least I should be", Rick said remembering what his aunt said. "You guys will let me hang out with you right?" Rick asked hoping for a 'Yes'.

"Totally, bro you are going to attract all the girls our way", Javier said. The guys just chuckled as the girls were rolling their eyes.

"Shut up Espo", Kate said as she sent a glare as she felt some jealously rise.

"Why did you call him Espo?" Rick asked confused by the nickname.

"We call each other by our last names because that is what is on their jersey", Lanie explained to Rick.

"So it's Esposito and Ryan? I like that but how about you girls?" Rick said as he remembered their last names.

"No, normal we go by Lanie and Kate", Kate said as the food came out.

They ate with small talk in between eating their food but Kate and Rick seemed to be in their own world as they would go back and forth stealing fries and glances. Rick checked his phone to see that he had 30 minutes before he was due back but it was a 20 to 15 minute drive.

"I got to go back to court, I'm going to the bathroom real quick", Rick said as he slipped out of the booth and wiped his hands on a napkin. He walked towards the bathroom totally unaware of almost every girl's eyes on him.

The group eyes followed him till he went into the bathroom, then they all turn their attention to Espo who started talking. "I didn't know he was an orphan, I feel bad now. But did you know about his parents? Do you think he still knows anyone famous?" Esposito rattled off the questions.

"Yeah he told us a few nights ago and that same night we face timed with Justin Timberlake. Rick said that Justin would baby sit him a lot", Kate said as the two laughed at the two boys shocked faces.

They smiles were wiped off as they same who walked in the door. It was Tom Demming, who was an old school bully that had moved schools last year. He had a wealthy family that would donate to the school, so he never got in trouble and would walk all over people. He would always try to get Kate to go out with him and almost every girl wanted to be with him because he was the basketball team captain but not Kate she couldn't stand him. He walked in, with two guys they had never seen before, and started looking around.

The boys seemed to notice as all of them lowered their heads hoping not to be noticed. They all cringed when they heard him, "Isn't it the two back up loser." Tom said with a laugh in his voice as they came towards the gangs table.

"So, you guys ready to lose because we are playing you on Monday" Tom said as he came to a stop at their table.

"Still a bully I see", Lanie said who was probably the only kid who stood up to him.

"Good to see you to Lanie. And Kate a pleasure as always, we should catch up some time" Tom said with a smug look. "I am going to take a great joy bringing your team down" he said with a smirk at Ryan and Esposito. He turned to look at his friend and ran into the busy boy, causing him to drop all the dishes and fall. "Watch where you're going!" Tom yelled at the boy who fell.

Rick had come out of the bathroom and went to the counter to pay. After he got did he turned and saw that three boys had taken a stand at their table. By the look on Kate's face he could tell that they didn't want them there. He walked over and heard the voice of one of his teammates, Tom Demming, "I am going to take a great joy bringing your team down." Rick got mad that Tom was saying things like that. But Rick wanted to rip off his head when he saw Tom turn and make the guy drop the plates and then yell at him.

Nobody noticed that Rick had walked up till he spoke, "Big talk for a guy who only plays about 5 minutes a game".

The gang looked up at Rick and looked at him with big eyes. _Tom is going to grill him. He doesn't know he is messing with, _Kate thought as they all gulped at the angry look on Tom's face.

"And who are you t-…. Oh, I didn't know it was you" Tom said but trailed off as he turned around and saw it was his team captain.

The gang's mouths all hang open as they saw Demming reaction to Rick and that he looked almost scared or threated.

"Dude what happened to your face, are you okay?" one of the two guys that came with Tom said.

"I'm fine David but image how mad I get when I come and see Tom being a jerk to my friends and then knock into someone and yell at them. Why are you guys down here?" Rick said as got down and started helping the boy cleanup the dishes. During that time Tom looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. After he took his spot next to Kate and put his arms on the booth to give him a more threating look.

But Kate had other ideas so to get a message to Tom; she snuggled closer to Rick and into the spot created by him putting his arm up. This surprised Rick but he didn't let it show so, he just brought his arm down around Kate's shoulders.

Tom was surprised and upset looking at the two but didn't open his mouth because Rick could ruin his life without trying. "I just wanted to come down and visit some old friends. We have to back today because the meeting tomorrow. You heard about that right?" Tom said still nervous about what happened.

"I do now and I'll be there but if I was you I would leave. But don't forget to pay for the plates you broke", Rick said as he sent a disappointed look at Tom.

Not sure what to say Tom just nodded and left the restaurant as quick as he could after he paid for the dishes at the counter. When he was gone they all turned towards Rick with a surprised look on their faces. Rick just smiled at them and then moved to get up.

Both Kate and Rick missed the contact and warmth. "Well, I have to run or I'm going to be late. So, I guess I won't see you guys till Monday", he said as he shook the boy's hands, kissed Lanie's hand, and then finally kissed Kate cheek. With that he walked and start to his car where he turned it on and speed off.

They all followed Rick with their eyes, once he left they were all in shock at the Demming scene and Kate was blushing still after Rick's small kiss on her cheek.

"Well, I guess we could go back to the park now, after we pay. So we'll all spilt the check, since that little rat just got out of paying", Esposito said as he took out his wallet and counted what he had.

They all took out their wallets as Ryan called for the waitress. "Do you need something?" Sam said as she came over.

"No, we'll just take the check", Ryan said with a nice smile.

Sam just smiled, "Your friend paid for it already", Sam then turned towards Kate and said, "Hang on to that one, he is nice enough to clean up but tough enough to stand up to Tom. Have a good day guys." With that she turned and left towards another group of people.

The group just shook their head at Rick and that he would pay the whole bill. But Kate was just smiling at what Sam said.

_I've found a real gem,_ Kate thought thinking about Rick. _ I'm going to miss him these next few days._

_I'm going to miss Kate,_ Rick thought as he pulled up to courthouse. He just got out of the car and walked into the court house. He did have one upside and that was that he got to see Alexis and all his one last time before he official moved.

Rick sent out a text to Bob to warn him that he was coming down but also to have him ask if they come to the game on Monday

**Sorry it took so long to update but I have been super busy. I will still be busy so I won't be able to write a lot in the near future.**

**Please leave your thoughts I would love to hear them.**

**Thanx! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry that it took so long but my life has been crazy. Thank you for being supportive.**

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

_Finally,_ Rick thought as he signed the final piece of paperwork, he was official living with his aunt.

"Congrats you guys", the Becketts said together as they hugged the two.

"Thank you, you're a life savers stepping in and being our lawyers. In celebration I say we go out for ice cream or something. Richard darling, when do we have to leave back to Troy?" Martha asked as she told Rick that she would go with him.

"Tomorrow morning would be best. I called my coach and the meeting is at 3 tomorrow so we'll be fine", Rick said as they walked out the door of the courthouse. "Finally, I can take off this thing", Rick said as he took off his tie.

"I totally agree, I hate ties", Jim said as he also took off his tie. The two ladies just rolled their eyes. "So, you said something about ice cream?" Jim asked sounding like a little kid as Rick eagerly nodded his head in agreement.

"Jim act your age", Johanna said as she chuckled a little.

"Yes dear" Jim said as he kissed her cheek.

Rick smiled; it was nice to see a couple so in love for Rick it had been years since he saw it with his parents.

"I know this place nearby that has the best smoothies and great mini golf if you want to", Martha said remembering a date she had been on.

"Sure" the two boys said then went to grab their own car.

"Sounding like fun, I going to call Kate to see if she wants to come", Johanna said and then with a smirk she said, "I bet she will come if I tell her Rick is coming."

"Kids these days, me and Richard will go ahead. You know how to get their right?" Martha said as she started towards Rick and the car.

"Yeah, you guys go" Johanna said waving them off with a smile. With that Martha and Rick took off in the red car. Johanna watched them leave then got in the car when Jim pulled up seconds later.

"I going to call Kate, head towards the house", Jim nodded at what his wife said and took off towards their house.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Kate was on her bed finishing the little homework she had gotten when her phone went off. She reached for and saw her mom's face on her screen. Kate frowned a bit because she was hoping it was Rick but smiled when she hear her mom's voice.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" Johanna asked with a smile.

"Just finishing my homework, why?" Kate said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"We were going to go to Reese's Dairy Bar & Miniature Golf. You know where we would go on Sundays. We were wondering if you wanted to come", Johanna said awaiting an answer.

"I don't know mom", Kate started to say as she was hoping for Rick to come over later so they could hang out.

"It's okay if you don't want to. We'll let you stay home", Johanna said trying to keep her voice level.

"Thanks, but are you guys sure you guys want to go by yourself" Kate said wondering why they would want to go there.

"We'll be fine; Martha and Rick are coming with us. Have fun at home", Johanna said trying to sound as if she was about to hang up.

"Wait I want to come, can you pick me up?" Kate said with a smile once she heard that Rick was going to be there.

"We'll be there in 5, be ready" Johanna said with a smirk as she hung up. She sent a text to Martha to warn her that Kate was coming.

Kate jumped off of her bed and ran around getting ready with a smile that could spilt her face in half.

She threw on some cloths that were comfortable and sexy at the same time. She had a causal blue shirt and black jeans with some blue flats on her shoes. She grabbed her phone, wallet, Chap Stick, and wallet; she threw it all in a purse and ran down stairs when she heard her parents' honk the horn.

_Tonight is going to be fun,_ Kate thought as she got in the car.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

"Be a darling and go grab us a table", Martha said to her nephew as she got in line to grab the mini golf supplies.

Rick started looking around the place at the different places to sit and things to do. He saw a big area where people could sit that was right next to a food area that was connected to a prize and ticket turn in place. Then to his right was a double door that lead outside to the mini golf courses and a huge arcade was inside taking up the rest of the space. They were not many people there and it had a calm and quiet feel to it, there was about 4 or 5 families with about 3 kids each that were either running around or sitting at a table.

Rick turned to the sitting are and when to a corner booth that would fit at least 6 people. He sat down and slide to the middle of the booth where he took out his phone and opened up his Flappy Bird app.

He got so absorbed in the game he didn't see that his aunt had got the stuff or that she was greeting the three Becketts at the door.

Kate eyes started searching for Rick right when they walked in the door, she couldn't find him but did spot Martha coming their way.

"Hi Martha, how are you?" Kate said with a smile as she hugged the older women.

"Better now that all the work is done with the adoption. Here is your putter and golf ball for mini golf", Martha said as she pulled back from the hug and handed Kate a green putter and green ball. "Let's go find Richard, I sent him to go get us a seat", Martha said as she walked towards the seating area with the Becketts in tow.

They had a hard time spotting him at first but Kate saw him in the far corner on his phone. "There he is, in the far corner", Kate said as she walked towards where Rick was seating and left the adults talking about this weekend.

Kate smiled when she got closer and saw that Rick still hadn't noticed her. So, as quiet as she could she tip-toed up to the table and quickly slammed her hands down on the table and shouted 'BOO'.

Rick jumped a little in his seat and threw his phone in the air on accident. He reached out at the last second and caught it before it hit the table. He looked at the screen and shouted, "NOOOOO!"

Kate just slide into the booth right next to him as if nothing happened. The adults where laughing at the two teens from where they stood about 15ft away.

Kate looked over Rick's shoulder and at his phone. Her jaw drooped at his high score on Flappy Bird, "How did you get up to 500? And you were at 406, how?" Kate asked amazed.

"My normal scores are 200ish. But on the other hand, hey I didn't know you were coming", Rick said as he leaded in and kissed her cheek. Kate blushed when he pulled back as Rick just smiled at the adults who had just now joined them.

"Hey guys, so what are we going to do first?" Rick asked as he looked at his aunt.

"Well I was thinking that you and Katherine could go play some mini golf and then go play in the arcade, while the adults sit here and talk. Then we will finish with smoothies. Sound like a plan?" Martha suggested.

"Sounds like a great plan. Shall we Kate?" Rick said as he got out of the booth and held his hand out for Kate.

Kate just smiled as she grabbed Rick's hand with her right and her mini golf stuff with her left.

Rick grabbed a blue putter and three different colored golf balls that he put in his pocket. Rick turned to make sure Kate was ready and with a nod of the head the two of them waved and walked out the doors.

"They would make a cute couple", Jim said shocking both of the women. "What, I like Rick, he's a good man with his head on straight. I can be supportive", Jim said with a smile.

The women just shook their head at Jim and then Martha continued, "So when you take care of the house this week …"

Rick and Kate walked outside to see that no one was on the mini golf course and that they had it all to themselves.

They smiled and went up to the first hole. Rick pulled his hand away and moved to let Kate go first.

Kate missed the contact but didn't let it show as she when she put her ball down. She aimed the ball and then swung the putter she hit it to the right of the hole and it rolled to the back.

Rick smiled as he came up to the first hole and as quick as possible he swung the putter and got a hole-in-one. Rick turned to Kate and smirked at her while she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous of my mad skills", Rick said as he mimicked Kate.

"Whatever, believe what you want to believe", Kate said and she hit the ball in on her three attempt.

The game continued like this for a while, with Rick getting a hole-in-one almost every time and Kate teasing him, and then getting it on her 4 or 5 tries.

They were walking over a bridge when a cold chill of wind came and Kate shivered. She cursed herself for forgetting to grab a jacket as she started rubbing her arms. She was having such a good time she didn't notice that the sun had gone down and it was almost 6:30 at night.

"Here, I have two layers on underneath", Rick said as took off his jacket and put it on Kate. "Let's play one more round before we go in", Rick said as she got her arms in the jacket and put her ball down.

This hole was a tricky one because if you hit it to hard it would go straight into the water but if you went to soft it would roll right back to you.

Kate went first and it took her 7 tries to get it and by the end of it she was so mad she almost broke the putter by hitting it on the floor. Rick the whole time was just smirking at her and laughed when she hit the floor. "Finally, I was thinking I would never pass it. So, your turn Ricky, do you thing you can beat me? How about a bet?" Kate said as she got every close to him.

Rick just smiled, _the only way to fight fire is with fire, _Rick thought. "I don't know Kate do you think you could handle the heat?" Rick said in a breathy voice right near her ear and then kissed the spot right behind it.

Kate was rotted to her spot with her eyes closed and every nerve in her was tingling and she had his intoxicating smell all around her. Kate opened her eyes and saw that Rick was already putting the ball down. He looked back at her and smirked, and Kate really did want to be mad at him for his little stunt but she couldn't make herself because he looked amazing with the moonlight reflecting off him and his beautiful eyes.

"So, what's the bet Kate?" Rick asked as if nothing happened and he didn't leave her dying for a kiss from his perfect lips.

"You have to make it in less than 7 times and keep it on the course so if it goes in the water or off to the side you lose. And whoever wins can think of their prize and tell the other person later. Okay?" Kate explained with her blood still rushing.

"I will take you up on that deal. I can't wait till I win", Rick said and then winked at her.

Kate just rolled her eyes and waited for him to go. He was pulling back his putter and getting ready to take his shot when the song Darlin' by The Beach Boys rang out causing Rick to jump a little and hit it to hard causing it to go into the little pond.

Rick turned around and looked at Kate with a shocked look on his face while Kate stood there with a smirk and Rick's phone in her hand facing out towards him.

"I win", Kate said as Rick shot daggers at her with his eyes.

"Hey baby … yeah I'll be there tomorrow morning and my aunt is coming to … you're going to come down on Monday? … that awesome … okay go to dinner … I love you too … Bye", Rick said as he ended his phone call with Alexis.

Kate felt jealously rise in her knowing he was taking to this Alexis girl again. She was happy and nervous when she heard that Alexis was going to come down here, she was happy to final meet the girl that Rick loves but nervous that she wouldn't be able to compare up to this Alexis girl.

"I call a redo", Rick said braking Kate from her train of thought.

"No way, it was your phone that caused you to lose. I won fair and square so let's go back inside before you do something dumb", Kate said as she turned and started walking towards the building.

"Wait up", she heard Rick say and then felt his presents at her side. They walked in a comfortable silence back inside and went over to join the three adults.

"We're done with mini-golf, it got too cold outside", Kate said as she sat down next to her mom.

"Who won?" Jim said as Rick sat down next to him and on the opposite side as all the ladies.

"Rick is a hustler! He got a hole in one 10 out of 16 times. But at least I won the last hole", Kate said as she shot a glare at Rick.

"Wow Rick that's pretty good", Johanna said impressed. "You guys can go get some tokens and play some games, we are going to order smoothies from here and have a pizza delivered here", Johanna said then she grabbed for her purse.

Rick got out of his seat and went to the girl's side, "I got it Johanna, and you guys helped us so much already. This is our treat", Rick said with a smile as he put his hand out for Kate.

"Yeah and don't argue with rich people", Kate said as she took Rick's and left the adults laughing at the table. They walked over to the arcade area; Rick took two $20 out of his wallet. He turned to Kate, "Okay, so we both get 110 tokens each and we can compete to see who gets the most tickets. But do you want to combine our tickets in the end?" Rick said as he released Kate's hand and inserted a twenty into the two different coin machines.

Kate smirked and took out her tokens, "Yeah let's combine in the end. But so you know, you're going down", Kate said and then walked away after putting all her tokens in Rick's jacket pockets.

Rick smiled as he collected his tokens and then went to go find a basketball game.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

About 30 minutes later Kate had finished all of her tokens and turned in all of her tickets. She was proud of herself for winning 782 tickets; she knew that was going to be hard to beat. Now Kate was looking for Rick.

Rick had spent most of his time playing a basketball game with a moving hop and he had won the 300 ticket jackpot like 5 times and collected a lot of tickets.

When Kate found him he had just finished his last game. She looked at the amount of tickets he had. With a shocked look on her face all she could say was "Wow."

Rick turned around to find Kate staring at his tickets. "I'm guessing that by the look on your face, that I won", Rick said with a smirk as he gathered all his tickets. "I am going to go turn them in, you want to help?" Rick said as he pasted her.

"Coming", Kate said as she speed walked to catch up. They went up to the ticket machine and started inserting the tickets in.

In the end Rick had 1818 tickets. "That's an awesome number", Rick insisted time after time. So all together they came to exactly 2600 tickets, so they decided that they both got 1300 each.

They walked up to the prize counter together looking at the different prizes and how many tickets each cost.

"I'll get 1 big penguin, 1 big turtle, 1 big tiger, and 1 big giraffe", Rick said pointing out each stuffed animal.

"That will be 300 tickets each so a total of 1200. You have 1400 left" the man behind the counter said after he gave Rick his prizes.

"Thanks", Rick said to the man then turned to Kate.

Kate was giggling when Rick turned to her and all she saw were the stuffed animals. When Rick poked his head in between the tiger and giraffe with a confused look, Kate couldn't help but look and take a picture of him on her phone. Once she looked at the picture she started laughing till her sides hurt. "You look adorable", Kate said causing Rick to blush.

"You can have the rest", Rick told Kate as he put the animals on the counter.

Kate turned to look at the prizes and saw one that jumped out at her. "I'll have the Yankee earphones for 1000 please and Rick can have the last 400", Kate said and then took the earphone box from the guy.

Rick turned to look at the prizes, "Can I get the princess set for 300 and then get 2 airheads, 5 sweet tarts, and 5 tootsie rolls to finish it off", Rick said pointing them out and then collecting all his prizes.

"Princess set?" Kate said raising her eyebrows at Rick.

Rick blushed and turned his head and then he turned back to Kate, "It's a piece offering at the orphanage", he said with a shrug.

Kate's heart melted at how sweet he was, thinking about little girls at the orphanage. "Why did you get so many stuffed animals?" Kate said as he had trouble collecting them all in his arms. Once he did they walked back towards the table.

"I'm going to give them out of course", Rick said as they got to the table. There was a pizza half-cheese and half-meat and 5 strawberry smoothies.

"Wow Rick you got a lot of stuffed animals and is that a princess set?" Jim said, almost laughing at the end. He was looking at the prizes with an amused look.

"Yes it's a princess set but not for me. I'm going to give it as a parting gift to a special someone at the orphanage. And I got all the different animals for you guys", Rick said then went over to the table next to them and putting the prizes down. "A turtle for me, a tiger for Aunt Martha, a giraffe for Jim and Johanna, and a penguin for you beautiful", Rick said passing them out and winking at Kate when he gave it to her last.

Kate blushed and her insides fluttered every time he said some time like that. She loved but also hated that he had that effect on her.

"Thank you", the three adults replied to Rick as he slide into the booth right next Kate. Rick just smiled at the adults.

"Alright, let's dig in", Jim said as he grabbed a piece of the meat covered pizza. The two other adults did the same as Rick and Kate both reached for the same slice of cheese pizza. Rick blushed when their hands brushed while Kate just smiled at Kate. Rick pulled his hand back and told Kate, "You can have that piece."

Kate smiled but she was frowning on the inside. "Thanks", she said and grabbed the piece next to it.

Rick put the pizza down on his plate then remembered his question. "You guys are Yankee fans?" Rick asked looking between the Becketts.

"Yeah, and we're Knicks for basketball and Jets for football. Why? Who are your favorite teams Rick?" Jim said as he took as drink.

"I love the bay area teams. You know the SF Giants, SF 49ers, the Sharks, and the Warriors. But the New York teams are my second favorite. Mainly because those are the two places I lived the most throughout my live", Rick said as he took a sip out of his smoothie.

"Well, those are some pretty good teams and I do root for them. You should come over to watch the different games. Know that I think about it the Warriors and Knicks are going to play on Friday we should watch the game together, we can watch it where ever you want", Jim said getting excited to final have a guy to watch the games with.

"Yeah I would love to watch some games with you. Hold on, have to make a call", Rick said then got out of his seat and walked outside.

Rick pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contacts. He finally found the name he was looking for: Stephen Curry [F.Y.I: If you don't know, Curry is a superstar for the Golden State Warriors]. He pressed call and on the third ring Curry picked up, "Is this little Rick C.R the one that always played with me when I was in high school", Curry said.

"Hey Steph, I just saw you a few weeks ago but how are you?" Rick replied with a smile.

"I've been good. Have you been watching any of our last games?" Curry asked happy to hear from his old friend.

"I watched almost every game. But I need a favor", Rick said getting to the reason he called.

"What can I do for you?" Stephen said.

"While I am now living with my Aunt in N.Y and was wondering if you could get me 5 good seats since you are playing here. And don't forget to mention who my parents are, that always seems to help", Rick said counting out the people who would go.

"Yeah no problem but I will do you one better. I'll get you court side and can get you and your friend on the court with us during warm-ups. We both know Coach Jackson has a soft spot for you", Steph said as he talked to what sounded like his agent. "I'll get back to you within the hour, bye", Steph said and then hung up.

Rick was smiling as he walked back in and went and sat right back down next to Kate. "What did I miss?" Rick said as he looked around the table.

"We were talking about some stuff from court that would bore you", Martha said with a wave of her hand.

"Finish up your food we have to go soon, it's 8:00 o'clock and you guys have to leave early tomorrow", Johanna said looking at her watch. Everyone nodded and started on finishing the food with small talk.

About 10 minutes later Rick felt his phone vibrate in his phone. He looked down at his phone and read his text from Stephen:_ Your all set for the plan. Meet me 3 hours before the game and we'll have everything. See ya then, Little Man_. Rick rolled his eyes and sent out a quick thanks. Then picked his head up and smiled a 100-watt smile.

Kate had been watching Rick since he looked down at his phone and her curiosity got the best of her. "What got you so happy?" Kate asked and then felt her insides flip when his smile got bigger when he looked at her.

"Well Jim you said I got to choose where we watch the game, right?" Rick said turning toward Jim who was finishing his smoothie.

"Yeah, why? You got a place in mind", Jim said putting down his empty glass.

"I just talked to one of my friends and I got 5 special tickets to the Warrior and Knicks game. My guy is from the Warriors side so the benefits are for them. We get court side tickets and to be able to warm-up with the Warriors. You know if you want to?" Rick said with his smile stuck on his face.

"Are you kidding me I would love to go and Katie to! Martha? Jo?" Jim said with excitement on his face.

"No, Johanna and I will be going shopping on Friday so count us out", Martha replied as Johanna nodded in agreement.

"So maybe we can invite Javier and Kevin?" Rick suggested.

"Yeah I that works", Jim said excited all ready.

Rick yawned but tried to cover it up. Johanna saw and started packing up there things, "Looks like it is time to go Rick is almost falling asleep and they have an early drive. You guys say your good byes and then meet us at the cars", Johanna said as she and Jim said bye to Rick and Martha said bye to Kate. The three adults walked out together with all their stuff and the stuffed animals.

Rick turned to Kate to find her staring right at him. He smiled at her and turned his body towards her. "Well I'll see you on Monday", Rick said as he put his hand out for her to shake.

Kate ignored his hand and pulled him into a hug. He tensed at first but then relaxed and hugged her back.

_I have to tell him or do something. But he'll have to think about it. So he has a weekend. Can I wait that long. I'm just going to go for it,_ Kate thought having a battle in her head.

"Hey Rick?" Kate said building up her courage. He answered with a hum and a faint 'What'. "I want to cash in my winnings from the bet. I want a good night kiss", Kate said as she pulled her head back.

Rick was shocked and nervous about and unsure about her request. "Okay, a bet is a bet", Rick said as a smile came onto Kate's face.

Rick lowered his lips onto her for a gentle and sweet kiss. His hand went to her waist as her hand went to his head and hair.

This was better than Kate dreamed about. He was an amazing kisser. _O my god, this is the best kiss I've ever had and his hair is so soft. He's PERFECT. I think I'm falling in love,_ Kate thought as they were kissing.

All too soon the kiss was over due to the lack of oxygen. Kate was disappointed but overjoyed that they kissed. Her lips were still tingling.

"Rick I really like you and I want to be with you but I know you will want to think about it so let's talk on Monday when you get back. On a side note that was amazing", Kate said with a huge smile on her face.

Rick couldn't believe that Kate liked him and watched to be with someone like him. He was grateful that she was going to let him think. "Thanks Kate, see you Monday", Rick said and in his moment of bravery he leaned in and pecked her on the lips. With that he turned and walked away with a fight going on his brain.

Kate couldn't help the smile that almost split her face in half after his little peck. She frowned realizing how long this week was going to be. She sighed and walked out of towards her parents' car after seeing Rick and Martha drive away.

_Monday is only three days away,_ both Rick and Kate thought driving in their cars.

**So my life has been crazy so I want to thank you all for being patient. But I don't know when I have time to write, sorry.**

**Please review I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's raining so I got to write and I felt bad for taking so long last time. I don't know if I can write a lot but it will depend about my time.**

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

The weekend was the longest of Kate's life. Her friends had been busy so, she stayed home all weekend and couldn't stop thinking about Rick. She needed to know how Rick felt but he hadn't hinted at anything when they talked or snap chatted. It was finally Monday afternoon and she had just gotten out of school but instead of thinking about Rick coming home she was thinking about the assembly they had today.

**_Flashback_**

_All the students filled into the gym and looked around at all the decorations. Everyone was talking and laughing around. Everyone quieted do once the principal walked in. "Alright students settle down and listen up. Today is the big game versus the Flying Horses of Troy. Their point guard, #3, is playing his last game there and we are rumored to be 1 of the 3 schools he might go to. If you haven't heard their #3 is the best player in high school and possible on of even out of college", he stopped as the students let out a roar of excitement. "Quiet down, students. As I was saying, today we are playing them today and we have to try and win him over. If he is on our team that makes us favorites to win. So, I want everyone to be at the game tonight, dismissed", with that the principal walked away leaving everyone in high spirits._

**_End of Flashback_**

Kate couldn't believe that tonight they get him and probably win the championship. If they got him they were going to have a special day in honor of him. During that day it wasn't going to be real school but fun and then they would have basketball tournaments. She wondered if this star would be a jerk like Demming or super nice and sweet like Rick.

With all that her mind went back to Rick and a smile crept onto her face. As if he could hear her thoughts she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and opened her text from Rick: Hey, just got to my house about 15 minutes ago. I can come pick you up somewhere if you want. Alexis and Bob really want to meet you ;).

Kate was smiling as she read the text but had a nervous feeling in her stomach about Alexis. She guessed they would have to talk later.

With that she walked the short distance into McDonalds and took a seat at a booth. She took out her phone and started a Sudoku problem.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Rick was at the Beckett's house talking. It was about 5 minutes before Kate got out of school and he wanted to talk with Jim and Johanna. Right now he got them to sit down in front of him on the couch as he sat on the foot rest. He finally worked up his courage to talk.

With a deep breath Rick started, "I really like Kate and I want to be with her and I think she feels the same. But I don't want to start anything without your blessing on a relationship. So, would it be alright for me to ask Kate out?" Rick said as he held his breath waiting for their answer.

Johanna smiled and got out of her seat. She walked to where Rick was and lent down and hugged him. "Rick you're a good man. We would love you in our family one day", she said into to his ear. Rick hugged her back and had a huge smile on his face.

Johanna pulled back and then walked back over to the couch. Rick turned to look at Jim and a wave of happiness got through him when he saw Jim smiling. "Rick, I like you son, not many people would ask first and that means a lot. You have my blessing", Jim and shook Rick's hand. "But you hurt her, I hurt you", Jim said with a smile. Jim knew he made the right choice just looking at his face that had the biggest smile.

"Why don't you go pick up Katie?" Johanna said checking the call on the wall.

Rick smiled and said, "I will and thanks again. See you guys later" he said and walked out the door leaving them smiling.

He walked across the street smiling and sent a text out to Kate. He walked into his new house and found Alexis and Bob in the same spot he left them in. Bob was lying back on the couch and Alexis on top of him; they were both watching SpongeBob Square pants.

When he got Kate's reply he walked over to them. They both looked up at him and Alexis gave him her cute smile again. "Hey guys, you hungry? We can go meet Kate at McDonalds", he said sat down next to them. Alexis crawled into his lap and snuggled closer to him.

"Were starving, little red was just complaining", Bob said turning off the TV and standing up.

"What about you, baby?" Rick asked as he kissed Alexis' head.

"I want to meet Kate and I'm starving. Let's go", she said and got up. Rick smiled and sent a reply to Kate.

Alexis grabbed his hand and they all walked outside to his blue car that he brought down. It was a BMW blue convertible with 4 seats.

They drove to McDonalds listening to Kidz Bop as Alexis sang along. They pulled into the parking lot about 5 minutes later. Alexis and Bob got out of the car when Rick felt his phone vibrate. He had gotten a text from his coach regarding tonight's game. "You guys go ahead, I'll meet you in there", Rick said as he reached for his phone. He remembered Saturday's meeting and his coaches' words.

**_Flashback_**

_Rick looked at his watch, it read 3:12, and he was late. He ran up to the gym doors and saw all the guys there but not the coach. He let out a sigh of relief and walked in._

_When the door opened all the guys turned towards him. "Look, what the cat dragged in. Dude what happened to your nose?" his friend and Co-captain James said. All the guys made noises as if in agreement and started mocking him._

_"Hey guys, the nose is from a jerk I creamed in basketball that decided to trip me. Where's Coach?" Rick said as he glared at Tom Demming when he said jerk. Tom looked like he wanted to disappear in that moment of time._

_Just then the door opened and Coach H. Jackson walked in. "Hey guys, it looks like you all made it. We are here to go over some gaming planning and the schedule for Monday", he said and started explaining both of the items. He told them that they won't go to school and would be taking a bus up. Then there were warm-ups at 5:00 before the 7 o'clock game. "That's it your all dismissed, all but R.C" he said and went to sit down on the bleachers. Everyone left laughing and joking around. Coach started examining Rick's nose, "What happened?" he asked with concern on his face._

_Rick went on explaining what happened with Josh and his time at the hospital. His Coach laughed a few times between his story. "But don't worry I'm allowed to play ", Rick finished._

_"Okay good because I thought we could talk to their coach after the game about you playing at their school", Coach said. He sighed and then continued, "You can talk to him first if you want. I don't care but I have to going over the game plan with the coaches… I going to miss you R.C you're the best player a Coach could ask for. You have a gift so never give up", Coach said and surprised Rick by hugging him. "Thanks for giving me a great run. Two championships and hey we might meet in one this year. But thanks for giving me all you got", Coach said pulling back._

_"Thank you for helping me all these years", Rick said as they both stood up._

**_End of Flashback_**

Rick read the text and then put his phone away he smiled as he got out of the car. He locked his car and headed towards the door.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Kate looked up every time the door opened but was always disappointed when it wasn't Rick walking through the door. Now she was playing Flappy Bird when the door opened and a little girl with red hair and freckles all over her face. She looked to be around 6 years old and was wearing blue jeans and a flower shirt. Holding her hand was a dark skinned man that looked to be her age. He was wearing a Knicks shirt, a black jacket and blue jeans. She had never seen the two before in town or anywhere. She saw the teen one lean down and whisper something the little girl started looking around and caught Kate's eye. She waved at Kate and Kate waved back. The red head smiled and started towards Kate.

She walked over to Kate and smiled as she looked at Kate's phone. "Hi, you're pretty. Were here to visit R.C and the girl he likes", she said as she put her hand out for Kate.

"Sorry to bother you but it's hard to contain this one. Come on little red let's go wash your hands", the boy said as he picked up the little girl.

Kate smiled at them and said to the two, "Don't worry it's no problem. It was nice to meet you maybe we can talk later."

The boy nodded and walked towards the bathroom. Kate's eyes followed them till they got there and then she smiled and went back to her game.

RK RK RK RK RK RK

Rick walked in and looked around and saw Kate siting at a booth but he didn't see Bob or Alexis. He guessed they went to wash their hands as he walked towards Kate. "Hey beautiful", he said when he was only a few feet away.

Kate's inside's fluttered when she heard Rick's comment. She looked up and gave him a huge smile. She stood up but didn't move a step. _How do I greet him? _Kate thought as she looked at Rick. "Hey stud", she said.

Rick caught her hesitation and knew this was the moment he was waiting for. He walked up to Kate and leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips as he put his arms around her waist.

Kate's heart almost leaped out of her chest when he kissed her. She felt like doing a happy dance knew that she knew his feelings were the same. She had one of the biggest smiles on her face that matched his as she put her arms around his neck. "I'm guessing you made a decision", Kate said as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

Rick smiled and replied, "Does this answer your question?" he said as he lowered his lips on hers again. This one was longer and more passionate but before it got deeper they heard someone yell.

"Eww that's gross" they heard as they turned their head and saw the red head standing by the bathroom door then running when the door opened.

"Get back here and dry your hands", the boy that Kate saw earlier said to the little girl running towards them. Rick reacted quick as he untangled from Kate and caught the girl as she launched herself at Rick.

Kate missed the feeling of his arms around her but was completely confused watching the scene as Rick lifted the girl in his arm into the air. She giggled and reached down and started messing up Rick's perfect hair.

"Hey Alexis watch the hair and go dry your hands, and then I'll get you a happy meal okay", Rick said as he put the red head down. She took off like a rocket towards the bathroom as the older boy just shook his head.

For Kate everything just started to make sense, the little girl was Alexis and the boy was Bob. They were the friends Rick was talking about; she started laughing once she realized that she was jealous of Alexis being Rick's girlfriend. Rick turned to Kate and looked at her with a confused look on his face and his hair sticking up in different ways.

Rick didn't understand why Kate was laughing or why so was looking at him with an amused face. He felt like he was missing something. "You okay there?" he asked Kate.

Kate stopped laughing and turned back towards Rick with a smile. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He automatically put his arms around Kate's waist but he was still confused. "Better than ever but why didn't you tell me Alexis was a little girl I thought she was like your girlfriend or something", Kate replied then continued, "Your hairs a mess." Kate started running her hands through his hair trying to fix it. She leaned in and gave him another quick kiss before she pulled back and grabbed his hand. She pulled him down next to in the booth as they waited for Bob and Alexis.

Rick smiled knowing he made the right decision as he put his left arm on the back of the booth and held her hand with his right.

Kate leaned more into to Rick when a thought came to mind, "You told them that you liked me?" she said with a smirk on her face.

Rick blushed and replied, "I might have mentioned it a few times." He smiled when he saw Alexis and Bob come out of the bathroom and start towards them.

"Hi again", Kate said to the two as they sat down across from them.

"Hi you must be Kate, Rick was right you are beautiful", Bob said as pulled Alexis into his lap.

Kate blushed at the words and hid her face into Rick's arm. Alexis giggled and said, "Hi", becoming a little shy.

Rick and Kate smiled at Alexis and how cute she was. "Kate this is Alexis and Bob my best friends from the orphanage and guys this is Kate, my girlfriend", Rick said with confidence.

Kate smiled as her heart skipped a beat when he said girlfriend. "It's really nice to meet you Alexis and Bob, Rick always talks about you guys", Kate said to the little girl.

"Nice to meet you too, and Rick always talked about you too", Alexis said as she smiled at Kate, "But I warn you, if you hurt Ricky, I'll hurt you", she said trying to sound tough but failing when she mispronounced 'warn'.

Kate smiled at how protective Alexis was of Rick. Rick and Bob laughed at Alexis as they all started into a conversion.

A few minutes later Kate and Rick went and got the food and then came back with everything. The group fell into an easy conversion. They talked and ate for about 45 minutes till Alexis started getting tired and ready for a nap. Everyone was cleaning up as Rick was holding Alexis who was almost asleep on his shoulder.

"She was so excited to come down that she barely slept last night", Rick explained as they walked out the door. Kate the whole time couldn't help but love this new side of him she saw when he was with Alexis.

Kate was surprised watching Rick go up to a blue car instead of his red one. "Wow that's a nice car. Is it Bob's?" Kate asked as she checked it out.

"No silly it's mine. I left it up there during my visit but I had my Aunt drive down my red car and I drove down this car. You should have seen how excited she was to drive my red Ferrari down", Rick said as he put Alexis into a car seat in the back. Bob jumped into the other side of the back and put his seat belt on.

Kate could only shake her head at Rick and how he would have two super nice cars. "Any other cars I should know about?" Kate asked as Rick came to join her standing by the passenger side door.

"Well there are my parent's cars at my house in California but I rent that one and all the other houses to different people", Rick said with a smirk.

"Of course you do", Kate said with an eye roll.

"If you guys don't mind I would like to get going", Bob said for the back seat of the car.

"Whatever you want Mr. Mayor", Rick teased Bob and then turned back to Kate. "You want to drive?" he asked Kate with a devilish smile on his face.

"I thought you would never ask", Kate said as she grabbed the keys from his hand and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Then she turned and walked to the other side as Rick hoped into the passenger seat.

Kate smiled when she sat down and put the key in. "You know how to drive this right? Because I don't want Alexis to die this young", Rick said as he held on to the seat.

"I'm a fast learner", Kate said as she pulled out and drove towards the Rick's house at a dangerously high speed.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

"You could have killed us", Rick said as they pulled into his drive way right next to his red car.

"But I didn't. We should do it again sometime you have a nice car", Kate said as she tossed him the keys. Rick laughed as he got out and then went to get Alexis out of her seat. Alexis was sound asleep with her head rolled to the side.

Rick took her out of the sit and brought her to his chest as he walked to join Kate and Bob at the door. He opened the door and walked to the door to his room. "I'll be right back I'm going to put her down in my room", Rick whispered as he went into the door and down the steps.

"I going to tell you in advance that Rick is going to have his bad days and his good days but stick with him and push him when he needs it because he will shut down and put a wall up" Bob said to Kate and started moving towards the couch as Kate followed, "All his life people never hung around him for him but because he was the cool kid and the kid of famous people. So what I'm saying is to get ready for a ride", Bob finished as Rick walked back in and sat down next to Kate. He put his arm around her and pulled her towards him as she came willingly.

"I think I might take a nap to, I'll go to the guest room with my stuff in it", Bob said as he went towards the stairs and disappeared.

Rick followed him with his eyes while Kate watched Rick while thinking about what she had just heard. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. He turned to look at her with a small smile on his face. "What?" he asked as he linked his hand with hers.

"Nothing I'm just happy we're together even if we have only known each other for a few days", Kate said as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. Kate smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Rick met her half way as it started a nice, sweet, gentle kiss but quick turned into more when Kate ran her tongue across his lips, Rick moaned and opened his mouth to her. Rick laid her down on the couch as their tongues battled for dominates. Kate moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. Her right hand ran across his back and his stomach causing him to moan. Her left hand was running through his hair while Rick's right hand ran through her hair and his right hand ran up and down her back.

When the need for oxygen became too much they both pulled back and touched their foreheads together. Both were panting but had huge smiles on their faces as their eyes met.

"Wow that's amazing you're an amazing kisser. That was the best kiss/make out I ever had. I could get use to that", Kate said as Rick sat up and pulled her with him. She was now under his arm and snuggled into his side.

"I agree. You want to watch a movie?" Rick asked as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Sure what do you want to watch?" Kate asked as she rubbed her thumb over his knuckle on the hand she was holding.

They decided to watch a few of Rick mom's old movies. After Rick set it up they went back to their position and pressed play.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

About a movie and 4 make out sessions later they were resting on the couch with Rick lying down and Kate on top of between him and the back of the couch. They were talking about watch movie to watch next when they heard a door open and feet sliding across the floor. Then they heard a small voice say, "Ricky?"

They sat up and looked over the couch to see Alexis standing there holding her blanket around her and looking exhausted. Rick got up and walked over to where she was standing; when he approached she put her arms signaling that she wanted to be picked up. Rick bent down and picked her up; she put her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer. "Hey baby, did you sleep well?" Rick asked in a soft voice as he walked them back to the couch and next to Kate.

Kate had a smile on her face watching the two of them she smiled as she came closer and spoke to Alexis, "You want to watch a movie, red?" Kate said rubbing circles on her back. Alexis nodded into Rick's neck and tighten her arms around his neck. Kate smiled as she opened up Netflix, she turned and handed Rick the remote.

Rick smiled at her and clicked on the SpongeBob movie. He threw the remote to the side and opened his arm up for Kate to come; she willingly did and snuggled closer to Rick's side. Rick smiled and kissed both of the girl's head.

Kate smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek and then rested her head on his shoulder again. They got comfortable and watched the movie while Alexis would sing along.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

About half way into the movie Rick looked at his phone. It was 3:54 pm and he wanted to be at the gym warming up by 4:20ish. "Alright ladies I have to get ready for my game tonight so if you'll excuse me", Rick said as he put Alexis on the couch next to him and untangled from Kate then got up and walked to his room.

Kate watched him go and then turned to Alexis, "We don't need him to have fun, now do we?" Kate said in a teasing voice as Alexis giggled and shook her head no.

They settled back down and watched the movie. About 5 minutes later Rick came back up with maroon and white basketball shorts and a maroon jacket with a picture of a horse and the words 'Flying Horses of Troy Basketball'; he also had a white basketball bag on his shoulder. Rick smiled and walked over to them, "I'm going down to the school. Alexis and Bob are going with my Aunt. You told me earlier that you're going with your family. So, I'll see you after the game", Rick said as he leaned down and kissed Alexis' head and then kissed Kate on the lips quickly. "Bye", he said walking out the door. Rick hoped into his blue car and pulled out of the drive way heading towards the school.

About 10 minutes later Rick parked his car in front of the high school. He parked near the front since only two other cars were there. He hoped out of his car and put the top up. Rick put his bag around his shoulders as he walked up the stairs looking at the school.

_Must be my lucky day,_ Rick thought as he walked up and saw a man, who seemed to be the coach of the other team, about to walk in the doors. "Excuse me", Rick called out to the man.

The man turned around and waited for Rick to come up to the door. Once Rick came up and he saw what Rick was wearing he knew why he was here, "I'm Mr. Montgomery the basketball coach and principal of this school", and he said sticking out his hand.

Rick shook Montgomery's hand and asked, "I'm Rick is there any way I can start warming up early, and my team will be here in about 30 minutes?" Montgomery just nodded his head and opened the door wider for Rick.

"The gyms all yours, right know I'll be in the locker room. And the door will be open", Montgomery said before walking towards the locker rooms.

Rick smiled as he walked onto the court and started looking around. He sighed realizing he would be spending a lot of time here. Then he walked over to the bench put on the black mask the doctor said he had to wear but Rick didn't like how it covered his whole face and pushed down his hair. Next Rick put on his shoes and took off his jacket. With that he started his normal warm-up routine.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Bob had come down about 10 minutes after Rick left and was watching the end of the movie with them. The 2nd movie was almost over when they heard a car pull up outside and then a door shut. The door open and Martha stepped in on the phone with someone. She waved to the three and then disappeared going up the stairs. It was now 6:34 and almost time to get going.

The three turned their attention back to the screen wordlessly. 10 minutes later the credits were rolling and Martha came down wearing more comfy clothes. "I see you guys at the game. I'm going over to my house", she said waving to them from the door and then walking over to her house.

She walked in and saw her parents on the coffee table going over some paperwork. They both looked up when she walked through the door, "Hey Katie. Is it almost time to go?" Johanna said as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Jim can you go get your wallet? It's in our room", Johanna asked and then kissed his cheek.

Jim smiled and walked up stairs then to the bedroom. The two girls walked him go and then Johanna walked over to Kate. "So, I'm guessing by the look on your face that Rick's your boyfriend now?" Johanna asked with a smile on her face; this caused Kate to blush and nod her head.

"Wait, how did you know?" Kate asked with a confused look on her face as she raised an eyebrow at her mom.

"Rick being the gentlemen he is asked for our permission to date you, and of course we said yes", Johanna said as she grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch.

Kate smiled at Rick's actions and how sweet he was. Just then Jim came down the stairs wear blue jeans, the school shirt and a black jacket. "You guys ready?" Jim said as he grabbed the keys, his phone, and his wallet.

"Yeah let's go", Kate said as she wrapped her arm around her mom's neck and walked out the door with her.

Jim smiled at his two girls as he locked the door and walked out. He looked over at Castle's house too see only the red Ferrari in the driveway and Martha's car gone. He smiled and walked to his car, started it up and left.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Both teams started coming about 30 minutes after Rick got there. His own team would look at him and not know who he was because of his mask. He saw Esposito and Ryan came in during his sprints but they didn't know it was him. It was now 6:50 and the gym was almost full when they walked to the locker room at 6:40. His only team was out warming up now and it was only him in the locker room.

He was doing his pregame routine where he would put on his uniform, kiss his dog tag that was a memory of his parents, and finally he would listen to a few of his dad's old songs. He had just finished when his team came in and sat on all the benches. The coach came in and high-fived everyone in a line.

"Alright everyone I this is Rick last game with us so let's make it count. This team is good and plays a tough game but if we play our no one can beat us. So what do you say Rick, help us get one more win?" Coach Jackson said as all eyes turned to Rick.

Rick smiled as he should up and walked into the middle of the circle. "You guys have been my family and as I say goodbye, I say good bye to a team and family. Let's go win this" Rick said and put his hand on the middle. Everyone else put their hand on top and then they all yelled, "One, two, three Flying Horses", with that they all ran out of the locker room.

Kate was sitting next to Lanie and her family as they watched the two teams run in. "I don't see Rick but there is that #3. What is he wearing?" Lanie said pointing to Rick but not knowing that she was.

"It's probably some kind of this to keep him from being hit in the face. I see professionals wear those sometimes. But maybe his coach didn't want him to play with a broken nose and the concussion earlier", Kate said as she looked around the court for Rick but didn't see him.

Rick was on the court and the game was about to start in a minute. He was going to be guarding Josh who was their point guard; Ryan was playing as the shooting guard, and Esposito was playing as the small forward. Rick could tell that almost everyone was pointing at him and whispering but he didn't really care as he high-fived his teammates. Esposito and Ryan came over and Rick could tell that they didn't know it was him yet.

Esposito had been watching the other team the whole time but he never saw Rick. Right now he and Ryan walked over to #3 who was high-fiving his teammates. "Be cool man we need this guy", Espo whispered into Ryan's ear. Ryan nodded and they walked to #3. "Good luck man, I wish you the best", Espo said shaking his hand as Ryan did the same.

Rick was trying not to laugh at how nice Esposito was being. "Way to show your soft side Javi", Rick said he walked away trying not to laugh at the look on their faces.

Espo couldn't believe that this whole time that Rick had been the star they were trying to get. Ryan and he shared a smile as they high-fived knowing Rick was going to their school. The referee blew his whistle signaling for the game to begin.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

The final score was 96 to 51 with the Flying Horses winning. Rick by himself score 54 points as the rest of his team had trouble scoring at all. Everyone was amazed by what Rick did but of course only a select few knew it was Rick.

Everyone was leaving as the game had finished about 15 minutes ago. The teams were now coming out of the locker rooms finished and ready to leave. Rick and his coach were the last to walk out from their locker room. The Becketts, Lanie and her family, Esposito's family, Ryan's family, Bob, Alexis who was asleep on Bob's shoulder, and Martha were all sitting on the bleachers waiting for Rick but only Ryan and Espo knew Rick was #3.

"Did you see #3? He was amazing and he has the best handles and shot I have ever seen I really hope we get him", Kate exclaimed as everyone agreed.

"And he was hot", Lanie said causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Sorry Lanie but I have a boyfriend now", Kate said causing Lanie to squeal.

Everyone covered their ears as Lanie did a happy dance.

Ryan's parents were confused and asked, "Wait who is your boyfriend?"

Kate smiled as she replied, "Richard Rodgers-Castle, Martha's nephew."

"Where have I heard that name before?" Esposito's parents asked thinking about the last name.

"His mom was Kyra Castle-Rodgers the actor and his dad was Greg Rodgers", Lanie said trying to sound as if it was nothing.

"No way, they were my favorite", the two sets of parents exclaimed together.

"Wait weren't they murdered?" Ryan's mom asked.

"Yeah he has been living in an orphanage for the last 6 or so years", Kate said and started looking for him. A smile came on her face when she saw him just walking out. "There he is walking out of the locker room with their coach", Kate said pointing them out and waving at Rick when he meet her eye.

Rick saw Kate and waved back. "Ready to go talk to the coach?" Coach Jackson said.

"Yeah let's go", Rick said as they walked up to Coach Montgomery. "Excuse me coach", Rick said as they came to a stop behind him.

Coach Montgomery turned around and smiled, "Good game coach and I didn't see you play Rick", and he said shaking their hands.

"He was out there almost every minute of the game and if I do say so myself he was the best player", Coach Jackson said with a smile.

"You probably couldn't tell it was me because I had a mask on but I was #3 if you saw any numbers", Rick said as he took of his jacket to show his jersey.

Montgomery was in shock that Rick actually wanted to go to his team. "It would be an honor to have you come to my team but if your excuse me I have some where to be but here is my card", Montgomery said handing Rick his card and trying not to do a happy dance. He nodded his head and walked away with a huge smile on his face.

Rick smiled and turned and hugged his Coach, "Don't worry I'll visit and we'll see each other when playing", and Rick said pulling back and them walking towards the group.

The group watched the whole thing and waited for Rick as he walked their way. When Rick was close enough everyone but Bob, Esposito and Ryan were in shock seeing what number he was. Esposito and Ryan stepped forward to greet him. "Good game bro and welcome to our team", Espo said as he did the typical guy handshake with Rick who did the same with Ryan.

"Yeah good job, but you could have eased out a little bit you outscored our whole team", Ryan said with annoyance in his voice at he the end.

"Thanks guys", Rick said then walked over to where Kate was standing within the group. He leaned down and kissed her cheek since the crowd was watching them. "Hey did you see me out there?" Rick said with a smile as he put his arm around Kate.

Kate nodded too shocked to talk. She just leaned closer into his side. "Hi everyone I'm Rick", he said shaking Ryan's and Esposito's parents hands. They introduced them self as they untied their tongues.

"Good game and welcome to the team", Jim said shaking Rick's hand. "Come on Joe let's go wait outside", Jim said as they walked out the door and everyone followed them.

Rick, Kate, Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan all decided to go to up to a cliff where they could graze out over the city and look at the sky.

Esposito, Ryan, and Lanie drove over to Rick's house to wait for them while Rick and Kate stayed back to say goodbye to Bob and Alexis who were going back with the team on the bus.

"Don't worry I'll come visit baby. No need for tears", Rick said who was talking to Alexis. Alexis was clutching to his neck and letting the tears fall.

"I'm going to miss you Ricky", Alexis said as Rick wiped the tears off her face. She hugged him as tight as she could then reached for Bob when Rick handled her off.

"I'll see you around hotshot", Bob said as he and Rick shook hands.

"See you later Mr. Mayor", Rick said giving his hand a squeeze and stepping back and putting his arm around Kate, who snuggled into his side, as Bob and Alexis stepped on to the bus. Just as the bus was pulling away they heard the whole bus yell, "BYE R.C."

Rick and Kate stood in silence as they watched the bus drive away till it was out of sight. "I'm going to miss them", Rick said and then hugged Kate to his body.

Kate just held onto him and squeezed him as she felt a few tears on her neck. "It's okay babe just let it out", Kate said as she rubbed his back. She sucked in a deep breath and the smell of him.

Rick pulled back and smiled at her with a few tears on his face. Kate smiled at him as she wiped the tears away. "Hey", he said in shaky voice.

"Hi, you okay?" Kate said as she stroked his face.

Rick smiled, "I've been better"; Rick said and then leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and gentle. To Kate it was perfect and comforting to Rick.

"Let's get out of here", Rick said as he ran his hand down her arm and interlinked their fingers.

Rick and Kate got into the car as Rick started it and pulled out. He reached across the panel and grabbed Kate's hand with that he sped off towards his house.

To most people they had good moods knowing that the school savior was there.

But not all because what they didn't know was that the whole time a guy was watching from the shadows. He knew everything was slipping through his fingers and it was all Rick's fault.

He vowed that he would make Rick pay for taking his popularity, Kate, and soon his starting spot on the basketball team. With that Josh walked to his car and sped away.

**I tried to not bore you guys to much with basketball in this because saying a whole game would be a lot.**

**So I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I was lucky to be able to write this much this weekend. **

**Please review I would love to hear your thoughts or ideas.**

**Thanx!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry that it took so long but my life has been crazy. Thank you for being supportive.**

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

Rick and Kate walked into holding hands and laughing. They looked into the living and kitchen but didn't see anyone in either.

"Guys?" Rick called out knowing they had to be somewhere because the car was outside.

"Up here!" Lanie called from upstairs.

The duo climbed the stairs to see them bringing down two tarps, a few blankets, pillows, and a telescope from the attic. "Martha let us up and then went to bed. She said goodnight", Espo said as he walked down the stairs and then closed the attic hatch.

"You guys ready?" Ryan asked as he gathered up the tarps and blankets.

"Yeah let's go", Rick said grabbing the pillows as Espo grabbed the telescope.

"Bro, are both those your cars?" Espo asked as they walked towards the stairs.

"They are and he has more in California", Kate answered for him as she wrapped her arms around his torso as they reached the top step.

"You'll let me drive one right?" Espo asked with his best puppy dog face.

"You can drive it up to the Warrior vs. Knicks game that you and Ryan will be joining us at", Rick said. The look on the boy's faces was priceless as the girls and Rick laughed.

"Really?" Ryan all but squeaked. Both he and Espo looked excited.

"Yeah really, we got court side seats and get to warm-up with the Warriors. Sorry Lanie I owe you", Rick said as he flashed a smile at her.

"It's okay, I don't like those kind of things ", Lanie said with a wave of the hand.

"You're the best bro. Kate he's a keeper", Espo said fist bumping Ryan and Rick.

"Trust me, I know", Kate said as she held on tighter.

They all walked out the door and to Rick's blue car as they put the stuff inside the trunk. Then Rick and hoped into Rick's car as the other 3 walked to the other. "See you there", Rick said before pulling out and driving in the direction Kate told him too.

About 20 minutes later Rick and Kate pulled into a parking spot on the cliff. The other 3 weren't there and neither was anyone else.

Kate had an evil smile on her face as Rick turned to look at her. "Oh, how will we ever pass the time?" Kate said trying to act innocence.

"I don't know but I have a few ideas …"Rick said as he leaned towards Kate trailing off.

Kate closed her eyes waiting for their lips to meet but instead she felt him kiss her cheek and go to her ear. "We can always just take a small nap", Rick said in a breathy tone as he pulled back.

To Kate this did all the wrong things to her. So as he leaned back in his seat with a smirk on his face, Kate growled and went over the console. Kate ended up straddling Rick and before Rick could say a word Kate crushed her lips on Ricks.

Rick groaned allowing Kate's tongue to slip into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance as they continued to kiss. Rick's hand traveled down to Kate's butt as he gave it a squeeze causing Kate to moan.

Kate's hands traveled under Rick's shirt and landed on his warm skin. Both moaned at the contact as they met in another passionate kiss.

But before it went any father they head a car horn honk. Both Rick and Kate pulled back and looked over at their friends who were just pulling up.

Kate groaned as she collapsed onto Rick and rested her head between his neck and shoulder.

"That was one kiss", Lanie said getting out of the car.

Kate giggled as she lifted her head. "You have no idea", Kate said causing Rick to blush and Lanie's mouth to fall open. Kate smiled as she leaned in and gave Rick a peck on the lips as she opened his door and got out.

"You guys got food?" Rick said as he got out and saw Ryan with a pizza box.

"Yeah, now open the truck", Lanie said waiting behind the car. Rick smiled at her as he walked around the back to open it up.

The four of them grabbed the supplies from his house, the pizza box, and a 6-pack of coke. With that they walked towards the looking area.

"So Rick, how did you get so good at basketball?" Kate asked as everyone turned to look at him.

"I had a lot of time to practice and some really good trainers. Like people in the NBA", Rick said not sharing everything.

"Do you know everyone in Hollywood?" Ryan asked in a teasing voice.

"I know a lot of people. I have a friend everywhere", Rick said as they got to the sitting area and put the two tarps down proceeding to put everything on top. They looked out at the view of the city with all the lights.

"This view is amazing", Rick said as he came up behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kate hummed as she leaned back into his warm body. "But it's nothing compared to you", Rick whispered for only Kate to hear as he stared at her.

Kate blushed at the comment and how sincere he sounded as she looked up into his eyes. "Thanks, but I bet almost everyone would agree that your gorgeously handsome", Kate said back and then reached up on her tippy-toes to kiss him.

"Do you guys mind sharing a blanket? We only have 4", Ryan said ruining their moment.

Kate pulled back and replied, "No problem." Then she grabbed Rick's hand and pulled him towards the tarp. They sat down with Kate in the V of Rick's legs leaning back into his chest.

Rick grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders and up to reach Kate. "When is your first day of school Rick?" Lanie asked from where she sat.

"I have to go in tomorrow and get all my stuff but Wednesday should be my first. I might not get to hang out with you guys because I am going to be stuck with a guide who has all my classes", Rick said as he reached for a slice of pizza.

"I'm so glad you chose to come to our school. You heard about our situation right?" Ryan said as he took a sip of his coke.

"No, is there a problem with the school?" Rick asked as he finished off his pizza.

"Well the past few years the school would get donations because we're a poor school. But this year no donations were coming in and the school board refuses to give us more money. The board loves sports and our rival school, The Lincoln Foxes, is better at sports. So, if we can win the championship in basketball or baseball the board will give us more money", Kate explained. "The only sport we have a chance is basketball but we weren't a championship team, so we needed you", Kate finished as she grabbed a coke.

"You guys expect me to take you to a championship? That's a lot of pressure", Rick said with wide eyes looking at them.

"If you play half as good as tonight in any game, we will win", Ryan said.

Rick grabbed another piece of pizza and smiled. "Well I give you my word to always give you all I got on the court", Rick said to his friends. "But that means everyone is going to treat me different. Awesome!" Rick said as he high-fived Ryan.

"Let's just hope the girls keep their hands to their self", Kate said under her breath.

"Don't worry Kate, I would never cheat on you", Rick said as he kissed her head.

Kate smiled as she cuddled closer to him under the blanket.

A few minutes went by in silence as they gazed at the sky. "You guys want to set up the telescope?" Rick asked breaking the silence.

"Sure", Espo and Ryan said getting up. Rick moved out behind Kate and stood up.

"I'm cold now", Kate whined once Rick stood up. Rick smiled as he leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

It took the boys about 3 minutes to set up the telescope. After it was set up they all took turns looking at everything in the sky. Rick had seemed to know everything and would know the answers to all their questions.

Now they were all lying back down with Rick lying on his back with pillows under his head and Kate was right beside him and her head was resting where his heart was. Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan were on the side of them lying back with blankets on top of them.

"It's 10:40 pm and you guys have school tomorrow we should get going", Rick said after checking his watch.

"10:40 already, man I promised to be home by 11:35. Let's pack up", Esposito said getting up and folding his blanket.

The rest of the gang got up and started packing up. 20 minutes later the group had packed up and said their goodbyes.

"See you guys tomorrow", Kate said to the rest of the group as they pulled out. Kate and Rick watched till they left and then went to their car. "We should do it again sometime, it was fun", Kate said as she put her seat belt on.

"It was but we need to get you home", Rick said as he started the car. Kate smiled as she watched him. She was still watching him as they pulled out and started down the hill.

About 15 minutes later they were pulling into Rick's driveway. The whole ride was full of small talk and laughing but no matter what the smile stayed on their faces.

"Home sweet home, I had a lovely night", Rick said as he pulled the keys out and turned to Kate.

"It was a great night", Kate said as she brought her hand up to his face.

Rick turned his head and kissed her palm. Kate's heart did a flip at his actions as Kate leaned in and put her lips on his.

Unlike their passionate kisses this was gentle and sweet as they took their turns exploring each others mouths. When the need for oxygen became too much they pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"Wow", Kate said breathless as she sucked in a deep breath. Rick smiled at her and leaned back in his seat.

"Let's get you home", Rick said as he got out of the car and walked over to her side.

Kate smiled as Rick opened her door and she took his hand he held out to her.

They walked in silence over to Kate's house and they stopped at her doorstep. Rick leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight", Rick said and pulled back.

Kate wouldn't stand for that being their goodnight kiss. So, she grabbed his shirt and yanked him towards her. Their lips crashed together as Rick's hands went to work in Kate's hair. Kate's went around his back pulling him closer. Kate's tongue demanded entrance into Rick's mouth as he happily opened his mouth.

Their tongues battled for the upper hand as they kissed. Rick bite down on Kate's lower lip causing her to moan.

Oxygen finally became a need and the two pulled back panting as Kate rested her check on his shoulder. "That's a goodnight kiss", Kate said as she pulled in a deep breath.

Rick smiled and kissed her on the head. He stepped back as they untangled. "Goodnight beautiful, sleep well", Rick said and started back to his house with a smile on his face.

Kate smiled as she walked into her door and towards her room. She got ready for bed thinking about Rick; she got in bed under her blankets with a smile on her face as she drifted to sleep.

On the other side of the street Rick was setting his alarm clock. He got in bed and smiled when Kate came to his mind, he fell asleep happy with his life.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Rick had gotten up at 4:50 and got ready for his morning run. He was writing a note to his Aunt telling her he would be out running. He looked at his watch, 5:02, and decided for about 30ish minute run.

He walked out the door and started his stretching as he looked around and saw a few people up grabbing their newspaper. He smiled and took off into a jog.

People he passed would smile at him and say, "Welcome to the team." It was amazed him at how many people already knew him.

He was about 20 minutes into his jog when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Coach Montgomery in his suit coming out of a house. "Good morning", Rick said as he came to a stop where Montgomery was standing.

"Morning Rick, going for a run?" Montgomery asked as he and Rick walked towards his car.

"About to finish one", Rick said as he checked his watch.

"Remember to came in this morning", Montgomery said as he put his stuff in the car.

"Don't worry I'll be there. See you later", Rick said as he waved as took off back towards his house.

About 10 minutes later Rick was just coming back to his house when he saw Jim outside picking up his newspaper. "Morning Jim", Rick said as he started towards Jim.

Jim looked up and smiled when he saw Rick then he replied, "Morning Rick how was your run?" Jim put the paper under his arm as he turned to Rick.

"It was good and it was nice learning the area", Rick said as he cooled down from his run.

"How about you come over for breakfast in around 20 minutes?" Jim asked as he checked his watch.

"I would love to, see you in a bit", Rick said as he jogged back over to his house. Rick walked in and saw his Aunt in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Morning Darling", Martha greeted as she saw him walk in.

"Morning", Rick said as she walked to the kitchen and kissed her cheek then continued to grab some water. He drank down a gulp of water as his Aunt checked her phone.

"I have a client out of the city to talk to today; you remember what my job is right?" Martha said as she looked over to her nephew.

"Don't you talk to people who what to sell them to people close or even out of the country", Rick said recalling what she told him.

"Pretty much, I have to go will you be alright?" Martha said as she sent out a reply on her phone.

"Yeah I'll be alright and Jim invited me over for breakfast. I have to go get ready so I'll see you later", Rick said as he kissed her cheek again then walked back to his room to get ready.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Kate woke up from a great dream that she couldn't remember but it left a huge smile on her face. She got up and shut off her alarm clock then made her bed. She was still smiling as she made her way to take a smile.

About 20 minutes later Kate was ready to go and was walking out of her room. She walked down the stairs and saw her parents making breakfast together and talking about their latest case. "Morning guys", Kate said as she walked into the kitchen and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Good morning Katie", her parents answered at the same time as she leaned across the counter.

"So what's the plan for Friday with the game and everything happening?" Kate asked her parents. Her parents started explaining everything as she listened.

On the other side of the street Rick had just finished getting ready and was walking out of the house. He walked to the Beckett's door and knocked waiting for someone to answer.

Jim and Johanna were just finishing when the knock was heard. "Who's that?" Kate asked as she had been playing Flappy Bird.

"It's your boyfriend, so go answer the door", Jim said with a smile causing Kate to blush but to smile.

Kate all but jumped out of her seat and ran to the door. She opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Rick wearing his dare-devil smile that screams 'Dangerous-but-fun'. _He looks handsome in any clothes, _Kate thought as she took him in. "Hey stud", Kate said as she launched herself into his arms.

Rick reacted quickly as he wrapped his arms around her, "Hey gorgeous, how did you sleep?" Rick said as he kissed her head.

"Great but all I could think about was kissing you", Kate said as she pulled back and kissed Rick.

It was like their kiss the night before in his car because it was sweet but short since her parents were in the room next door. Kate smiled as she leaned back and grabbed his hand. "Let's go get breakfast then you can drive me to school in your Ferrari and make everyone jealous. For boys it will be because they want to be like you and girls because they can't have you", Kate said as she then dragged him into the kitchen.

"Good morning", Rick said to the 2 adults who were setting the table.

"Morning Rick", Johanna said as she grabbed everything and started putting it onto the table.

"Good to see you again", Jim said as he went to help his wife.

The two couples sat down at the table after everything was on it. "This looking great guys, thanks for inviting me", Rick said as they all started putting food on their plates.

"It's no problem at all but Martha was invited to. Did you tell her?" Johanna said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"She had to go out of town for business", Rick said as he took a bite of eggs.

"So what are you doing today Rick?" Jim asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"I have to go down to the school to get everything sorted out but rather then that I don't know", Rick said as he finished a piece of bacon.

"Oh, I'm going to ride with Rick to school probably from now on", Kate said she looked over to Rick for conformation.

"Yeah it's really no problem but a pleasure really", Rick said as he smiled at Kate who started to get lost in Rick's eyes.

"Okay thanks Rick that helps a lot", Johanna, who was normally the one that dropped Kate off in the morning, said.

It took about 5 more minutes for all of them to finish breakfast before they started all cleaning up. "You ready to go Kate?" Rick asked as they had just finished cleaning the table.

"Yeah let's go", Kate said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living to grab her bag. "Bye guys, love you", Kate called out to the kitchen where her parents were.

"Bye Katie, love you too and bye Rick", the two said back together. The 2 teens smiled as they walked out the door and over to Rick's house.

"Are there any quiet places at school to do work and everything you know at lunch and after school before practice?" Rick asked Kate as he put his arm around her shoulders and she put hers around his waist.

"No but before we came to the school, rumor has it that there was a student lounge that got closed down", Kate said as they reached Rick's red car.

"Know any good places to make-out, because will most definitely help in the near future", Rick said into her ear and placing a few kisses on her neck causing Kate to shudder. He pulled out of her arms as he hoped into the driver's seat.

Kate glared at him as she tried to calm down her buzzing body then walked to the passenger seat. She threw her back pack into the back as she sat down into the seat. She leaned over and pulled Rick's head down and crushed her lips to his. She forced her tongue into his mouth as he moaned at her eager tongue. She ran her hairs through his hair as his stayed on her hips.

Kate pulled back panting as they both tried to caught their breath. She looked up at him from where she was resting her head on his shoulder and laughed.

"What?" Rick said as she stopped laughing.

"Your hair looks funny", Kate said as she started fixing it with her fingers, "There all better."

Rick smiled at her as he started the car and pulled out towards the school. After a quick drive, where they were listening to a bunch of Beach Boy song, Rick was pulling into the school parking lot. They could feel everyone's eyes on them as they drove in. Kate couldn't help the smirk on her face at almost every guy ogling the car and every girl was looking at Rick. _Dream on girls, he's taken,_ Kate thought in her head as she turned to look at Rick.

Rick pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car then he popped out and went to Kate's side and opened her door. Rick could feel everyone's eyes on him but he didn't care. As Kate stood up he put his arm around her shoulders again as she put her around his waist again. She grabbed her backpack out of the back and they started to where Esposito, Ryan, and Lanie were standing at the front of the school.

As they walked everyone they passed said to Rick, "Welcome to the team." All the girls gave Rick a look but quickly turned away when they meet Kate's glare.

Lanie was giving Kate the look when the couple finally made it to the group. "You guys know how to make an entrance", Espo said with a smirk.

"You're just jealous", Rick said in a teasing voice as he stuck his tongue out at Esposito.

The other 3 teens laughed at the two just as they heard a voice. "Well is it Kate and the loser gang. Who's this?" A girl said who was in a tank top and a way to short shorts.

Kate almost cursed her luck as she heard the voice of Meredith. Meredith was the head cheerleader and school slut, she was the reason almost no relationship worked for Kate. Kate knew she shouldn't worry but she couldn't help thinking that there was a possible to Rick would leave her for Meredith.

"I'm Kate's boyfriend, Rick and I'm new here starting tomorrow", Rick said as he pulled Kate more into his side. Kate wanted to do a happy dance because of what Rick said and how it caused Meredith to freeze for a second.

"Well if you ever want to go out with a real women, give me a call", Meredith said as she came to a stop in front of the group with the other cheerleaders behind her. As she said this Meredith reached out and put her hand on Rick's chest. "Is that a 6-pack I feel? Oh my god, you're that amazing basketball player aren't you?" Meredith said as she came to a realization in her head.

Kate felt the anger growing in her at Meredith when insulted her and then she put her hands on Rick. Before Kate was about to step up to Meredith she felt Rick's hand on her arm as a stop.

Rick moved quickly grabbing Meredith's hand and taking it off him then putting Kate more behind him. "Yeah I'm the new player and for your earlier comment I would never go out with you even if I weren't with Kate but I got lucky enough for her to choose me and she would be my first choice each time. Now if you will leave because your starting to make a scene", Rick said as he stood tall and talked with authority.

"Her better than me? Yeah right!" Meredith said making a bigger scene that caught the attention of Principal Montgomery.

Montgomery walked over to the group and came to a stop in front of them. "Is there a problem here?" He asked with his arms crossed in front of him.

"They have been saying mean things about me and Rick was hitting on me and Kate got mad", Meredith turning into the princess that she fooled everyone to think she was.

"That's not what happened at all. She came over here and insulted them they she try to come on to me and I nicely asked her to leave", Rick said. "This is what this school is like full of lying people, it gets me thinking", Rick continued.

You could see the panic on everyone around to hear what he said as a few of the cheerleaders stepped up. "Rick is telling the truth, sir. We were standing here the whole time", one of them said as the others all nodded.

"Well than Meredith, you might have gotten away with things in the past but I'll be watching you from now on. Now move along and Rick me in my office in a few minutes", Montgomery said with a no-nonsense voice. When Meredith and her crew left Montgomery turned and sent a smile and nod to them before walking away.

"Dude Meredith, the head cheerleader you just showed up, normally gets away with anything she wants because no one will stand up to her. This school owns you another thank you", Ryan said after all the attention directed at them died down.

"Well that was actually fun but I have to get to the office, see you guys later", Rick said to Lanie, Esposito, and Ryan then turned to Kate, "See you later gorgeous", Rick said to her and then pecked her on the lips before turning and walking towards the office. The gang watched him go and get stopped by almost everyone saying welcome.

"We have the most popular kid and don't forget hottest boy in the school in our group. Awesome!" Lanie said as she high-fived Kate.

The bell rang seconds later as they all started walking towards there 1st period of the day. Rick on the other had just reached the office when the bell rang. He walked up to the desk and was greeted by the lady sitting there, "Good morning Mr. Castle-Rodgers, the principal's office is to your right straight down the hall, he's in."

"Thank you", Rick said as he started towards Montgomery's office. When he got there he knocked on the door and walked in when he heard a faint 'Come in'.

Montgomery looked up when Rick walked in, "Rick go ahead and take a seat we have some paperwork and discussing to do", Montgomery said as he grabbed some papers from the corner of his desk. Rick groaned at the word paperwork as he took a seat.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Rick was just signing the last bit of paperwork as Kate and the rest of the gang were in homeroom, their last period that was about 10 minutes. Rick hadn't seen them today, after having to go over what he had learned and the program he would be in then they went to grab lunch at Togo's and then finally came back talked about basketball then signed all the papers. "And done", Rick said as he finished off his signature.

"Good. Oh, I almost forgot tomorrow you don't have to bring a backpack we are having a school wide kind of fair day were it will be all fun and then a basketball tournament at the end", Montgomery explained to Rick as they both stood up. "Actually I think all the kids are being told right now in their homerooms", Montgomery said checking the clock on the wall.

"I just remembered something", Rick said as a light bulb went off in his head, "I was wondering about the space that an old student lounge was before and what you do with it?" Rick asked.

"That is the little building like thing that connects the school and gym but we don't use it for anything anymore so most students think that there isn't any space up there. It is almost completely empty, why?" Montgomery replied curious about why Rick wanted to know about it.

"I was wondering if I could rent it out, you know as a place to do homework after school and a place for me and my friends to hang out in at lunch", Rick said as he crossed his fingers hoping for a yes.

"Why would you want that spot and what do you mean but rent it out?" Montgomery asked confused about the request.

"I thought it would be nice to have a place and I will pay you $5,000 per years to have the room and I will pay to have it upgraded and everything then when I leave it will belong to the school again. Deal?" Rick said as he held out his hand.

"I can't argue with that but do any work on the weekend without students around. Here's a key that will open the door to your new room and to the gym", Montgomery said as he shook Rick's hand then gave Rick 2 key.

"Great and you already worked out everything with my Aunt right? You don't need her to come back in?" Rick asked as he put the keys onto his key chain.

"Yeah we worked everything out already and give me the check whenever you can this month and Martha and I already got everything done so you'll be starting tomorrow. School will be ending in about 2 minutes to if you want to beat the traffic", Montgomery said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Don't worry I'm just going to want for Kate and the gang", Rick said as he sat down in the chair.

"Kate? Kate Beckett?" Montgomery asked surprised Rick already knew someone, "She hangs out with Lanie, Ryan, and Esposito, right?"

"Yeah that would be them, Kate and … Um… Kate and I are together. She lives across the street from me", Rick said blushing that he was telling his new principal this. "Can I use your bathroom really quick?"

"Yeah go ahead but come back before you leave", Montgomery said to Rick. Rick got up and walked out of the door.

Montgomery smiled at Rick's retreating form. After Rick was out of sight he walked to the door. He called out to lady that had greeted Rick, "Once the bell rings can you call Kate Beckett to the office."

"Yes sir", she answered as she turned back to the computer. Montgomery smiled as he went back to his desk and waited for the bell to ring. About 10 seconds after he sat down, the bell rang and he heard Kate being called to the office.

Just coming out of their homeroom Kate and the gang heard her being called to the office. "What did you do?" Lanie said with a smirk.

"I don't think I did anything", Kate said as they changed their course to the office. The boys snickered at Kate till they got to the office where the group agreed to meet in front of the school.

Kate walked into the office and went up to the desk. "Excuse me, I'm Kate Beckett. I was called up to the office", Kate said as she looked around the office.

"Yes please go into the principal's office", the lady said as she kept her eyes on the computer.

Kate nodded and walked over to the open door, "You wanted to see me sir", Kate said as she came in and took a seat in the chair on the right.

"Yes we're getting a new student, Alexander, and I was wondering if you would act as his guide because he'll have all the same classes as you", Montgomery said trying to keep his face straight.

Kate couldn't help the disappointment she felt when it wasn't Rick's name. "Yeah I'll do it", Kate said trying to muster up a smile.

"Okay he's coming back right now and he doesn't go by Alexander that's his second name", Montgomery said finally smiling.

Kate heard the footsteps coming up and she turned around when they got closer. She turned around and she felt the biggest smile on her face when she saw Rick.

Rick walked back in and saw it Kate who was sitting there he couldn't help the surprised look on his face but a smile made its way on his face. "Hey Kate, what are you doing here?" Rick asked as he went to her seat and leant down to kiss her cheek then sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hey babe, I was called here so I could act as a guide to an Alexander", Kate said as she turned to face Rick.

"Well I go by Rick as you already know. Wait you're going to be my guide? That means we have all the same classes. Awesome!" Rick said as he turned to look at Kate.

"So it's all settled, you are free to go. See you tomorrow", Montgomery said as he put his glasses back on and went back to paperwork.

"Bye", Rick and Kate answered at the same time. Kate grabbed Rick's hand and laced their fingers together.

The two walked out together and walked towards the front of the school where their friends were waiting.

Things were really starting to look up and everything was going right for Rick and Kate.

Life was good.

**My life is still crazy but I am writing whenever I can.**

**Please review I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thanks. **


	14. Author Notice-Sorry and Please Read This

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it is taking me so long to post and it is going to take this long for a tiny bit because I dislocated my right shoulder and bruised a rib in a fight. I will be taking pain meds which make everything a bit loopy and my typing is slower because I am only using one hand (my non-dominate hand).**

**But let's get away from the bad stuff and I have a question on what you would like to happen.**

**The two options are:**

**1. **1.******Alexis stays at the orphanage with Bob in Troy**

**Or**

**2. 2.****Bob is adopted to a different part of New York and Alexis is adopted my Martha and Rick.**

**Whatever you choose is way more than okay with me. If it is #2 then it won't take place in the next chapter but in a future chapter. Your ideas are loved.**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me and wish me a speedy recovery! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry with the meds I can only write a short amount at a time. I will start and in the end have the same word five times in a row when it doesn't even belong and then I would lose my own train of thought. **

**This is a filler chapter but the next chapter will be the fun day at their school because my doses on pain meds will go down.**

**Your votes were counted and I thank you all for your input. **

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

Kate was putting away all of her school work and homework since she just finished. The group had met outside then all went their separate ways to do their homework or in Rick's case to go buy new school supplies. Rick and Kate had agreed to hang out later at Kate's house once they both finished what they had to do.

Kate sent out a text to Rick telling him she was done and he could come over whenever. Kate put her phone in her pocket and started toward the living room. She walked out her door and heard the sound of her mom playing the piano and humming along. Kate smiled as she listened along to her mom's playing as she started down the stairs then to sit down next to her mom.

Johanna stopped playing as Kate sat down next to her. "Hey sweetie did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, Rick is going to be coming over soon, can we order a pizza then watch a movie?" Kate asked as she put her arms around her mom and leaned into him.

"Yeah that's fine. You won't mind me playing?" Johanna had only been playing for about a year now but she was doing good.

"No you can play all you want. Maybe you could even teach us how to play a little", Kate suggested as she heard a knock on the door. "Yeah he's here", Kate got up quick and ran to the door.

She opened up the door to look out to nothing outside. Her smile faded as she poked her head out the door and looked to the right for Rick. Everything went black as she felt two hands cover her eyes and Rick's smell surround her. "Guess who?"

Kate smiled knowing it was Rick as she leaned back into him. "I don't know, Josh?" Kate teased him.

"Not funny", Rick grumbled behind her as he took his arms back and crossed them over his chest with a pout on his face.

Kate turned around with a smile on her face. _He looks adorable, _Kate thought. The smile stayed on her face as she put her hands on his cheeks, "My big baby." Using her hands she pulled his head down for a kiss.

She pulled the lip he was pouting with into her mouth and sucked on it. Rick moaned as he put his hands on her waist. He quickly took control of the kiss by nipping on her top lip which caused her to moan letting his tongue to slip into her mouth. He kiss went back and forth with control till they parted and leaved their foreheads together.

"Hi", Rick said as he leaned back and linked their hands together and pulled back.

"Hey", Kate said as she brought her hand up to fix his hair.

Rick smiled and pulled her inside. Right when he stepped in he was meet with sound that has always been in his life. Rick came to a stop as he had a flashback of all the times he came home and heard his father playing.

Kate felt Rick stop and put on the brakes to avoid running into him. "Rick?" But she got no reply.

She looked at his face and saw that it looked like his mind was in a different place. "Rick… Rick …Rick!" Kate said failing to get a respond till she all but shouted his name.

"What?" Rick turned to Kate realizing he had zoned out.

"You okay, babe?" Kate asked as she took his other hand into hers so she was holding both of his hand.

"I'm fine", Rick said trying to get the memories of his father and the picture of his death out of his mind, "Who's playing the piano?"

"My mom, she has been learning how to play. Come on she is going to teach us a tiny bit", Kate said as she pulled him towards where her mother was missing Rick's smirk behind her back.

They walked into the room to see Johanna focused on the music in front of her. "Hey Johanna, how are you?" Rick asked as he came up the piano pulling Kate with him.

Johanna turned her head to Rick and smiled "Hey Rick, I'm going doing good, how are you?"

"I'm doing great. You play beautifully", Rick said gesturing towards the piano.

"Thanks, I'll teach you a few things. Who wants to go first?" Johanna asked looking between the two.

"Kate will, good luck", Rick said directing the last part at Kate as he kissed her on the cheek.

Johanna taught Kate a few notes that in a row were part of "It's a Small World." Kate did it a few times mostly getting it.

"Good job Katie, you almost got it. Rick your turn", Johanna said as she waited for Rick to sit down.

"Try and beat that", Kate teased Rick as she stood behind them.

"Is that a challenge?" Rick asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah it is. If you do better you, can pick our movie", Kate said trying to act confidence. "If not, I pick."

"Alright", Rick and Kate shook hands sealing the deal. "Let's do this", Rick as he stretched out his arms.

Johanna showed it to him one more time Rick tired.

Rick was trying to act like a newbie who knew nothing but he had actually started playing when he was 7 with many other instruments.

Kate couldn't help the smile that came on her face when Rick put his fingers down on the wrong keys. But it only got bigger when he pressed down and an ugly sound came out. "That the best you got. Give it your all to try and beat me", Kate said causing Rick to look at her.

Rick smiled at the look on Kate's face and how confident she looked and he couldn't wait to see her face after.

Rick turned back to the piano putting his fingers on different keys than Johanna had taught them.

"Rick your fingers are on the wrong keys", Johanna said pointing to the ones she had taught him.

"I know", Rick said before he started.

Kate and Johanna could only watch shocked as his fingers flew across the key making the most beautiful song they had ever heard.

Johanna couldn't believe what he was playing because of how difficult it was. While Kate knew she had been hustle by Rick again but couldn't bring herself to care at the song he was playing.

Rick finished and turned to the two girls with a loop-sided smile. "How'd I do? I'm a bit rusty", Rick said as he had to hold back a laugh at their faces.

"Where did you learn to play like that? It was beautiful!" Johanna asked still trying to overcome her shock.

"I believe you forgot who my dad was. He taught me a lot of different instruments and that was a song he would play to my mom whenever she was sad", Rick said as he ran his hands over the keys one more time before standing up.

Kate couldn't believe she had been so dumb to forget his dad was one of the best musicians ever. She walked up to Rick and punched him in the arm earning her a big 'Ouch'. "That's for hustling me again", Kate then pulled his head down for a quick kiss, "And that is for playing that beautiful song."

Rick smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her to his side. "So I get to pick the movie?" Rick asked in a teasing tone.

Kate just shook her head and started pulling Rick towards the living room.

Rick smiled at Johanna and waved before disappearing from her sight.

As far as Johanna was concerned was that the world needed more Richard Castle-Rodgers. She went back to playing the piano hoping to one day to get to Rick's level of play.

Kate had dragged Rick to the couch and pushed him down flat on his back before getting on top, straddling his hips and then them meeting in the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced.

They had been at that for about a minute when Rick flipped them over so he was on top causing Kate to gasp then moan along with Rick as their hips meet. After about 5 minutes, Kate pulled back to finally breath.

Rick started trailing kisses from her chin to her ear then went down to the neck causing Kate's toes to curl a few times. He kissed his way back up to kiss her cheeks, eyelids, tip of her nose, then finally a sweet kiss on her lips.

Rick pulled back this time resting their foreheads together as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Wow", Kate said still unable to put any words together as she whole body was tingling and her head swimming.

Rick smiled and leaned down for a quick peck on the lips before moving to actually sit down on the couch. "What brought that on?"

"Your piano playing", Kate said as she moved to lay her head on his legs stretching her body out on the couch.

"Well then I will have to play more often", Rick said as he grabbed the remote and started looking for a movie to watch on Netflix.

Rick put on 'The Sandlot 2' and leaned back on the couch. Sometime during the movie he had started running his fingers through Kate's hair. That drew Kate to sleep about half way into the movie. Rick used this time to stare at Kate and really study her face.

Jim had come home right as the movie was ending. He and Rick had started talking then Johanna had come down. Now the three were still about an hour after the movie had finished. Kate stirring had caused them to notice how late it was.

Rick tried to wake up Kate only to have her snuggle closer to Rick and say, "To comfort."

Rick smiled, "I'll carry her up to her bed then head back home. Goodnight guys."

The two adults said their goodnights then retried to bed asking Rick to lock the door on the way out.

Rick smiled at the two watching them climb the stairs then turning his attention to Kate when he heard a door close. Rick carefully moved out from under Kate before scooping Kate up into his arms.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. Rick smiled and kissed the top of her head then moved towards her room.

Rick walked up the stairs and straight into Kate's room and put her under her covers and tucking her in. Kate barely stirred the whole but when Rick made a move to leave Kate's arm shot out grabbing his wrist.

"No goodnight?" Kate said half asleep.

Rick smiled leaning down and sweet lingering kiss before pulling away and walking home. He looked at his watch as he crossed the street, 10:17 it read.

He walked in the door and saw his Aunt sitting at the table reading a book he never heard of. "Hey Auntie, I'm going to hit the sack", Rick said as he went and kissed her cheek.

"Night Richard, see you in the morning", Martha said watching him to move to his room.

That night Kate and Rick slept knowing tomorrow was going to be fun.

**Thank you all again and don't expect a quick update, sorry.**

**Please review I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thanks. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys,**

**First off I'm super sorry for taking so long it update but in my defense it wasn't my fault. So the reason I couldn't write was because I was stuck in the hospital. I had to go back in because one of the cuts I got, during my fight, got infected causing me to have a really bad fever that kept me in the hospital bed. I had started writing the chapter before and continued as soon as I could.**

**Also I made a mistake earlier with saying they are all 16 I meant to have them all be 17 so I'm going to stick with 17. I went back and changed it already.**

**I made this EXTRA long as a sorry. **

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy! **

**[F.Y.I: Chapter rated T for language.] **

Rick had gotten up and went through his morning routine. He ran into Montgomery again on his run and he reminded him that he didn't need school supplies but maybe his basketball gear. Also that he should be there between 8:30&9:00 am, rather than the normal 7:00 am.

Kate was just finishing getting ready and was walking down stairs for breakfast. But instead of smelling and/or seeing her breakfast, she saw her parents just sitting and drinking coffee.

"Morning guys, are we not having breakfast because I have to get to school", Kate said coming to a stop at the counter.

"Katie, did you forget? You start school at 8:30 so we're going out for breakfast", Johanna informed her daughter.

"Oh, right I forgot", Kate smiled thinking of how much fun the day was going to be.

"Do us a favor by going and inviting Martha and Rick, sweetie", Jim said as he walked around the counter and kissed Kate on the head.

Kate smiled at her parents then quickly walked over to Rick's house. She walked up to the door and knocked. She waited for a minute before knocking again, harder this time. She heard footsteps coming towards the door about 30 seconds later.

The door opened to a sight that caused Kate to blush and have heat pool in her stomach while it became too hot for her. There, standing in at the door, was Rick standing in only a towel that was around his waist with drops of water still running down his chest telling Kate he had just gotten out of the shower.

_He looks like some kind of god, _Kate thought as she stared at Rick's chest watching the water drops disappeared into the towel.

"Hey", Rick said blushing as he saw Kate staring at his body.

Kate finally broke out of her trance and blushed realizing what she was doing. "Hey handsome", Kate stepped up to him and gave him a quick peck on his lips not trusting herself to do any more.

Rick smiled at her then stepped to side opening the door more, "Come on in. I'm going to go put some clothes on."

_Please don't_, Kate thought in her mind as she watched his form reacting to his room.

When she heard his door closed she walked to the island in the kitchen and leaned against it. About 30 seconds later she heard Martha coming down the stairs on the phone with what seemed to be a client.

"It's being shipped from Africa as we speak … alright goodbye", Martha hung up the phone and noticed Kate. "Katherine darling, what a surprise what brings you by?"

"We're going out to eat right now, and were wondering if you guys want to come", Kate asked as she gave the older women a hug.

"We would love to. I'm ready we just have to wait for Richard", Martha said as she grabbed her purse off the chair near the island.

Right on cue they heard a door open and footsteps were heading their way. Rick walked in wearing a white shirt with his old schools logo on the front and his name and #3 on the back, black basketball shorts that go down around his knees, and black and white Nike shoes, with socks inside them, in his hands. His hair was still wet and his boyish smile in place on his face.

"Morning ladies", Rick said as he kissed his aunt on the cheek then proceeded to kiss Kate on the lips.

It amazed Kate how every time she got butterflies in her stomach when they kiss, heck whenever they simply touched she got butterflies and her body would tingle.

"Good morning darling, put on your shoes and brush your hair we're going out for breakfast with the Becketts. I going to head over there, lock up on your way out kiddos", Martha said then walked out the door and over to the Beckett house.

Rick, who was now standing next to Kate, smiled at Kate then turned around. But before he could walk to the table Kate jumped on his back wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her head came to a rest on his shoulder peeking up at him.

Rick turned his head pushing their smiles together into a kiss while walking toward the table. With a little help from Rick, Kate moved her body to the front of Rick never breaking their kiss and moaning when their tongues met.

Kate broke the kiss to breath as Rick made his kissing her jawline down to her neck. Kate leaned her head back giving Rick better access to her neck. Kate moaned when Rick sucked on her pulse point. He made his way back up her neck causing her to moan a few times. He kissed his way up to her ear pulling her earlobe into his mouth biting down on it then moving it bite down on the spot behind her ear that caused her toes to curl and moan as he went over his bite mark with his tongue.

"I have to get ready", Rick whispered into her ear in a breathless tone that caused Kate to shudder. Rick kissed her one more time on the lips before setting her on the table and then moving to sit down.

Kate sat for a while watching him put his shoes on and calming her body down. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she took it out to see a text from her mom telling her that they were going to go ahead and for her and Rick to drive over and met them at Sally's Diner.

Kate smiled as she turned to look out the window and see her parent's car pulling out of their driveway.

Rick seemed to notice too, "Hey! They're leaving without us!?"

Kate turned back to Rick rolling her eyes at him, "We going to meet them over there so stop whining."

Rick grumbled but proceeded to get ready and 5 minutes later they were walking out the door toward Rick's blue car.

After 10 minutes of driving and playful banter, they arrived at the diner pulling into the parking spot.

Rick got out and ran to Kate's side opening her door for her. Kate smiled at Rick and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

They walked into the diner where only a few people were there sitting in the different booths or at the on the stool at the counter. They spotted their party in the back at corner booth, chatting up a storm.

Rick and Kate made their way over to the booth and slide in next to each other. The meal was eaten in comfortable conversions about everything and nothing only stopping when their food arrived.

Rick and Kate had gotten two meals and split them while they either took turns feeding each other or passing their plates back and forth. Then the argument started about payment.

"No we suggested this we should pay", Jim and Johanna kept repeating.

"It's really no problem, we should at least half the check", Rick argued.

The waiter came over and started collecting their plates. He looked nervous as he said it was his first week on the job. So while they continued to argue about the payment he lost his grip on one of the plates causing the silver wear and cup to fall, but thankfully nothing broke.

"I'm so sorry", the boy said as he got on his knees starting to clean up the mess.

Rick smiled at him getting out of the booth and helping the boy clean, telling him it was no problem and that he would get the hang of it.

But what Rick didn't know Sally, the owner, had come out when he first dropped the plates and saw Rick help pick everything up. Sally smiled but as she looked she didn't recognize him even if she did know the whole table rather than him. Once her employee finished, and the boy sat back down, she made her way towards the table.

"Hey everybody, did you enjoy your meal?" Sally asked and once she real looked at Rick she known who he was because of Rick's shirt.

"It was great thank you. My compliments to the establishment and the chiefs", Rick said as he turned on the charm.

"You're just the sweetest", Sally said showing part of her country side. "Let's see you're handsome, sweet, and a good athlete. You must be quite the charmer."

"Thanks", Rick said blushing till something caught his mind, "I'm guessing everyone heard about me, huh? Everywhere I go people always say welcome to the team."

"Well a neighbor hero like you is going to be recognized. Can I get you anything else, folks?" Sally asked.

"No we're Sally, we'll just take the check", Martha said as she reached for her purse.

"Wait, Sally? Are you the owner?" Rick asked.

"Yes I am. And it's on the house as long as just play basketball like the other night. Have a good day folks", Sally said smiling at them then walking away before they could protest.

"Wow! We have to get to school", Kate said as she checked the watch on Rick wrist seeing they would be late unless they left right then.

The group said their goodbyes as Kate dragged Rick to the door. He saw Sally standing at the register in the front of the store. "Thanks again Sally. I hope to come back soon. Bye." Rick shouted out the last part as Kate dragged him through the door.

Kate continued dragging Rick all the way to his car, stopping at the driver door and pecking him on the lips, and then going around and getting in on her side.

Rick drove a tiny bit faster than normal to try and get to school on time. They arrived with 2 minutes before the bell rang.

"I told you we would get here on time", Rick teased Kate as they got out of the car and meet in the front.

Everyone seemed to already be inside since there were only a few people still outside. "Come on we have to hurry", Kate said as she grabbed Rick's hand and tugged him pulling him into a jog with her.

Right as they were getting to the door Montgomery came out holding the door for them. "Come with me to the office", he said. He sensed the unspoken question and continued, "Both of you."

They walked with Montgomery in silence rather than when Rick whispered into Kate's ear, "You got me in trouble on my first day. Maybe you're a bad influence."

Kate had to hold back her laugh and witty comeback as they stepped into the office. "Are we in any trouble?" She asked scared of a negative answer.

"What gave you that idea? Of course you guys aren't. I just have Rick's schedule, books, and his locker number with the combination. I thought Rick could go drop off his books in his locker then you go meet us all in the gym. Okay?" Montgomery explained to them. "Now here you are Rick. Remember just follow Kate around and I already talked to your teachers you guys will be sitting next each other in every class so Kate can help you, if you need", Montgomery said as he passed Rick's books to Rick and his schedule to Kate.

"Okay and then to the gym?" Rick asked as he and Kate started to leave.

"Yeah, see you there", Montgomery started to leave and disappeared.

Rick and Kate stepped outside the office and stopped to look to see what his locker is. "Here let me see what your locker is. Oh come on", Kate complained when Rick wouldn't let her see.

"No, I want to find it myself. Show me your locker first", Rick insisted knowing they would spend most of their time together probably there.

Kate brought Rick to her locker which was 332 that was right in front of the door leading to Rick's new room that he rented out.

Looking at Kate's locker all right could do was roll his eyes and start laughing. Kate on the other was confused and just stared at Rick giving him a crazy look.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked after he stopped laughing.

"You'll get it in a second. Now want me to take you to my locker?" Rick asked as he stuck out his arm so he could still hold the books.

"Sure let's go", Kate said still giving him a weird look out of the corner of her eye.

Rick stepped from where they were standing in front of Kate's locker to the right one step and came to a stop at locker 333. "We're here", Rick said as he nodded his head towards the locker.

Kate could only shake her head at this and take the paper holding Rick locker combination from him and started to open his locker.

"Hey! What if I didn't want you to know my combination?" Rick teased trying to sound serious but failing.

Kate didn't answer him but open his locker door. It opened to show the basketball uniform for the school with the #3 on the back. Rick quickly put his books in the locker and grabbed the jersey. He held it in his hand admiring it and running his fingers over the number 3 on the back.

Kate could tell that Rick had zoned out but when she looked at his face she noticed that he had tears in his eyes. "Rick? Baby, are you okay?"

That final broke Rick out of his trance as his head shot up and looked at her. One tear found its way down Rick's cheek but he quickly wiped it away. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's go", Rick said as he put the jersey back into the locker so he could grab it later.

Kate could tell that Rick didn't want to bring up so she decided to drop it as Rick turned and looked at her, his eyes had the twinkle in them but that little bit of hollowness that was always lingering in the back was still there and was a tiny bit bigger.

Rick grabbed Kate's hand as they walked to the gym in a comfortable silence with Kate guiding them.

Right when they stepped through the double doors they were meet with a roar of applause. Students were standing at the door that leads to the outdoor area where a big field was next to outside basketball courts, a track with the football field in the middle, and baseball/softball fields.

Rick and Kate stumbled in there steps seeing everyone but quickly recovered as they continued on through the tunnel of students that led outside as they got patted on the back.

Rick and Kate stopped in awe as they looked around outside as it was covered in decorations, with booths spread around everywhere, places to get food, and different games.

"Wow this looks awesome", Rick stated out loud for most people to hear.

"It was all the students", Montgomery said as he came up to them, "Alright have fun!"

All the teens split up into their groups as they started towards the different areas. Rick and Kate smiled at each other as Rick put his right arm over her shoulders and grabbed her right hand into his left.

Kate smiled as she put her left arm around his waist and rest her head on his shoulder.

To everyone around them they looked like a couple who had been together for years not only a few days. But if you were to ask Rick and Kate, it felt like they had known each other their whole life.

The rest of the gang walked up to the two and smiled at the cute scene. "Hey guys! Aren't you looking cozy", Lanie said as she took in the two. "Don't worry if you were going for cutest couple you have my vote."

Kate could only roll her eyes at her friend as she moved closer to Rick putting her nose in his neck breathing in his scent that always seemed to comfort her. She put a lazy kiss on his neck and then again rested her head on his shoulder.

Rick smiled down at her as he leaned down resting their foreheads together as they bumped noses.

Kate leaned up closing the distance between their lips as they shared a sweet kiss.

"AWW how cute but break it up I want to walk around lovebirds", Lanie said breaking their moment.

Rick pulled back and smiled at Kate. Kate smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder again. Rick kissed the top of her head as the group started walking around.

The gang walked around for the next hour or so just looking around at everything and joking around.

Rick and Kate for the most of it they stayed in the same position stealing kisses once in a while and whispering back and forth about everything and nothing.

The gang now sat at a table just observing everyone as they explained to Rick who was cool, who wasn't cool, who were together, who had recent break-ups, and all those kind of things.

It was about 10 minutes after they sat down that Ryan got a text that caused his face to split into a grin and him to leap up excitedly. "Jenny's back and on her way to school", he exclaimed.

"Jenny? Who's Jenny?" Rick asked confused.

"Jenny is Ryan's girlfriend and our best friend. She went to visit some family over the break and is just getting back", Lanie explained to Rick as she too had a smile on her face.

"You guys go meet her at the office me and Rick are going to stay here because I'm too comfy to move", Kate said from her spot leaning against Rick with her face pressed into his neck.

The rest of the gang moved to the office waiting to see her again while Rick and Kate sat there in a comfortable silence.

The reunion of Ryan and Jenny was a one of lots of hugs and kisses making you think they were separated for longer than a week or so. Javi and Lanie both hugged Jenny happy to see her.

"So it's true with got the basketball star. And where's Kate?" Jenny asked not seeing her other friend.

"Yeah we got him and Kate is with her boyfriend. Come on she'll be happy to see you and I know your dying to meet her boyfriend", Lanie said as she pulled on her friend's arm.

Rick and Kate were sitting there when they saw the gang coming back. Kate jumped up and squealed when she saw Jenny and sprinted over.

Rick laughed as he leaned back and watched her greet her friend. But right as he went to go join them the group that he was told were the popular kids sat down at his table.

Kate and Jenny hugged when Kate finally made it to them. "So, Kate I hear you have a boyfriend now?" Jenny teased Kate who blushed and looked down at her feet nodding.

Jenny went to push more when something, some_one_, caught her eye, "Wow the popular group got a new friend. And that boy is fine", Jenny said as they all turned to look at Rick and the popular kids. "Don't worry Kevin I only love you", she assured him when he went to protest.

They greeted and acted like he was one of their own and then Rick started using his hands as he seemed to tell a story the way everyone's eyes were on him. Then his hand work stopped and the whole table started laughing hysterically. Rick just smiled as he looked around and caught finally caught their eye. He excused himself from the table and made his way towards them.

"Okay guys act cool he's coming this way", Jenny whispered to the group who all rolled their eyes. Louder this time she said, "So Kate am I going to meet your boyfriend anytime soon?"

"As a matter a fact you are about to", Kate said as Rick was close to them now.

Rick came up and slipped an arm around Kate's waist and a pressed a peck to her lips. Next he turned to Jenny who had a shocked look on her face with her mouth hanging open.

"You must be Jenny", Rick said as he struck out is hand for her. When she placed her hand in his he brought it up to his lips and kissed it, "Kevin must be very lucky to end up with a beautifully women like you", Rick was a charmer no doubt as he caused Jenny to blush.

"OMG! You're that basketball star!" Jenny exclaimed as she looked a Rick's shirt.

"That would be me", Rick said with a smile, "Now if you'll excuse us, I would like to kidnap Kate for a tiny bit. It's really nice to meet you, Jenny. I look forward to getting to know you", Rick said he reached over and gave Jenny a kiss on the cheek before reaching back and taking Kate's hand. The couple walked away with smiles on their faces.

Jenny turned her attention to the 3 remaining teens who turned their attention from the couple to Jenny, "Excuse us boys but I need to have a quick chat with Lanie. Be back soon." Jenny kissed Kevin really quick, "Love you." With that she dragged Lanie to a tree isolated from everyone.

"Ouch stop pulling", Lanie complained to Jenny till they came to a stop under the tree.

"Okay, how does that hunk end up in our group and going out with Kate? No offense to Kate I love her but he is out of her league, heck, he is out of everyone's league at this school. He's hot, sweet, and from what I hear an amazing athlete", Jenny gushed out, rambling on.

"I know if I were Kate I would be counting my lucky stars but there is more to him though", Lanie said as she had thought the same thing hundreds of time already.

"What are his parents rich?" Jenny asked because that was the only thing that could make him better.

"Well … sort of… but", Lanie said not knowing what to say because she didn't want to leave Jenny out but she didn't know what Rick would want her to do. She decided to tell Jenny and if Rick got mad to give him to Kate, "Rick is loaded I mean he's rich, rich. And well the thing is you know Martha, Kate's across the street neighbor. Well Rick's her nephew and is finally reconnected with him after 7 years. He had been living in an orphanage", Lanie started but before she continued Jenny cut in.

"That's terrible poor Rick. What happened to his parents?" Jenny's heart, like almost everyone who heard his story, started to break for Rick.

"His parents were murdered", Lanie said and stopped when Jenny gasped, "I know, I felt so bad for him after I heard. But his parents were…" Lanie said trailing off to add a dramatic affect.

"Kyra Castle-Rodgers and Greg Rodgers!" Lanie said.

"WHAT?! No way are you kidding me?" Jenny said not believing it.

"Yeah I know I didn't believe it either till he face-timed Justin Timberlake", Lanie said causing Jenny to gasp again.

"OMG! Really? I love him already. Did you see how happy Kate looked? I've never seen her so happy", Jenny said and then she looked over to where the guys were. They looked deep in conversion but also like they were waiting for them.

"Come on Lanie", Jenny said getting her attention, "We should get back to the boys, before they get in trouble."

The two girls made their way back to the boys right as they were about to get into a fight about a video game. The girls calmed them down and the group started walking around.

Rick and Kate had just gotten into line so they could buy a pretzel together. "Okay tell me a secret of yours that nobody else knows", Rick said to Kate as he had been asking questions about her life.

"Umm…" Kate said as she brought her hand up to her chin thinking about it. "Oh I know, my parents had me go to a dance class when I was 14 and now I know how different dances like the salsa, waltz, and more. I know, I know it's nerdy", Kate said then afterwards buried her face into his shoulder.

Rick laughed at her embarrassment causing a few people to look their way and Kate to blush. "I hate you right now", Kate said as she punched him in the arm.

Rick smiled as he leaned down next to her ear, "It's okay my parents had me start training in dance when I was 8. They loved dancing so after they … well you know… I continued. So I'm more of a nerd than you", Rick kissed her head and stepped forward to order.

Kate just stood off to the side observing Rick. Most of the time they talked they didn't focus on him and his life before. Once in a while she forgot he didn't have parents because they never talked about that, so every time it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Rick finished ordering and turned to where Kate was staring towards him lost in thought. Rick walked to where she was and pulled her into his arms. "What are you thinking about?"

"You", Kate simply replied as she put her arms around his neck.

"I'm flattered, I think. Good things right?" Rick said as he rubbed her back with the hand that wasn't holding the pretzel.

Kate looked up into his eyes and saw that tinkle she loved in them. But as quickly as she saw it, it disappeared again being swallowed by the haunted look in his eyes again. Kate had learned not to push him because most of the time he closes up even more.

"I'm just happy to be here with you", Kate replied going for the safe option.

Rick smiled at Kate bringing her in for a kiss. Kate brought her hand up to his face and cupped his check as their lips moved together.

Their kiss was interrupted by a high-pitched voice, "Ricky!"

They pulled back with an audible 'pop' as Meredith and her group walked up to the couple. Both of them were resting their foreheads together catching their breath, both trying to fight the urge to rip Meredith's head off.

"She's just like my ex-girlfriend. I mean it's creepy they share the same name, they don't really care for a relationship, and I hate them both right now. The only differences are my ex was blonde and tried to hide behind a fake sweet girl cover", Rick whispered to Kate.

Kate went to reply but Meredith literally pried Kate out of Rick's arm and jumped into his. "Hey babe, I missed you", Meredith said as she pulled back and went to kiss Rick acting like they were together.

Rick quickly got out of Meredith's arms causing her to stumble and almost fall as she was still leaning forward, but Rick didn't notice because his full attention was on Kate.

Kate had fire in her eyes. She wanted to rip Meredith off Rick and cause some serious injuries. She couldn't decide what she wanted to do but she really wanted to hurt Meredith.

Even after Rick got out of Meredith's arms Kate started to go towards Meredith. This scene had caused the attention of everyone around them as people waited for a girl fight.

Rick quickly jumped into action as he dropped the pretzel and napkins onto the ground while walking towards Kate. He grabbed both of her hands causing her to turn and look at him.

Kate's face softened as she looked at Rick and she felt the storm inside her start to calm just by looking at him. "Calm down, Kate", Rick said in a soothing voice.

"Okay, but trust me", Kate said as she turned them so it was her between Rick and Meredith.

"Back of Meredith. He's mine so you can go be a slut somewhere else", Kate said with venom in her voice.

Meredith just glared at Kate she opened her mouth as if to say something then turned and stomped away without a word.

Kate smiled in victory as she turned back to look at Rick. He looked like he trying to fight off a smirk but was failing.

But all of a sudden he looked down at his hand frowning as a pout came onto his face. "I lost our pretzel", Rick said as he bowed his head looking at the pretzel on the ground but looking up with a boyish smile on his face.

And just like that all the tension in Kate disappeared as a she fought its way on her face and she wrapped her arms back around Rick's torso, snuggling into him. "I don't care, let's just walk around", Kate replied as Rick wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Rick smiled down at her as they started walking around. The next 2 hours they hung out and meet up with the group again. While the others played the games they were to comfort to move and enjoyed just watching.

Now the boys were getting ready for the tournament. It was going to be a 3-on-3 and all the winners got free lunch for a week in the cafeteria. Rick, Esposito, and Ryan were the team to beat in this. Then Josh, a guy named Billy that was as good as basketball as Josh, and Jeff who was a linebacker on the football team who did basketball for fun, were the 2nd favorites.

Everyone had made their way to the outside courts where it was taking place.

As expected Rick's and Josh's teams creamed everyone and were going to meet in the championship game. The championship was best 2 out of 3 going up to 21 points.

Josh and Rick meet at half-court as captains, "Ready to lose orphan boy?" Josh said out loud for everyone to hear. Rick stopped in place stunned that he knew. "I talked to Demming, he told me all about you", Josh continued as everyone was whispering in the crowd.

Jeff came up to Josh, "What are you doing, Josh?"

"Making him angry to throw him off his game trust me", Josh whispered back. Then in a louder voice for everyone to hear, "Oh right, nobody knows poor little Rick has been an orphan since he was 10. His parents were too spoiled to learn how to defend themselves and were dumb enough to get murdered. Go ahead Rick tell everyone who your parents were. How you had the best life ever. But also how you barely saw them. So tell us! Who were your parents?!"

Rick saw red as he looked at Josh with his jaws clenched and his hands balled into to fist so tight his knuckles were white. He had a dangerous look in his eyes that was mixed with fire and only anger was in him. Through his clenched teeth he said loud enough for everyone to hear, "My parents were Kyra Castle-Rodgers and Greg Rodgers. The actress and musician."

With that a huge gasp went through the crowd as people started whispering things. "No wonder he's so good looking", "I bet he's rich", "How sad", "Do you think he knows anyone famous?" and a bunch of other things.

Kate didn't notice anyone but Rick from where she was sitting. She could see the tension and anger radiating off of Rick as he glared at Josh with empty eyes, full of anger. Josh on the other hand was smirking at Rick.

"I bet your parents didn't even fight back so they wouldn't have to ever see your pathetic ass again", Josh said as he stepped more towards Rick trying to drive the point home to Rick.

For Rick that was the last straw and everyone quieted as they saw Rick go red. Esposito and Ryan went quickly to Rick grabbing his arms before he could do anything. Kate got out of her seat and started making her way down the blenchers and towards the courts.

"Fuck you Josh! Let me go! He doesn't deserve protecting. You didn't know my parents! They loved me! So why do you shut your mouth, you ass", Rick shouted at Josh as he fought to get free.

Kate was about 4-feet from Rick when he final broke free. Josh had, had the same smirk on his face the whole time and Kate knew this was his plan. Josh's smirk disappeared when Rick got free and he had a worried look on his face as he was too scared to move.

Rick started his way towards Josh but when he was about 2-feet from Josh when Kate stepped in the way. Rick came to a stop at where Kate was and she put her hands on his chest stopping him in place. But Rick kept his glare straight at Josh never moving his eyes to Kate.

Kate tried to get him to focus his eyes on her but his eyes still never moved. Finally, she had enough as she pulled his chin down so he was forced to look at her.

What she saw in his eyes scared her. His eyes showed no trace of blue ones she loves but instead they looked darker and clouded with anger. Rick finally put his focus on Kate and he started to calm down but only a tiny bit. His eyes started to turn back to normal as he looked at her but the tension was still oozing off of him. "Go ahead and sit back down. I'm not going to do anything stupid it will be more satisfying to cream him in basketball", Rick whispered to Kate as her took her hands in his then sent her off.

Rick turned back to Josh as his eyes turned cold again. "Let's play", Rick hissed to him then turned around.

Josh's plan didn't work at first in the game because Rick's anger caused him to throw down a bunch of dunks and play great defense.

But the second game everything just started going wrong for Rick. He kept fouling everyone, passing it to hard so it was impossible to catch, and he missed most of his shots. So surprisingly Josh's team won the second game.

They were taking a 10 minute break so Rick went to go clear his head away from everyone.

Kate was going to follow him but she saw Josh started walking after Rick. Kate continued buy didn't let Josh know of her presence.

Rick was leaning back on a wall that looking down at his feet when he heard someone coming.

"Hey loser, ready to go down", Josh said coming to a stop near to where Rick was.

Kate hid by the corner where she was out of sight but could hear and react if needed.

"Get away Josh", Rick warned Josh.

"I don't think so. Here is what is going to happen. I'm going to win the next game, and you're going to make sure of it. Next, you're going to stay away from Kate and anyone else I say. Finally, you're going to tell Montgomery to keep ME as a starter", Josh said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was still a few inches shorter than Rick making Rick laugh at his attempt to scare him.

Rick snorted, "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I know everything about your time after your parents death. I know your secret and I will tell Kate everything if you don't do what I say. Think about it, Kate will leave you no matter what when she learns and she'll jump into my waiting arms", Josh said to Rick barely loud enough for Kate to hear.

Kate was mad and that was an understatement. She didn't know what right Josh thought he had to mess with their lives. She stepped out to where she could see them and stopped.

Rick was leaning back against the wall with his head down and his shoulders slumped. He had the body langue of someone who was defeated. Then the next thing he did caused her head to spin. He… he… he nodded to Josh and slipped down the wall.

Josh smirked down at Rick as Kate quickly hid till Josh passed her and disappeared.

Kate turned the corner and walked down the hall to where Rick was sitting on the ground hiding his face in his knees with them hugged to his chest. Kate couldn't get mad at him even if he did just agree to stay away from her. Her heart reached out to Rick, breaking for him again. Rick didn't notice her presents as he was too lost in thought.

Kate sank down onto her knees in front of Rick. She put her hands on his knees to get his attention. He looked up startled to see her with tears streaming down his face and more racing down every second. "Kate?" Rick asked with his voice rough from crying, "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it", Kate replied as she reached forward and wiped away the tears on his face, "But I don't care about what he says, I care about you, I care about us. I don't know about you but I don't want to let him take that away from us. Do you?"

Rick shook his head no as the tears finally stopped and swiped his eyes getting rid of the tears left.

"Good, now you have to get out there and cream his butt, so I can give you a kiss after you win the game", Kate said drawing a smile from Rick. She stood up and Rick copied her movements. Right when Rick got to his feet they embraced in a hug, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

Rick pulled back after a minute or so as all trace of him crying was gone. Rick smiled down at Kate and untangled from her, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him to gym. They walked in right as the break buzzer went off. Rick smiled at Kate and then walked to the court with a purpose in his step.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

The 3rd game went as everyone thought it would go with Rick's team completely creaming Josh's team. The final score was 21 to 4.

Josh was mad as he saw Kate run up to Rick after the game and give him a kiss. He hated Rick's guts for turning everyone against him and at Kate for not being with him.

Josh stormed over to where the couple was standing yelling out to them, "HEY! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME EARLIER?"

The couple pulled apart and turned to Josh as everyone turned to look at the scene. Rick went to step up but Kate put her hand up to stop him as she stepped up.

"_We _heard you just fine but we don't care do whatever you want. It's your pitiful life so go away cause as you can see you have been replaced with someone better", Kate hissed at Josh. Josh didn't know what came over him but when Kate said that everyone gasped as they saw him raise his hand to hit Kate.

Kate closed her eyes in fear as Josh picked his hand up she waited for pain of the impact but instead she never felt anything and heard everyone gasp again. She opened her eyes and turned her head as she came eye to eye with Rick's arm that had shot out and grabbed Josh's arm before it could hit her.

Josh as well as everyone else looked stunned at how fast he reacted and his strength to stop Josh. Rick's other arm brought Kate behind him as he stepped up to Josh blocking him from her. Rick let go of Josh's arm as he leveled Josh with a glare.

After Josh got over his shock he became anger and swung at him with his right arm.

As if Rick knew what Josh was going to do, Rick stepped up and grabbed Josh's arm using his momentum to flip Josh over his shoulder onto the ground putting an arm bar in place. "Just stop Josh", Rick said with venom as he got up and pulled Josh to his feet.

Montgomery made his way over and grabbed Josh, "I won't accept that behavior at my school. So you either say you're sorry or get off my campus because you're expelled. Your choice."

Josh didn't say anything for a minute before he shrugged off Montgomery's hands and walked away with a word.

"School is over. Everyone go home", Montgomery said.

Montgomery turned to Rick and Kate and nodded to them before walking away to his office.

The students all started leaving talking about what happened with Josh.

About 15 minutes later only a few students were left as the group said their goodbyes and left.

Rick and Kate were silent the car ride back both having their minds racing a mile a minute. Kate was thinking about how much she hated Josh and a tiny bit scared thinking that if it wasn't for Rick, that Josh would have hit her. Rick was still boiling thinking about what Josh said and just thinking about Josh trying to hit Kate made Rick see red.

Rick parked outside Kate's house and turned off the car. He got out and walked around the car to open the door for Kate. He held out his hand for her and even after she got out she didn't let it go.

They walked up to her door and turned to each other, "You want to come in?" Kate asked as she looked down at their hands.

"No I'm going to go drive around and blow off some steam", Rick replied as he stepped up to where she was and put his hand under her chin raising her head to meet his eyes.

Kate had tears in her eyes and a few had slipped down her cheeks as she looked up at Rick. "Oh Kate", Rick said as he brought her into his arms hugging her as she cried into his shoulder. Rick whispered reassuring things to her as she relaxed into his arms after she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, it's just … god… every time I close my eyes I'm right back there and Josh almost hitting me but I feel the impact. And if it wasn't for you I don't know what would have happened", Kate said after she calmed down and pulled back to look at Rick. "Thanks for saving me again you have amazing reflex and where did you learn that take down move and so you know it was really hot", Kate asked.

"I trained with a retired military instructor for years. I'm a master in hand-to-hand combat", Rick said as he smiled down at her.

Kate smiled and shook her head because he was always surprising her with something from his life. She smiled and reached up on her tip-toes to kiss him.

Rick eagerly responded opening his mouth for her tongue. Rick pushed her against the front door never breaking the kiss. A few minutes later Kate finally broke the kiss to breath. They rested their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath.

"Bye", Rick said then went for a quick peck before he pulled back and walked to his car. He waved to Kate, who waved back, before he pulled out and drove away.

Kate stayed outside for a tiny bit after Rick drove out of her sight. Kate sighed and walked into her house.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

At 10 o'clock at night Rick finally got back to his house. He had drove around the town before going up to the cliff where he stayed for a long time before he drove by McDonalds to grab dinner. He walked to the kitchen and put his leftover drink into the fridge where a note was posted on it.

_Rick,_

_I went to bed. See you in the morning._

_Love,_

_Aunt Martha._

He smiled as he took the note with him down to his room where he started his nightly routine.

About 15 minutes later he slipped into bed wearing only his pajama bottoms. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and sent out a quick text to Kate.

On the other side of the street, Kate was in bed looking up at the wall wondering what Rick had done and where he was right then.

She heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand signaling she had a new text. She grabbed it and smiled when she saw it was from Rick. It read **Rick: Just got home. Sweet dreams beautiful. See you in the morning. (:**

With that she sent a text back before she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Rick was setting his alarm when his phone vibrated. He smiled as he reached for it. **Kate: Good night my Prince Charming.**

He sent a text back not expecting to get a reply back as he fell asleep a few minutes later.

On Kate phone she had a message waiting for her. **Rick: I rather be a King with you as my Queen. Night**

With Josh gone and the school with new hope, everyone slept good.

**I still am going to be slow with my updates due to my injuries but I hope they aren't going to take this long.**

**Your support has been big for me and I thank you all for that.**

**As for fighting I think I'm going to take a break from that for a long time because nothing good comes from it (except street creed for me since I knocked someone out and won a fight which even surprised me since I was pretty messed up). But that's a promise to you guys, no more fighting.**

**Please review I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thanks. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'M SO SORRY!**

**My life is till crazy and I know it has been a full month but time flew by. This month for me was all about recovery and school. I barely had time to write. My time is still limited because of school but I'm healing great.**

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the poem, I found it online. **

Rick opened his eyes and groaned. He had gotten up extra earlier to go on his morning run but went back to bed after he showered. He looked at the clock and debated going back to sleep for 10 minutes but he knew Kate would kill him if he was late to pick her up. He smiled as Kate came to his mind.

With Kate on his mind, he got out of bed and ready in 10 minutes. 15 minutes all together he had gotten dressed, got something to eat, brushed his teeth, said goodbye to his Aunt, grabbed his backpack, and was walking to Kate's.

Kate was brushing her teeth when she heard someone knock on the door. She quickly finished and ran towards the stairs. "I got it!" Kate yelled from the top of the stairs as she saw her mother walking towards the door.

She worked her way down the stairs and opened the door. Rick was standing there looking dashing as always wearing black jeans that fit him perfectly, a blue shirt that made his eyes stand out and hugged his upper body perfectly, and a black leather jacket with a smirk on his face. "Hey", Kate said as she smiled back at him.

"Hey yourself", Rick said as his eyes took her in. She was wearing a green V-neck short sleeve, with dark blue jeans that hugged her butt and really showed off her legs, and her hair down framing her face. Her beauty always seemed to surprise him every time. "You look beautiful as always", Rick commented causing Kate to blush at the sincerity of his words, "You ready to go?"

"Almost, let me grab my bag from the kitchen", Kate replied as she walked to the kitchen.

She grabbed it off the counter and hugged both her parents saying goodbye. "Bye guys", she said before going to join Rick by the door.

"Bye Jim, bye Johanna", Rick called out to the kitchen.

"Bye Rick", they called back. With that Rick and Kate walked out the door and to Rick's car.

Rick was asking Kate all about their classes and teachers but of course he asked about PE last. "How 'bout our PE class?"

"Our PE teacher Mr. J got hurt last month when he tripped on a ball and messed up his back. So, we're having a lot of different substitutes but you'll love Mr. J because he loves basketball, we play it all the time", Kate said as they turned on to the school's street. Again everyone turned to watch them as they drove in and parked.

Rick and Kate just ignored everyone's look as they both got out and meet at the roof of the car. Rick turned to walk towards their friends but Kate grabbed his hand pulling him back. Rick gave her a confused look as she smiled at him slyly.

"I never got a proper good morning kiss", Kate stated and pulled him to her by his jacket.

Their lips came together as their hands went to each other. Rick sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and caused Kate to moan before going over it with his tongue.

Kate's legs were backed up against the car's roof as she brought one leg to rest on the car. Rick slide his thigh in between her legs causing Kate to moan and pull his body even closer so that they were chest to chest and his legs was giving her enough friction right where she wanted it.

"Get a room", Esposito said as he, Lanie, Ryan, and Jenny walked up to where the couple was.

Rick and Kate jumped apart as if they were burned as they tried to catch their breath and calm down their teenage hormone driven bodies.

Rick seemed to gather his thoughts the fastest, "Morning guys, we never had our good morning kiss."

Lanie opened her mouth to comment but Kate beat her to it, "Come on guys let go inside."

"So what's everyone's schedule like? Is it like mine and Kate's?" Rick asked as they all started toward the front of the school.

"Well we all have creative class first", Jenny answered.

"Oh yeah! I was going to ask Kate about that class. What is it?" Rick said as he opened the double door for everyone to go in before him.

"Well since our school is poor, we combine all the fun classes like art, wood shop, learning music stuff, creative writing, and other stuff into one class were we learn about all of them", Jenny explained as she snuggled under Ryan's arm.

"Sounds cool", Rick said and motioned for them to continue.

"Then we have science, after that is our break, then math, language arts, PE, my favorite lunch, history, and end with Spanish", Ryan explained.

"I already did two years of foreign language and I don't think I saw that on my schedule", Rick said completely confused.

"No, me and you have a free period since we already did our languages", Kate said as they came up to where Rick's locker was.

"Awesome! Meet you guys in a bit", Rick said as the group started towards their lockers which Lanie and Esposito were close to each other and Jenny and Ryan were next to each other.

Rick leaned against his locker watching the group walk away. Once they were out of sight, Rick grabbed Kate's hand using that to pull her into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hers curled around his neck as she leaned into him.

Kate loved how she fit perfectly into his body as she put her nose into the area where his neck met his collarbone and took in his scent which she had recently become addicted to.

She felt his sigh more then heard it and turned her head to look at him. "Why aren't Lanie and Espo together, yet? I mean they're perfect for each other" _just like us_ both thought but it went unsaid at the end.

"I don't know. They are just being stupid", Kate commented as she had always been frustrated by her 2 friends.

She looked up again and saw Rick had that smirk on his face that screamed trouble. "Come on let's grab our stuff and join the group", Rick said as he pecked her lips then released her.

Both of them quickly grabbed the book they needed and closed their lockers. Rick turned to Kate to find her already staring at him. She smiled up at him and hooked her arm around his torso. "Let's go", Kate said as she placed her book in his arms, "Thanks for holding it, babe." With that she pulled back and grabbed his hand before pulling him with her as he mumbled under his breath nonsense about her book but had a smile on his face giving him away.

They ran into Espo and Lanie first who were just talking waiting for the group. Then they went to go find Ryan and Jenny.

When they got there the couple was in a full out make-out session with Ryan pushed back on the lockers. Rick put his finger up to his lips telling them to be quiet and walk right next to where the couple was still unnoticed by the couple.

Rick smiled at the group and quickly slammed Ryan's locker close and shouted, "Hey guys how's it hanging?"

Both teens quickly pulled back shocked, as Ryan almost slipped but hit his head against the locker. Jenny stumbled back and tripped over her bag that had dropped. But Rick reached out quickly and grabbed Jenny's hands as she begun to fall. He pulled her into a standing position and into his side and casually threw his arm around her shoulder.

This whole time Esposito, Lanie, and Kate were laughing at their friends reactions. Rick smiled at the couple and asked as if nothing had happened, "You guys ready for class?"

Ryan glared at Rick as he walked up to them and threw Rick's arm off Jenny and pulled her into his side instead, "Get your own girlfriend."

"I have one and a beautiful one, might I add", Rick replied as he winked at Kate who blushed a tiny bit ducking her head.

Before any more words could be said the warning bell rang and the group started towards their class.

When they walked in a bunch of kids were already sitting and some of them were around desk just talking but when Rick walked in all conversion stopped as everyone looked up at the group.

Rick, used to the attention, stepped up and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "Please try and act normal around me if you can. Yes my parents were famous but I'm just like all of you. So just treat me like a normal student please."

"That's right students and make sure to let everyone know that", the teacher said walking into the class room.

The students drifted back to what they were doing as Kate and Rick drifted towards the teachers and the rest of the group towards their seats.

"Mr. Castle-Rodgers it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mr. Chase your first period and homeroom teacher", Mr. Chase said sticking out his hand for Rick to shake.

Rick shook the teacher's hand with a firm grip and slipped into his charmer role, "Please Castle-Rodgers is a hassle I go by Rodgers most of the time. But you're wrong the pleasure is all mine, from what I hear you're one of the best teachers at the school."

Mr. Chase smiled at Rick, "So Ms. Beckett here is your guide and help for the rest of the year so ask her if you need help or I'm always able to help also. You will be seated next to Ms. Beckett at the two student desks as her partner has been moved. Go ahead to your seat."

Rick and Kate sat down at their next desk sitting down and moving their chairs closer so that Kate could loop her arm around his resting on the table and lower her head onto his shoulder. Lanie looked back at her friends from where she was seated in front of them next to Esposito and smiled. She looked to the right of that couple to see Ryan and Jenny in their own little world. She turned forward when class begun.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

The day a school had been fun for the group as they noticed their instant popularity with Rick in their group. Rick had to make the same speech in every class as well as talking to the teachers. At lunch kid seemed to always look their way so when Rick had enough of it he stood up and gave the speech again.

Kate was over the moon as she walked into her house closing the door behind her as she leaned back against it a smile stuck on her face. Being with Rick just made her feel alive, special, and complete. In class they were always having some sort of contact and at breaks and lunch they were glued together.

But what happened in homeroom is what was causing her to smile and have butterflies every time she thought about it.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mr. Chase had just finished telling them announcements and allowed them to do whatever they wanted. Kate was going through her head thinking about the day when a paper that was folded in half land on her desk. She grabbed it and opened it: _

**_Dear beautifully Kate,_**

**_Every moment that I spend with you_**

**_I'm so happy, so glad it's spent with you_**

**_Holding your hand while we walk_**

**_Looking into your eyes while we talk_**

**_Playing, giggling, smiling and laughing_**

**_Cuddling, snuggling, kissing and hugging_**

**_It's always fun even though we do nothing_**

**_Just as long as your in my arms_**

**_With you as my GIRLFRIEND_**

**_And me as your BOYFRIEND_**

**_It's as if nothing else matters_**

**_And nothing else happens_**

**_But us as a couple growing closer and closer_**

**_With the thought of you_**

**_The touch of your fingers_**

**_Your breath on my neck_**

**_How you squeeze me tightly_**

**_How you smile so brightly_**

**_If only it could last forever_**

**_But I've learnt from my experiences_**

**_NEVER say never_**

**_So with that in mind, will you go out with me this afternoon?_**

_Rick was now watching her from the corner of his eye with a small smile on his face giving him away. _

_Kate's insides fluttered and her heart started to melt at his beautiful words as she put a heart around the yes box and slid it over for Rick to see. Rick looked down and his smile grew as he scooted closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I'll pick you up at 4:30."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Kate ran up the stairs to get ready. She threw her bag on her bed and took the note out her pocket and put it in her dresser right next to her bed. With that she started running around to get ready.

It was 4:25 now and Rick had just gotten off the phone as he confirmed that everything was in place. Now all he had to do was pick up Kate and give her the best date of her life. _No pressure, right? _Rick thought to himself as he combed through his hair.

She had just finished with the final touches of her make-up when there was a knock on the door. She looked at her clock and sure enough it was 4:30 on the dot.

She walked to the mirror checking herself one last time. She had her short jean shorts on that made her legs look great and cut off mid-thigh with her blue button up shirt on with it open showing the black tank top underneath. She had her flats already on and her hair was in curls around her face.

She smiled happy with her appearance, grabbed her blue purse, and fast walked to the door.

Rick was standing there with a single red rose in his hand extended out to her. He had his button up purple shirt on and black cargo pants.

When Kate opened the door Rick stopped breathing as he looked her up and down seeming to linger on her legs. "Kate … you look …amazing", Rick said not being able to complete a thought.

"Looking great yourself, hot stuff. I love the purple by the way", Kate said as she smiled to herself happy with his reaction and soaking up his appearance too. She reached out and grabbed the flower as she brought it to her nose to smell it.

"Thank you, now shall we", Kate said as she walked out the door and grabbed his hand, putting the flower in her purse so it was visible.

Rick just nodded as he continued to keep looking at Kate. He led her to the car where they got in and drove to the park in a comfortable silence.

Rick drove to the south side of the park that was rarely used which was only for soccer games and a special spot for hide-and-seek.

Kate knew not to question Rick as she followed him into the trees and to the only place it lead a little circle of land that was all grass surrounded by trees.

When they finally got to the area Kate face almost split into two while she smiled at the picnic blanket and basket placed on top of it in the middle.

"How did you find out about this place?" Kate asked as they walked to the blanket and sat down.

"A little Irish birdie told me, not that I would reveal my sources", Rick said as he stressed the Irish part. "Now then open up this basket."

They launched right into conversion about everything and nothing as they ate and just enjoyed each other's company.

Rick and Kate were both having a great time as they didn't feel like they were on a first date but something they had been doing for years.

Time had flown by as they finished all the food and drinks and Rick had lain back on his back with Kate's head on his stomach. The sun was just starting to set when they agreed to go back.

Now they were back in the car driving back home with their hands interlocked in Kate's lap as Rick drove. "It's official that was my best first date ever and probably the best date I've had so far", Kate said breaking the silence when she remembered Rick saying that it would be the best date ever.

"I totally agree and I told you so", Rick said as he pulled up into his drive way.

He got and walked to meet Kate at the side walk. Always being a gentleman, he agreed to walk her to her front door.

They both paused when they got there. At the same time they leaned in and shared a goodnight kiss that had their inside flopping as always.

They pulled back when oxygen became a problem, "Goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight Rick", Kate replied and watched as he walked back to his house turning to wave to her before walking in. She followed suit walking into her house and leaning back against the door for the second time that day with the same lovely dopy smile on her face.

If it wasn't official before it was now. She was falling hard for Rick.

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this.**

**Don't when next chapter will be up but believe I would rather write then do anything to do with school. **

**Please review I would love to hear your thoughts or ideas.**

**Thanx! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guy, I wrote this one with a lot of motivation to write because I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long, like last time.**

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

"Finally", Rick huffed as the last bell rang; school was officially over for the day. He was really excited about having his first practice with his new team and the Warrior game tonight.

"Impatience are we?" Kate teased him as everyone around them started leaving to leave.

"Of course I am because the sooner practice is over the quicker I get to spend time with you. Come here", Rick said as he turned in his seat towards her.

Kate smiled as she stood up and took a single step so that she was standing in between the v of his legs. She leaned down and kissed him.

The kiss was interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat. They both pulled back blushing as they turned their heads to their teacher in the front of the room.

"Have a good day Mr. Rodgers, Ms. Beckett", Mr. Chase said with a small smile on his face as he watched the young couple.

"You too, sir", Rick said as they both stood up and grabbed their bags before walking out with their fingers interlocked.

"If you don't want to stay during practice you can take my car home and then I can call you to pick me up. It isn't a problem for me", Rick said as they started towards the changing room.

"I'm going to stay and watch you practice. I'll probably do that most days", Kate responded as they came to a stop outside the door to the boys' locker room.

"Meet you in the gym", Rick whispered to her as he rested his forehead against hers.

"See you in a bit stud", Kate said with a smile on her face as she went up on her tippy toes and kissed him.

"Bye", Rick whispered as he leaned down and pecked her on the lips again before walking into the locker room.

Kate smiled as she watched him disappear before turning around and walking to the gym.

Rick walked in and to his locker and opened up his combination lock before Esposito came over.

"Hey bro, I can't wait for the game tonight. When are we going to be heading out?" Espo said as he started tying his shoes.

"Well Coach said that we could leave at 3:30, so I was thinking we could meet at my house at 3:50ish. It should take us about an hour to get there **[F.Y.I : It actually takes about 4 hours or so but I cut it down to an hour] **and the game starts at 7:30", Rick explained as he changed into his work-out clothes.

"You're the best", Espo said as he finished his shoes and waited for Rick.

"But there is a catch, well I need you to do yourself a favor", Rick said as he started to tie his basketball shoes.

"What do you mean?" Esposito asked clearly confused.

"I know you like Lanie", Rick started and paused as Esposito blushed and nodded, "So do both of you a favor and ask her out already, I'll help you do whatever you what on your date but you have to man up and ask her out. Deal?"

"How should I ask her?" Espo asked, as he smiled to himself.

"That's your choose. Now come on let's go", Rick said as he got up and grabbed his red Gatorade and a water bottle.

The two started walking to the door to leave right as Ryan burst through the door out of breath with his hair all messed up, his shirt messed up, and lip stick on his face telling the boys exactly where he was and what he was doing.

Rick leaned over and with his thumb wiped the lip stick off Ryan's face. He brought it to his nose sniffing it, "Fruity, tell Jenny I like it. I can tell that you must love the taste."

Espo and Rick walked out teasing Ryan and snickering as Ryan went to get ready. They walked into and saw about 4 other players in there right then and Kate in the bleachers. They both walked in the direction towards Kate, who was on her phone.

She looked up when she heard them climbing the stairs, "Hey babe, hey Espo."

"Hey Kate, you ready for the game tonight?" Espo asked her the excitement in his voice.

"Of course I am it's going to be awesome", Kate replied in the same voice.

"I hope you guys won't be to disappointed when the Knicks lose but my Warriors are just the better team", Rick said.

Espo and Kate nodded acknowledging that but before they could reply Montgomery blew his whistle, signaling the start of practice.

Rick put his drinks down by Kate asking her to watch them before he pecked her on the lips and the boys headed down for the start of practice.

RK RK RK RK RK RK

Practice was just a few different drills and scrimmages before they left. Espo and Ryan both went home and changed into their Knicks gear before going over to Rick's.

Rick had dropped Kate off at her house before getting ready. He was wearing a Stephen Curry Davidson white shirt with Knicks shorts and he grabbed a custom jacket he had made that was half Knicks and half Warriors.

Kate was walking over with her dad, who was wearing his Knicks jersey with black sweats, to Rick's house. She had decided to wear her favorite V-neck black Knicks shirt with comfortable fitting jeans.

Kate and Jim walked in to hear Ryan and Esposito commenting Rick on how they loved his jacket.

"Ready to go?" Jim said as they walked into the kitchen where the boys were.

"Yeah, so what are we doing about cars? I know the boys want to drive my Ferrari up", Rick said as he took a sip of water from the cup in front of him.

"Well they could take that car and we could drive my SUV up", Jim suggested as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Sure that would be great. Let's roll out troops", Rick said as he walked out the door leaving the rest of the gang to shake their heads and follow him.

It was decided that Espo would drive up so Ryan could drive back while Jim would drive both ways in the other car.

The car ride up was mostly filled with Rick and Jim talking as Kate watched the blossoming relationship between the two most important men in her life. When they would hit traffic Jim would turn his attention to the road while Rick turned his to Kate.

At times like this it was Jim would watch and listen to the teens in the back and they had a little banter always going back and forth. He loved when this side of his Katie came out because he didn't get to see it often but when Rick had come into their lives his Katie changed and in a better way. Her playful side was out more, a smile always seemed to be stuck on her face with this happy glow coming off her, and she just seemed happier/lighter.

They arrived at Madison Square Garden at 5:07 pulling into the parking lot where only a few cars were there already.

Rick had sent a quick message to Stephen when they were about 5 minutes away. The reply told them to meet him at the front door. So, when they got there Stephen was there waiting for them.

He pulled Rick into a quick hug while the others were acting like fan girls who were giggling and being shy.

After the initial shyness went away and introductions had been made, Stephen lead them inside and down to the court where a few players from both sides were messing around, warming up.

All the Warriors on the court happily greeted Rick and said hi to the others. Coach Mark Jackson came out and said hi to all of them and hugging Rick before telling them to shoot around and disappearing back to the locker room.

Rick and Steph were at half court when Carmelo Anthony came and said hi. One thing led to another and now it was going to a 4 on 4 match-up.

It was Rick, Esposito, Stephen, and Andrew Bogut versus Carmelo, Ryan, Tyson Chandler, and Raymond Felton with Jim and Kate acting as referees.

The game was fun and Rick's team barely won by a 3 point shot he made to win it.

The game was starting soon and more people had come so the players went to the locker room and Jim plus the teens went to their court side seat.

The game was fun as Stephen seemed to have caught fire again like the other time he was here as he started making all of his shots. The gang was all having fun messing around and laughing with each other and had even been fell on by Klay Thompson as he drove to save a ball. But Rick's favorite part was just enjoying the time with everyone and especially Kate. And he could say it was worth it giving the camera man 20 bucks to catch them on the kiss cam.

The Warriors would the game by 7 points as Stephen went off for 64 points with 13 assist and 10 rebounds. Carmelo went off with 39 points but seemed to be the only Knick having a good shooting night.

Rick had said goodbye to the whole Warriors team before started to go back to the cars.

"That was awesome!" Ryan shouted again. Rick rolled his eyes because it seemed like between Esposito and him they had said it at least 50 times.

"It was really fun. Thanks Rick", Jim said he held onto the foam finger Rick had gotten him. Rick had got out of his way and bought everyone something from the gift shop.

"See you guys at my house", Rick said to Ryan and Esposito as they climbed into his car as they climbed into Jim's.

On the car ride back Kate fell asleep on Rick's shoulder and he ended up falling asleep resting his head on hers. When Jim pulled into his driveway he turned back to both of them and woke them up.

Rick walked them to the door and shook Jim's hand telling him goodnight before giving Kate a goodnight kiss and going back to his house. Ryan and Esposito were both jumping into their cars when Rick came and told them goodnight.

He walked into the house to find it filled with shopping bags in the middle of the family room. He smiled as he walked down the steps to his room.

The day had been perfect.

**Hey guys, so I mentioned different basketball players if you didn't know who those people were. Sadly the Warriors Coach Mark Jackson was fired and Steve Kerr is the new coach.  
><strong>

**So, my time of being able to write is unpredictable, so I don't know when updates will be coming in.**

**Please leave a review, good or bad.**

**And leave a suggestion on how Esposito should ask Lanie** **out and what their date will be like.**

**Thanx for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

Castle BB FF Ch.18

**So sorry guys! School is almost over and then I'll be on vacation for about 2 to 3 weeks at my family's house where they won't be Wi-Fi.**

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy! **

Kate and her mom decide to have a mommy-daughter day today while her dad was at work and Rick said something about doing some building.

They started out going to breakfast at Sally's before going out shopping just looking at random stuff. Rick had texted her that morning that she should come over after so she was looking to buy him something.

There conversions were mainly about Rick and their relationship but always about their lives rather than that.

Kate loved the relationship she had with her mom, they were like friends. She loved to just talk to her mom and the advice she would get.

She was happy to just enjoy the day.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

Rick smiled at the text Kate sent him about her going out with her mom. Sure he was sad they weren't going to be hanging out but he wouldn't want anyone to miss out on time with their parents.

He had breakfast with his Aunt as they really sat down and caught up before she took off. After that Rick had gone down to the school to see how the improvements on his new room were going.

Happy with how things were going there, he went home. He was either going to go down to the gym or use the pool in the back for the first time.

His plans changed when there was a knock on the door.

Rick had been on his phone going over the sports page when he heard the knock.

Rick got up and walked to the door opening it and standing before him was his old friend/babysitter.

Justin Timberlake.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Rick said as he opened the door wider for his friend.

"I'm not busy till later so I thought we could hang out and catch up on missed time", Justin replied as he pulled Rick into a hug.

"That sounds awesome! Have you eaten yet?" Rick asked as he walked toward the kitchen motioning for Justin to follow.

"No, you?" Justin asked to have Rick shake his head no, "Then let's cook."

They had decided to make the frozen pizza that was in the fridge and mac-and-cheese. Rick started on the mac-and-cheese while Justin started on the pizza.

"So what have you been up to?" Rick asked as they waited for the food.

With that Justin talked about what he had been doing lately and how busy his plate was lately.

Rick went next telling him all about Kate, his friends, Alexis, and basketball. Soon the food was ready and they carried it to the living room and sat down in front of the TV to watch re-runs of Friends.

Once they finished their food they decided to play some video games. So Rick brought up his play station from his room and connected it to the big TV.

They started playing Call of Duty online and wee crushing everyone as they worked together.

After an hour of that game they decided to play Rock Band. Justin was on vocals for the first song and Rick grabbed the guitar setting it to expert on the song 'Paint it Black'.

Between the two of them they crushed the song and were choosing the next song as Kate and Johanna got home. Kate helped carry everything into the house before kissing her mom goodbye and walking to Rick's.

She didn't knock as she just opened the door and walked in. she heard the sounds of 'Rock Band' as she walked into the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was with Rick.

Rick heard her gasp and turned his head to look at her, "Hey Kate how was your day?"

Kate trying to act normal walked over to Rick pecking him on the lips and wrapping her arms around his midsection, fitting perfectly under his arm. "It was great but I missed you", she replied as she kept her eyes on Justin.

"Kate I want you to meet Justin, he's my friend and Justin met Kate, she my girlfriend the one I was telling you about", Rick introduced them.

"Hi Kate", Justin said as he put his hand out for her to shake.

"Hey", Kate said shyly as she took his hand shaking it trying not to freak out.

"You want to play?" Rick asked her as he held out the guitar to her.

Just like the awkwardness was gone as they all played Rock Band with Rick going to drums.

The day had been great but all great things had to end. At about 4 pm Justin said his goodbyes as he left.

"Today was a great day", Kate said as they were now on the couch with her head resting in his lap.

"Yeah it was. It was great to see him again", Rick said as he stared combing his fingers through her hair.

Their moment was ruined as his phone rang. They both sighed as Rick got up and moved to grab his phone in the kitchen.

"Hey Bob … What?! … No, no that's great but what about Alexis? …. No hold on", Rick said into the phone. Kate could already tell he was getting stressed.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked as she stood up walking towards him.

"I have to take care of something. I'll call you later when it is all taken care of", Rick said as he pecked her on the lips before walking outside to the backyard.

Kate stood there watching him threw the screen door. She sighed wishing he would let him help before she walked out the door and back over to her house.

RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK RK

The only message that she got was that Bob was adopted by a family in Manhattan and that Rick and his Aunt were going up to Troy to work out something.

The team had a game on Wednesday so they had to back by then at least.

It was Tuesday and Rick was super excited they had gone down to court and his Aunt officially adopted Alexis. They had worked it out so Alexis was now Martha's but was Rick's little sister.

They hadn't told Alexis anything about it yet and since Bob left Yesterday she hasn't left her room, where she was crying thinking she was going to be alone there.

Rick gave his Aunt a big bear hug, almost as big as the one he gave to Bob when they said goodbye, as they pulled into the parking lot. Martha went to go talk to the workers about moving her stuff down.

Rick walked up the stairs and went to Alexis' room and knocked on the door. "Go Away!" Alexis' little voice cried out, you could tell she had been crying.

Rick opened the door and walked to bed, sitting down next to Alexis. "Alexis it's me", Rick said as he put his hand on her back.

"Ricky!" Alexis cried as she flung herself into his arms, her arms clinging around his neck. She cried into his neck as he whispered reassuring things to her.

After about 5 minutes her drying stopped and Rick put down on the edge of the bed as he knelt down in front of her at her eye level.

"Alexis, did you like my Aunt?" Rick asked her first.

"Yeah, she's really fun", Alexis answered.

"Well, I know that these might come as a surprise to you but you've have been adopted. You're going to have a new mom and a brother", Rick said waiting to see if she would caught on.

"Really?! Are they here right now? Wait, does this mean I won't get to see you any more", Alexis said starting super excited before finishing in a sad voice.

"No, I'm actually going to see you a lot now. Every day", Rick said to her waiting for it to click in the girls head.

He knew the minute she figured it out as her eyes got bug and the biggest smile spread across her face, "You're my brother!" she flung herself into his arms again and laughed as he spun them in circles.

"Put me down! I have to pack!" Alexis said super excited as she ran around the room packing with the help of Rick.

Within an hour all of Alexis' stuff was packed and on its way down to Auburn. Martha had called Johanna and asked her to open the garage for them and to join them for dinner.

Hours later it was that Rick, Martha, and Alexis pulled into the parking lot at in Sally's right next to the Beckett's car.

Kate had missed Rick while he was gone even if it was only a few days, so when she saw his car pull up she got up and went to meet them at the door.

Kate smiled as she greeted her boyfriend with a sweet kiss on the lips, "Hey babe."

"Hey", Rick said as he went in to kiss her again.

"EWW! Stop", Alexis said as they kissed.

The couple pulled back laughing as Kate got her legs attacked by Alexis, who hugged her. "Katie, Ricky is my brother. I live here now", Alexis said as she took Rick's and Kate's hand.

"Yeah Rick told me that. Isn't that awesome we are going to be across the street neighbors", Kate said to Alexis as they walked towards the table where her parents were.

They had a nice night eating as they joked around. Rick and Kate were in their own world at times while they would steal kisses and small touches.

That night they went home and Alexis checked out her new room before crashing down on top of the bed asleep at 9:30.

Everything was right in the world.

**Sorry again for taking so long.**

**So, my time of being able to write is unpredictable, so I don't know when updates will be coming in.**

**Please leave a review, good or bad.**

**Thanx for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

Castle BB FF Ch.19

**So sorry guys for taking so long. School is out but now I'm going on vacation tomorrow and won't be able to post for about a month. SORRY!**

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Special shout out to** ** for the PM it encouraged me to finish. **

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy! **

In the last month everything had been going great. Alexis got settled in and Rick got closer with Kate and the gang. He always smiled at the picture he got of their faces the first time he showed them the new student room, they had awed looked.

That's where they were hanging out right then; it was a Friday so the lounge was closed to all other students.

As Rick looked around he saw all the new Mac laptops stacked in the right corner near the 4 different big screens which were used for video games or to watch TV. In the opposite corner was an area filled with bookshelves that had every kind of book you could think of. In those areas computer chairs and bean bag chairs were spread around.

Across the room was the snack bar that was right next to the vending machines. You could get items like pizza to salad and candy. And the last 2 things in the room were 2 smaller rooms. One was Rick's office area where he stored all his money and had everything he wanted in there, including a bed if he wanted to nap before a basketball practice. Then a homework room right next to it and the bonus was that they were both soundproof.

Rick and Kate were hanging out in his office doing their homework together. It was after school and the team didn't have practice today since Montgomery was out of town.

"What did you get for the last question?" Kate asked as she looked at her math paper.

Rick, who had finished in class while Kate talked with Lanie, was working on their history project, "It's 26x plus 13z. Once you're done with that maybe you can help me on _our _project that Ihave done most of the work for."

"Shut up, look I'm done with my homework. What do we have left to do?" Kate said as she got up from her spot on the couch and went to where he was sitting and sat in his lap.

"Well now all we have to do is glue on all of the different papers. I already printed them", Rick said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have the world's best boyfriend", Kate said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"And don't you forget it", Rick whispered into their kiss, "Now let's finish the project."

Kate groaned as they stood up and started working on the project. About 1 hour later they had completely finished the project and where lying on the bed.

"We finished our homework and don't have to be anywhere for an hour. What would you like to do?" Rick asked Kate as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

_Just ask him,_ Kate thought to herself as she sat up in the bed. Rick sat up too noticing that this was serious. "Can we talk?" Kate asked suddenly nervous.

"Sure, what about?" Rick said as he got a bit scared.

"Well remember when Josh was talking about your past and all that before he left. Well I'm guessing something bad must have happened because you never talk about. And it's not like I don't trust you it just… What happen between the time I meet you and your parents' murder?" Kate asked as she picked at the blanket.

At the word 'murder' Rick stood up from the bed and started pacing. Kate just watched him as he clearly had a battle in his head about something till he finally stopped and looked at her. "But what if what I tell you changes the way you look at me? I'm ashamed of that part of my life", Rick said as he stopped pacing and leaned back against the wall.

"What if you don't let me look?" Kate asked him as she waited him out.

Rick sighed and his shouldered slumped as he slid down the wall. "Okay, I'll tell you. But I need you to promise to just let me get it all out before you talk. Deal?"

"Deal", Kate said.

"Okay, well I was about 10 when my parents died and they had a deal made a deal with different people to always keep me out of the press, so I just disappeared. I was moved out to the orphanage in Troy about a week after the incident but I wasn't in good shape. After my parents were murdered I went down a rabbit hole and it was a dark place. I wasn't myself and I got into the wrong crowd. I continued all the actives my parents put me in for about 5 months till it became too much. At the age of 11 I got in the mix with bad 13 to 16 year olds because I had money. I was accepted into their gang and was the messenger. I kept getting bigger roles as I grew up and by 13 I would be going to parties every night threating people and then I started taking drugs. That was when it all went downhill", Rick stopped to take a breath before continuing, "It caused me to get in more trouble and I got arrested a few times but I had good lawyers so it never stuck. I started becoming a completely jerk to everyone including Bob. I would have a new girlfriend every week and my grades dropped. By then I had worked my way up to near the top in the gang and I got so bad in my health between drugs, drinking, and partying every day that my health went down the drain. One day at school I blacked out and woke up in the hospital 3 days later. They told me I was close to being dead but … god Kate … I didn't care", Rick wiped a few tears off his face as he stopped and took a few deep breaths.

"I was kept in the hospital for a week before I was released. I was probably about to go back to my life style when my miracle happened, my reason to change", Rick said but was cut off my Kate.

"Alexis", she said as she had tears in her eyes thinking about his time back then.

Rick nodded and gave her a smile, "I was cut from the gang the same week and I was grateful for that. They I went to physical training and started back on track with school and the different actives my parents signed me up for. But I fell in love with basketball. It helped me get my strength back and I met some great people, like Stephen, who became my friends. Then I just continued on the good path of life and I put that all behind me", Rick finished as he looked up at her, "I guess it shows you a new side right and it's a lot to take in. I get it if it's too much baggage, don't worry I've heard it all before", he said as he turned to the door and hung his head.

Kate was still sitting on the bed shocked from what she just heard and had a few tears leak out. Kate got off the bed and walked over to where Rick was and throw herself into his arms, "I came so close to losing you before I even knew you."

Rick just hugged her back with all of his strength as they sat there for about 15 minutes just holding each other.

"Want to take a quick nap? I know I could use it", Rick suggested.

"Sure", Kate said as she got up and held out her hand for Rick. He smiled as he took it and pulled her to him when he stood up and kissed her with all of his might.

Both pulled back still buzzed from their kiss and went to the bed and lay down. Once they got into the spooning position Kate asked the one question that was bugging her, "Rick, are you a virgin? I mean it doesn't bug me to much if you aren't it just and I'm still one myself but … well… are you?"

Rick chuckled at her ramble and pressed a kiss to her head, "Yeah I still am. I just couldn't bring myself to …well you know… do the deed because I felt like I would be disappointing my parents."

"Okay, I was just wondering. Night", Kate said with a smile.

"Night", Rick responded as he closed his eyes.

They felt even closer now as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Sorry again for taking so long.**

**So, my time of being able to write is unpredictable, so I don't know when updates will be coming in.**

**Please leave a review, good or bad.**

**Thanx for reading.**


	21. Need to read this Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**First I want to say sorry this isn't a new chapter but I've run into a problem writing a new one.**

**You see I got back from my vacation 3 days ago but yesterday when I sat down determined to write a new chapter, and I realized that I have writer's block.**

**I need your guys help like a few suggestions to get me going. Please write me your ideas.**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me and I'm really sorry it's taking so long. Please write a review or PM me.**

**Thanx a lot!**

**-sports lover12and ff lover3 **


	22. Chapter 22

Castle BB FF Ch.20

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that it taking so much time to update but I might have kinda been grounded from my laptop since I accidently broke our family computer when I got mad because it froze. Ooops **

**But anyway I've found a small bit of motivation to finish this chapter. This is a bit of a filler chapter. This is a T rated chapter for sure.  
><strong>

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed. **

**Everyone who reviewed gave me great ideas that I did use.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

"We'll see you guys in an hour", Rick called out as he pulled his car out of the school parking lot.

Rick smiled as he felt Kate take his hand. They were going over to hang out at Rick's house for a few hours, and then they were going to meet the gang at the town carnival for a triple date.

Esposito had asked Lanie out last week and now they were always at each other side.

Esposito had talked to the cheerleaders and so right before the game started they did a big dance and at the end they parted so that you could see a sign that read 'LANIE PARRISH WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?' and Esposito was standing right in front holding a dozen roses. Lanie had been in shock at first till she snapped out of it and ran at him, jumping into his arms screaming yes.

Rick was happy for his friends they had been the happiest he had ever seen them this last week. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice he was at his street. Thankful Kate noticed and gave him a nudge breaking his trance. He quickly turned and parked in front of his house.

"You okay?" Kate asked after they meet at the front of his car.

Instead of answering with words he leaned toward and smashed their lips together. Kate responded as she opened her mouth for his tongue. Rick back her up so she was pressed up against the car as they, as Lanie would say, sucked each other face off.

Rick finally pulled back when air became a need. They rested their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath.

"I'm just really happy", Rick said.

"Huh?" Kate asked still dazed. At the moment her mind was turned to mush as she couldn't think straight.

Rick laughed as he pulled back and kissed her head, "You asked me a question earlier and I responded."

Kate blushed as they both made their way to the front door. "Oh, well what do you want to do?"

"I have ideas", Rick said as he opened the door and let they both in. once they were inside and the door closed, all bets were off as Rick pushed Kate up against and attacked her lips.

Kate smiled into the kiss because that was the same thing she was thinking.

10 minutes they were both missed a shirt and were still going at it on the on the couch. Kate moaned as Rick continued his path up her stomach with his hands till they started messing with her breast. "Rick", she gasped as she tugged on his hair so he would leave her neck and kiss her on the lips.

Rick hummed as he felt Kate arc into his hands. But they both froze when they heard a knock on the door.

"Just be quiet maybe they will leave", Rick whisper to her as they used this time to catch their breath.

"No just go get the door it might be important", Kate said as she forced them to sit up.

Rick groaned as he reached for his shirt and put it over his head and called out, "I'm coming."

He smiled at Kate as he saw her putting her shirt back on. He walked to the door as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix it a bit.

He opened the door to a UPS delivery man who was holding a brown rectangle box. "Package for Richard R. Castle", the man said as he read the name off the box.

"That's me" Rick said as he signed for the box and took it. He closed the door and didn't even look at the box before walking back the couch and put it down and the coffee table. "UPS", Rick told her.

Kate smiled at him as she continued to fix her hair. "So…", she started as she blushed and trailed off.

"So… what?" Rick said suddenly worried he over stepped a line or something.

"I guess it time we have the talk. You know about… um… sex", Kate uncomfortable. It seemed Rick was to as he blushed and looked down.

"Oh, hum… okay. What do you think about it?" Rick said suddenly very interested in the pillow case.

"I want to be each other's first", Kate said quickly and boldly. Rick looked at her and nodded for her to continue. "I feel a connection with you that I have never felt before. I lo- like you a lot and I know it's early in our relationship but I don't know… I just… well I feel like I've known you my whole life. I'm ready whenever you are", Kate finished confidently. Kate hoped that Rick didn't catch her slip up when she almost said love because it's too early for that. Right? She feels like it should be but, she knows what she feels and she's pretty sure she is either in love with him or really close to it.

Rick smiled at her as he leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss on her lips, "I feel the same way with everything you just said. But my parents always told me to be careful with, you know, sex and I made a promise to myself not to… do the deed to early in a relationship but I get what you mean. Our anniversary is coming up soon so who know what might happen", Rick said as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

Kate had a huge smile on her as she reached forward and pulled his head towards hers. They shared a quick kiss before she responded, "I love that idea."

Rick smiled as he pecked her on the check again before he pulled pack and stood up. "I'm going to grab a water bottle you want one?"

"Sure. Thanks babe", Kate said as she watched him walk into the kitchen before she did a little happy dance on the couch. When she heard his footsteps coming back into the room she quickly stopped and grabbed the package, "What's this?"

Rick finally seemed to notice that the package was there as his eyes lit up and a smile stretched around his face, "Oh, remember how I broke my sunglasses last week."

"You mean when we in science and you almost feel asleep and dropped them into our chemical mixture causing that mini explosion and both of us F on that assignment. I still don't get why you had them hanging on your shirt during a lab", Kate said still a bit mad at him.

"I said sorry! But anyway I order new sunglasses", Rick said as he held his hands up.

"More sunglasses! Babe, you're obsessed you already own about 20 pair. Why do you always keep your eyes covered, you know I love your eyes", Kate complained as Rick took the package from her.

Rick just smiled at her as he ripped open the package and pulled a pair of sunglasses out, the where Ray-Ban's that were black in the front with a square frames, and completely black lens so you couldn't see his eyes and they were like a mirror so you could see yourself in them. But the sides were blue and about the exact same shade as his eyes and Rick put them on and said, "These are my new sunglasses."

"Oh my god, I love these on you. But how much did those cost?" Kate asked as she took them off of him and examined them.

"Only hundred something, why?" Rick said as if it was nothing as he looked back into the box.

Kate on the other hand was behind word that he act like hundred dollars was nothing but she always forgets he rich because he doesn't act like it. "These are really nice. I going to have to borrow them sometimes", Kate said as she tried them on.

"No need because yours are purple", Rick said as he pulled the same pair of glasses out but the sides were purple instead.

"Really?" Kate said as she took off his sunglasses and grabbed her new ones. "Thank you so much. I love them. But I can't take them this is too much." She said trying to give it back.

"Well too bad because I refuse to take them back. Plus you'll have to get use to me giving you gifts", Rick said.

"Fine, thank you so much!" Kate said as she pecked him on the lips.

"Were twins", Rick said as he put his sunglasses on too.

"Yes we are, and now my twin I have to go get ready for our date in an hour. I see you soon", Kate said as she leaned in and kissed him quickly.

He smiled at her as she left the house she had one thought in her head…

She found a keeper.

**So yeah I am sorry but I'm working on the next chapter but after that I don't know about timing. The next will be the triple date.**

**Please leave a review, good or bad.**

**Thanx for reading. **


	23. Chapter 23

Castle BB FF Ch.21

**Hey guys, my motivation has been coming in bits and pieces so I don't know when the next chapter will be up, so sorry.**

**But anyway, I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed. **

**Everyone who reviewed gave me great ideas that I did use.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

"That jerk just stole my parking spot!" Rick yelled as he hit the brakes. They had been trying to find a parking spot for the last 10 minutes. "I swear I'm going to kill the next person who steals my parking spot!"

Kate laughed as she reached up and ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, "Calm down, babe. Just find a parking spot a bit farther out, you can walk."

"What do you mean me? What about you?" Rick grumbled as he leaned into her touch.

"I, of course, am going to be on the back of my amazing boyfriend. Now park there", Kate said as she pointed to a spot on the street about two blocks away from the fairgrounds.

"And if I refuse?" Rick asked as he pulled into the spot.

"I can find another good looking boy that could be good boyfriend material", Kate said as she faked looking around the streets.

"You think I'm good looking?" Rick teased as he got out and walked to her side of the car opening the door.

"You're alright. Now turn around", Kate said as she stood up on the seat.

"Um, bossy. I like it", Rick said as he sent a wink at her before turning around.

Kate smiled as she hopped on his back and wrapped her legs and arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek as he closed the door and locked the car. "Onward my trusty steed."

"You owe me a kiss for this later", Rick said as he started walking. Kate just smiled as she laid her head back down as she placed a few kisses on his neck.

It took them about 10 minutes to actually get into the fair itself. Once inside they walked over to the big tree where the other four were already waiting for them.

"Took the lovebirds long enough. Nice glasses ", Lanie said as they got to the tree.

"Thanks Lanie. Now what did you guys all buy", Kate asked as Rick came to a stop and she jumped off his back as snuck under his arms so she was pinched into his side. "Thanks babe", Kate said as she leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed him.

"Break it up you too. We all bought unlimited ride bracelets", Esposito said as he lifted his wrist to show them the red band.

"Then we'll be right back", Rick said as he grabbed Kate's hand and started dragging her to the ticket booth.

"Geez making me come with you, how did you know I didn't want to stay them?" Kate teased as she leaned into his side as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Because then you would have to be apart from me and then we would both suffer", Rick replied as he nuzzled his nose into her hair and kissed her hair.

A full blown smile took over her face as she turned her head and kissed him sweetly. She couldn't help it there was something addicting about kissing him and the feeling she gets, she doesn't think she'll ever get used to it. Not that she wants to.

"Next please", the guy in the booth called.

Rick stepped up and smiled, "Hey Jeff, how are you doing today?"

"Hey Rick great game Thursday. I'm good thanks for asking. What can I get you?" Jeff said as he realized who it was.

"Thanks, can I get two unlimited ride wristbands please?" Rick said as he grabbed his wallet out of his pocket to pay, he took out the correct price and gave it to Jeff.

"Here you go. Have a good day", Jeff said as he passed Rick the wristbands.

Rick smiled to him and waved before he turned around and grabbed Kate's hand. He led them to the side of the ticket booth where he put the wristband on for her and she did the same thing for him. "Let's get back to the others", Kate said as she gave him a kiss and started dragging him by the hand back to the big tree.

"Are you guys ready or what?" Rick said once they made it to the group.

"We've been waiting on you two. Let's go", Lanie said as she grabbed Esposito's hand and dragged him ahead of the rest of them.

Rick smiled and rested his arm around Kate's shoulders lazily as the two remaining couples followed.

LINEBREAK

It was around 7 o'clock now and it was just getting dark as the three couples walked to the only ride they haven't been on yet, the Ferris wheel. Ryan and Esposito were walking in the back of the group arguing about whether or not to play laser tag after the ride while Lanie and Jenny were a bit in front of them talking about shopping. Rick and Kate were in the front just whispering back and forth as they came to a stop in the line.

Rick leaned back against the rail as Kate leaned back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Today's been nice", Kate said as she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm having a great time", Rick said as he pressed a kiss to her head.

Kate let out a shiver as a cool breeze hit them and she cuddled closer to Rick.

"I'll go grab our jackets out of the car", Rick said as he pressed another kiss to her head and untangled from her.

"Hurry back", Kate said as she pecked him on the lips. He smiled and he started speed walking toward the direction of the car.

Kate watched him go but turned towards Lanie who was snickering at her. Lanie was under Esposito arm, who was talking to Ryan and Jenny who were in the same position.

"What?" Kate asked as she wrapped her arms around herself to warm herself up.

"You've got it bad, girl", Lanie said as she nuzzled closer to Esposito, who turned and smiled at her, which Lanie returned.

"Look who's talking", Kate fired back.

Lanie snickered then turned back to the conversion which Kate now took part in.

"You just don't want to play because you know you'll be creamed", Esposito said to Ryan.

"Not even, you would get your butt whopped", Ryan said back.

"How about a two vs two vs two game, boys", Kate proposed as they all turned to her.

"I down for any competition, what are the teams?" Esposito said and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Couples game Ryan and Jenny, Espo and Lanie, and me and Rick", Kate said.

They all agreed and moved up in line. Rick finally returned about 10 minutes after he left.

"Took you long enough", Kate said as he worked his way back to her.

"Sorry, I moved the car closer", Rick said as he kissed her on the cheek and helped her put her jacket on.

"You guys are so cute", Jenny squealed.

We both blushed as Kate replied, "Shut up, Jenny."

"NEXT!" The worker called out as they all moved up so that Rick and Kate were stepping up on the platform and into their cart.

Rick smiled as he put his arm around Kate and she leaned into to him automatically as she rested her head on his shoulder as the cart started moving.

They sat in a comfortable silence for about the first half of the ride.

"Wow, it's beautiful", Kate said as they looked over the fair and the city.

"It really is but it's still nothing compared to you", Rick said as he turned and kissed her head.

"You're so cheesy", Kate teased him as she leaned up and kissed him.

"You love it", Rick replied against her lips.

She didn't reply but put her head back on his shoulder, clearly she was deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Rick asked her.

"Can I ask you something? From your… darker time", Kate said shyly as she squeezed his hand.

"I guess yeah, as long as it's not something I feel like I shouldn't share", Rick said a bit timid.

"So we're going laser tagging after this, and I wanted to know how well you know how to shoot a gun", Kate said as she turned her head so she was looking up at him.

"I…um… when I was in my last years, I had the best shot in the gang. And that's saying something, I guess you can say I'm very good", Rick said as a darker look was in his eyes.

"Any other skills you were good at?" Kate asked as she kissed his neck which caused him to relax more.

"Well I was too young to drive a car, so I got pretty pro at riding a skateboard and I'm pretty good at riding bikes. I can pick a lock pretty easily and some stuff like that. Plus, if you put spray paint in my hand I'm great at that kind of art. A few other things too", Rick said as he thought it though.

"That's good to know, they might come in handy", Kate said as she kissed him.

"We're the next ones off", Rick said as he kissed the sweet spot behind her ear.

"Yeah and it might take a few minutes for the rest of them to get off…" Kate said as she trailed off in a suggest tone.

"I believe you are right and I see a nice private area behind that closed booth right there", Rick said as he pointed it out.

"I'm glad we're on the same page", Kate said as they moved so it was there turned to get off.

5 minutes later you could find them in an intense make-out already behind the booth with Rick's back against the wall.

The two remaining couples had just gotten off and started looking for their friends.

"5 bucks says they're somewhere making-out", Espo said to Ryan.

Ryan thought it over for a moment before answering, "You're on."

The boys shook on it as the girls shook their heads at their boyfriends. After about 4 minutes of looking for the couple they finally turned the corner and found them.

"Told ya! Pay up loser", Esposito exclaimed causing the kissing couple to jump apart.

Ryan grumbled as he handed Esposito the 5 dollars before they all turned to the other couple, who were both tomato red.

"Ready to go laser tagging?" Kate said in a shy voice as she hide her face in Rick's arm.

"We're ready but you two don't look so ready. Fix your hair and your shirts then meet us over there", Lanie said with a smirk on her face, as the couple got even redder.

The group left those two there who helped each other looked presentable again before they went to join their friends.

"Ready to lose?" Rick said when they approached their friends, who were in line at the laser tag arena.

"You wish, me and Lanie are going to whip your sorry butts", Esposito fired back as he throw his arm over her shoulders.

"You wish", Ryan said as he stepped up into Esposito's face.

Just like that they started arguing as they went back and forth for the next few minutes before Rick interrupted them, "I'm going to pay, how many rounds we are going to play?"

"Probably only 1 so we can go play the games afterwards", Lanie said as she looked up from her phone.

Rick nodded and stepped up to the counter with Kate as she grabbed his wallet for him, "Hi, how may I help you today?"

"Hi can we get 1 round of laser tag", Rick started.

"For 6 people", Kate finished as she pecked his cheek.

"Sure, that will be 24 dollars please", the man behind the counter said.

Kate handed him the money as he passed them tickets. They replied at the same time, "Thank you."

They smiled at each other as they stepped out of line and handed everyone a ticket.

"Let's get this show on the road", Rick said before he started humming the James Bond theme song under his breath.

They rolled their eyes at him before following him in.

LINEBREAK

"That was so unfair!" Ryan complained as they walked out of laser tag.

"You took down almost every single person by yourself and didn't get shot once! You cheat!" Esposito whined to Rick.

"Kate helped me to", Rick said as he interlocked his pinky with hers.

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for the credit but it was mostly you."

"But it was still pretty fun", Lanie said as she leaned into Esposito.

Before anyone else could talk they were cut off by Rick's phone ringing. "Excuse me for a second", Rick said as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He kissed Kate on the cheek and walked about 10 feet from them as he answered the phone.

"Let's take a seat and wait for him", Kate said as they walked towards the mini food court right next to them. They all took a seat around the table and started talking about the new movie coming out.

"Love you too", Rick said into the phone as he came to their table.

"Who was that?" Kate asked as Rick sat down next to her and put her arm around her.

"It was Alexis. Her class goldfish just died so she was super sad since she was the one watching it. I hope you guys don't mind if she joins us", Rick said a bit guilty at the end.

"Of course we don't mind Rick. She's more than welcome", Jenny replied as the rest of the group nodded their heads.

"Cool my Auntie is going to drop her off in about 10 minutes", Rick said with a smile.

"Want to eat right now then", Ryan suggested.

They all agreed and went to go get food as Rick and Kate stayed at the table together.

"Hey", Rick said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hi", she replied with a goofy smile on her face.

"Are you enjoying our date so far?" Rick asked as he brought his hand up to her face.

"Very much, I don't want it to end", Kate said as she leaned into his touch.

"Me neither", Rick said as they both leaned in as they met in the middle.

It was sweet, gentle and loving with lots of passion in it. They would both admit that they still got butterflies whenever they kiss.

"Ew! That's so gross", a small voice called out from behind them.

They broke apart to see Alexis holding Martha's hand about 10 feet from them.

"Hey baby bird, ready to have some fun?" Rick said as he turned his body towards her.

"Of course", Alexis said before she hugged Martha and said goodbye before sprinting at the couple.

Rick held out his arms as Alexis jumped straight into them. "Can we get something to eat?" Alexis asked him.

"What's the magic word?" Rick asked as he looked up as if thinking about it.

"Please!" Alexis shouted to him.

"Okay I guess we can. Bye Auntie", Rick said as he waved at his auntie.

"Bye Martha", Kate said as she peeked at her from behind Rick.

"Goodbye darlings", Martha said as she waved then walked away.

"Hi Katie", Alexis said as she moved from Rick's arms to Kate's.

"Hey Alexis, what do you feel like eating?" Kate asked as she hugged the little girl.

Alexis thought it over for a few seconds before she smiled and said, "I want fries and mini corn dogs!"

"Alright I'll go grab them", Rick said as he stood up.

"Hey shorty", Lanie said as Esposito, who had a tray of food in his hand, and her walked over to the table.

"Lanie!" Alexis screamed as she jumped out of Kate's arms and ran over to Lanie's open arms. Alexis had talked a lot with Lanie during basketball game and whenever she came over.

"Hey little red, no hug for me?" Esposito said with a pout.

Alexis untangled from Lanie and hugged Esposito's legs before pulling back and grabbing Lanie's hand. They walked to the table and sat on the other side.

"Hey guys will you watch Alexis and we go get food?" Kate asked them as she stood up and took Rick's hand.

"Of course, it's a pleasure anyway", Lanie said as she ate one of her fries.

"Thanks, we'll be back in a bit Alexis behave please", Rick said before he led Kate over to the different carts.

It took them about 10 minutes to get all of their food and get back to the table where they found Alexis and Jenny laughing while Ryan was pouting.

"I got an order of mini corn dogs and fries with apple juice for the little girl with red hair", Rick said as he placed it down in front of Alexis.

"Thank you Ricky", Alexis said before she started eating.

Rick smiled at her as he put Kate's food down in front of her along with a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks babe", Kate said as he sat down next to her and on the other side of Alexis.

"No thanks needed", Rick said as he opened up his bottle of Sprite and took a drink.

They all ate their food with comfortable conversion in between. Once they had all finished they had set out to go play the games and also took Alexis on a few rides.

By 9:30 Alexis was passed out in Rick's arm with her 2 new stuff animals Rick had won her as they came up to the ring toss.

"Okay last game before we leave. I have to get Alexis home and in bed", Rick said as he shifted Alexis to his other arm so that he could take out his wallet.

"I'm not going to play this one, my arms are full enough already", Kate said from behind Rick. She was holding a huge monkey and a big banana, both of them Rick had won for her.

Rick nodded and paid the man, Ryan and Esposito did the same thing.

Rick had let Ryan and Esposito go first but both of them had won small prizes of mini stuffed bananas. Rick smiled and walked over to Esposito.

"Here take her so I can play my turn", Rick said.

Esposito's eyes went big, "Me, no way bro I'm not very good with kids … have Kate take her or something."

"Just take her", Rick said and smiled when Esposito reached out and grabbed Alexis who just put her arms around his neck and rested against him.

Esposito had a smile on his face as he looked at Alexis and hugged her to his chest. Rick took this as a sign that he was fine and stepped up to take his turn.

He ended up winning the big prize which a Knicks blanket. "Thank you", he told the man before they all turned and started walking.

Esposito was still holding Alexis with a small smile on his face which caused Lanie to have a smile on her face as she watched him. Jenny and Ryan were in their own world as they whispered back and forth. Rick and Kate walked in the back of the group with Rick's arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

"Are you tired?" Rick asked her as he kissed her temple.

Kate hummed and she nodded against his shoulder, "But I had an amazing night."

"Me too. I'm sad it has to end", Rick said, at the end Kate hummed in agreement.

They came to a stop at the sidewalk with the other couples since this is where they would part. Rick reached over and plucked Alexis out of Esposito's arms as they all said their goodbye.

Rick led Kate to the car since he had moved and they both got in after putting Alexis in her car seat.

They drove in a comfortable silence and in no time Rick pulled into his parking spot. They both got out and meet at the back of the car.

"Goodnight Kate", Rick said as he put his arms around her waist.

"Night Rick", Kate said as she put her arms around his neck and leaned up for a kiss. They pulled back with a smile and both stepped back.

"See you tomorrow?" Kate asked as she started towards her house.

"You know it", Rick said with a smile and wink.

She smiled back before she turned and walked to her house she turned and waved before disappearing behind the door.

Rick smiled as he took Alexis out of her car seat and locked the car. He unlocked the door and went straight up to Alexis' room.

As he came down the stairs, he had one thought in his head …

He was a lucky guy.

**Don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter. Sorry!**

**Please leave a review, good or bad.**

**Thanx for reading. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long with updating but I've super busy lately! My schedule should lighten up soon so I'll have more time to write.**

**Okay so now the question is what to write. I couldn't decide so I thought I would let you yous decide. **

**Here are your options:**

**A) I go straight into the playoff games and everything that happens with that.**

**OR**

**B) I write something more fun and more about Caskett. It would be apart of the story but more like a side story kind of thing, probably lasting a few chapters. **

**It's totally your guys decision because I'm cool with either.**

**Finally, for those of you who watched baseball. GO GIANTS! They're my team!**


	25. Chapter 25

Castle BB FF Ch.22

**TOM JONES**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long but I'm pretty busy.**

**Anyway here's the start of the little extra story. This wasn't my idea but my friend's idea and I lost a few bets so they have a right over what I write now. I warn you they like drama.**

**I don't own the song in here it's: I Loved Her First by Heartland.**

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

"Uncle Jim, it's so great to see you!" Cassie said as Jim opened the door and got crushed in a hug.

Cassie was Jim's oldest niece at the age of 29 and was getting married the upcoming weekend. She had called her Uncle Jim and Aunt Johanna when she was having trouble finding a venue that would be able to fit both families. Luckily Rick had offered to let them use his beach house out in the Hamptons; well by house he meant his parents' old mansion.

So since then Rick had been a big part of the planning, so they were coming over to spend the night and talk tonight before they all go out to the Hamptons tomorrow to stay out there.

"Hi Cassie, hey Ron, come in. Jo, Cassie and Ron are here!" Jim said as he directed the last part to the kitchen.

Johanna came out smiling wiping her hands on her pants, "Jim be quiet they're still asleep. Hey guys, are you hungry?"

"No we're fine, thank you though. Where's little Katie?" Cassie said as she hugged Johanna.

"The kids are asleep in the living room. They did all their homework last night since they didn't want to be doing it up there. School is out this week and the next week the basketball playoffs start. They're a bit stressed", Johanna explained as she hugged Ron who just stepped in.

"By kids do you mean Rick and Kate? I would love to meet him face to face", Cassie said.

"Yeah, but I warn you he'll charm his way into your heart, you'll fall in love with him", Johanna said with a teasing wink as she them that way.

"Should I be worried?" Ron teased.

"Very worried, he's a looker", Johanna joked back as they stepped into the living room.

They laughed as they looked down at the two teens that were cuddled up on the couch; Kate was tucked into Rick's body as her head was rested on his chest as he had an arm around her waist and his hand interlocked with hers.

"Awe they're so cute together", Cassie said as she took a picture to tease her little cousin about later.

"You should see them when they're awake, they interact so great together", Johanna said.

Rick started stirring as if he sensed the attention on him. "What time is it?" He asked in a rough morning voice.

"It's about 3:30 sweetie, Cassie and Ron just got here. You can go back to sleep if you want", Johanna said in a sweet as his eyes fluttered open.

"No, no I'm good", Rick said as he moved to get up which caused Kate to sigh and wrap her arms around him tighter as she took a deep breath. "Hold on I'll just take her to her room, she deserves some more sleep." With that Rick moved so that he had an arm under her legs and under her back as he stood up. Kate just sighed and put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder before he strolled up the stairs to her room.

They watched him till he disappeared. "You're right he's hot. Katie got lucky", Cassie whispered to Johanna but loud enough for all of them to hear.

Jim laughed a bit as they heard the door upstairs close and Rick start coming down the steps. "She exhausted, she'll probably sleep for a few more hours. Hi you must be Cassie and Ron, it's a pleasure to meet both of you", Rick said as he shook both of their hands.

"Likewise Rick, we want to thank you for everything you're doing for us. We don't know how we can repay you", Ron said as they all took a seat in the living room.

"There's no need, you're part of the Beckett family and I'll help any Beckett out as if they were my own family", Rick said with a smile.

"Well if you ever need our help don't hesitate to ask. I mean you're lending out your house for us to use and your helping with our music", Cassie said. They had agreed that Rick would be the DJ for the first half of the night and the second half a cousin of Ron's would be doing the rest. Rick had also helped with all the song selections that were made.

"Speaking of music, have you decided of a song for the father-daughter dance?" Rick asked as he took out his phone.

"Not yet but we have a few in mind, why?" Cassie said.

"Well about a year ago I wrote a song for that very reason for a friend of mine but they went with a different song that went with their theme, but you guys can use it if you like it. I can play it for you guys right now if you want me to", Rick said as he strolled through his phone looking for it.

"We would love to hear it", Cassie said.

"Okay hold on I'm going to go grab my guitar out of Kate's room", Rick said as he ran up the stairs really quick.

"He's a musician?" Ron asked Johanna.

"He's quite gifted really, he knows almost every instrument I've heard of and he's amazing at every one of them but I've never heard him sing before", Johanna said as Rick started back towards the stairs.

"Okay it's called 'I Loved Her First', but I warn you I haven't sung in front of anyone for about 5 years so I might be a bit rusty", Rick said as he sat down and got in position to play his black guitar.

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way**_

_**Lost in the moment and each others face**_

_**So much in love your alone in this place**_

_**Like there's nobody else in the world**_

_**I was enough for her not long ago**_

_**I was her number one**_

_**She told me so**_

_**And she still means the world to me**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**So be careful when you hold my girl**_

_**Time changes everything**_

_**Life must go on**_

_**And I'm not gonna stand in your way**_

_**But I loved her first and I held her first**_

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers**_

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**_

_**But it still hard to give her away**_

_**I loved her first**_

_**How could that beautiful women with you**_

_**Be the same freckle face kid that I knew**_

_**The one that I read all those fairy tales to**_

_**And tucked into bed all those nights**_

_**And I knew the first time I saw you with her**_

_**It was only a matter of time**_

_**But I loved her first and I held her first**_

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers**_

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**_

_**But its still hard to give her away**_

_**I loved her first**_

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

_**When she first smiled at me**_

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

_**Someday you might know what I'm going through**_

_**When a miracle smiles up at you**_

_**I loved her first **_

Rick smiled as he played the final cord and looked up at everyone. They all had shocked looks on their faces, because wow he was really good. Like superstar good, he had a voice that was low but not low at the same time and he could also go get those high notes with ease.

"Rick… your voice is… amazing!__You could be famous with a voice like that! Why did you ever stop playing?!" Johanna said since she was the first to get her tongue untied.

"She right you're great, Rick!" Jim said causing Rick to blush as he put his guitar down.

"Thank you, you're too kind. So if you guys want I can have it recorded by the wedding, it will sound better when I throw in the other instruments soundtracks", Rick said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We would be honored to have that song in our wedding thank you Rick, so much", Cassie said as she surprised Rick and reached over to hug him.

They all stopped what they were doing when they heard a door upstairs close and someone coming down the stairs, "Rick?"

"Hey beautiful, why aren't you sleeping?" Rick said as he stood up and met her at the bottom of the stairs. She automatically leaned into him.

"I couldn't sleep after you left, come back to bed you need to sleep to", Kate said sleepily.

"I would but your cousin Cassie and Ron are here", Rick said as he placed a kiss on her head.

"We'll be with them all week after this. Please come back to bed with me I won't sleep if you aren't with me", Kate said knowing he would do it for her.

"You play dirty, fine but at least say hi first", Rick said as he lead them to the living room.

"Hey Cassie, hi Ron", Kate said in between yawns.

Both of them waved before Cassie spoke, "Go sleep you two, we'll see you later."

Rick shot her a smile and just picked Kate up bridal style and took her to her room. He put her down first before he laid down next to her; she moved over to him and tucked her body into his as she kissed his neck.

"Goodnight", Rick said as he kissed her head.

"Night", Kate replied before they both fell asleep.

L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-

They slept for about 3 more hours before Johanna went up and woke them up. It took them about 5 more minute to come down the stairs still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Why'd you wake us up?" Kate grumbled as she flopped down onto the couch.

"Well it's 6:30 pm already so we're going out for dinner", Jim said.

"Is Rick coming with us?" Kate asked as she leaned back into him after he sat down.

"Yes and Martha is going to pick Alexis up and join us", Johanna said.

"Cool, I'm going to go get ready", Rick said as he kissed Kate's head and stoop up.

"See ya in a bit Rick", Jim said as they waved to him.

He smiled back at them and opened the door.

"Wait", Kate called out suddenly awake. She jumped up and rushed over to him, "What no goodbye kiss?"

Rick smiled as he leaned down and sweetly kissed her on the lips. Kate was smiling as she teased him, "Ew! Don't forget to brush your teeth or I'm not kissing you again."

The adults laughed as Rick pouted before he sighed and pecked her on the cheek again before walking out the door.

Kate watched him till the door closed behind him she sighed and closed the door before walking back to the living room.

Cassie smiled as she watched her younger cousin watch Rick as he left with a dreamy smile on her face before she sighed and walked back to us.

"Katie's in love", Cassie said in a sing-song voice.

Kate went bright red as she loved down at her feet, "Shut up! I'm going up stairs to get ready."

We laughed as she bolted up the stairs still blushing as she slammed the door behind her.

About an hour later, 8 people were just walking into Remy's with a little girl running ahead to get the corner booth. But before she could get there two muscular arms wrapped around her.

"I don't think so young lady", Rick said as he picked her up.

"Why not?" Alexis whined since she was confused.

"Because what do you do before you eat?" Kate asked as she tickled Alexis' stomach causing the little girl to giggle.

"We wash our hands!" Alexis said as Rick put her down. This time she grabbed both teenagers' hand and dragged them to the bathroom.

"Alexis is so cute! Rick and Kate are so good with her", Cassie said as they all sat down.

"They have a lot of days when it's just the 3 of them doing different things together. This is actually where they come a lot, Alexis loves it here", Martha said as the three people in question started coming back.

"Lex!" Someone to the right of the table said.

The adults looked and saw one of the waitresses, who looked to be in her late twenties with the nametag Robin, with her arms wide open.

Alexis smiled as she ran at her and jumped into her arms for a hug, "Robin!"

"How's my favorite red head doing?" Robin said as she let go of Alexis and stood up.

"I'm great! I'm here with my family and Katie's family", Alexis said as she slid into the booth next to Martha.

"Is that so, well it's great to finally met my favorite customers' families. Hi I'm Robin", she said as she shook all of their hands.

"I'm Martha, Alexis' mom and Rick's aunt, this is Jim and Johanna Kate's parents, and Kate's cousins Ron and Cassie. It's lovely to meet you, Alexis talks about you a lot too", Martha said as Alexis beamed at Robin.

"Well she talks about you a lot too, now can I get your orders?" Robin said.

"Our usual", Rick and Kate said at the same time. They smiled at each other as they sat down with Rick next to Alexis and Kate on the end next to him.

Robin smiled at them as she took the rest of the adults' orders, "Okay I'll be right out with your drinks."

They thanked her then launched into a conversion about the upcoming week. They stayed there for about hour and a half before they finished their meal and split the check.

"I'll be over by 6:00 am tomorrow, so if we leave by 7:00 we should get there about 1:30 to 2ish in the afternoon", Rick said as he walked the Becketts to their door.

"Sounds good Rick, see ya in the morning", Johanna said as she gave him a hug. The remaining adults said goodnight to Rick till it was Rick and Kate on the porch.

"Our first free night up there we're going on a date", Rick said as he pecked her on the nose.

"I like the sound of that, what are we going to do?" Kate asked as she folded herself into his arms.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out", Rick said with a smirk.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to tell me?" Kate said in a seductive voice as she planted kisses up and down his jaw before leaving a searching kiss on his lips.

Rick hummed happily but whimpered in protest when she pulled back far too soon for his liking. It took him a second to gather his thoughts before he talked, "You play dirty, but still my lips are sealed. Goodnight gorgeous."

Kate pouted before she smiled up at him, "Night handsome."

Rick smiled at her as he stole on more kiss before he pulled back and ran back to his house.

It was going to be a very good week indeed.

**I'm working on the next one already so it should be done within the next week or so. **

**Please review I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thanks. **


	26. Chapter 26

Castle BB FF Ch.23

**Happy late thanksgiving!**

**Sorry it took so long to post but I've been busy.**

**Oh, I want to say that you all blow my mind because I actually reached 200 reviews thanks to you awesome people. I was shocked because when I first started the story I only thought I would get like 50 at most. So thanks so much, you guys rock! **

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed. **

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

"I hate the morning", Kate grumbled as she walked into her kitchen. It was 5:50 and the 4 adults were all up and moving around in the kitchen which caused Kate to wake.

"Morning sweetie", Johanna said as she pecked her daughter on the head.

"You all packed and ready to go?" Jim asked as he did the same thing as Johanna.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. Which cars are we taking?" Kate said as she flopped down in a seat.

"Well your father and I will drive our car and the rest of you will probably be taking Rick's blue car", Johanna explained.

Kate head went up at the mention of her boyfriend, "When is he getting here?"

"Within the next few minutes, it hurts that you're never that excited to see me", Cassie teased her.

Kate rolled her eyes as she sighed and rested her head on the table. But sure enough about 5 seconds later they heard someone knocking on the door.

Kate quickly stood up and dragged her feet all the way to the door. She opened the door and just fell into his arms, "Morning."

"Hey sleepyhead", Rick said as he gave her a lazy kiss and picked her up bridal style.

"How are you so awake? We were texting till about 2 in the morning", Kate complained.

"Because my morning run woke me up", Rick said as he walked into the kitchen and went to drop her off in her chair.

"Morning Rick", Johanna said from the stove.

"Morning everyone", Rick said as he went to Johanna and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then did the same thing to Cassie.

"What no good morning kiss for me?" Jim teased as he poured some coffee.

They all smiled as Rick went and sat down next to Kate, who leaned her head on his shoulder.

Jim and Johanna finished breakfast as they all ate it quickly before they went to grab their suitcases.

"Rick, my amazing boyfriend, can you do me a favor?" Kate said once the adults made their ways to their rooms.

Rick rolled his eyes, "Let me guess you want me to go grab your suitcase."

"You're the best", Kate said as she gave him a kiss.

"Don't you forget it", Rick said as he started towards her room.

It only took about two minutes for everyone to be back downstairs with the suitcases and another 10 minutes to get them in the cars.

"I'll drive the second half of it if one of you drives the first half", Rick said as he hugged Kate from behind.

"I'll drive the first if you put the address in the GPS", Ron said as he passed by and kissed Cassie on the cheek.

"Sounds good, we can have Jim and Johanna follow behind us", Rick said as he threw Ron the keys.

"Sounds good", Jim yelled to them as he closed the back of their car.

"So are we all good? Can I lock the door?" Johanna asked from her spot by the door.

"We're good", Rick said as everyone agreed.

"The Hamptons here we come! I think the wedding excitement is setting in", Cassie said with a big smile.

They all laughed as they got in their cars and drove off.

L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-

"Hey guys, you should probably wake up guys. Rick said we're about 5 minutes out", Kate said as she turned in her chair and shook her cousin's leg.

"M'kay thanks", Cassie said as she yawned and started to wake up Ron.

They drove for a few more minutes on the main roads before they pulled off onto a small dirt road that had the private property sign. They were on that road for about a minute before they came to a stop at a big gate that had a big R on it.

Rick rolled down the window as they passed a security checkpoint area that was empty and stopped at an intercom.

"Who's there?" A voice said through it.

"Hey Charles, its Rick", Rick replied as a smile took over his face.

"Master Richard, we weren't expecting you for another hour, we heard there was bad traffic", Charles replied.

"We just beat it; we got two cars right now. Buzz us in please", Rick said as he put his left hand back on the wheel and interlocked his other hand with Kate.

"Who's Charles?" Cassie asked as the gates opened and they drove in.

"He was Rick's caretaker when he was a kid, he was his butler but he was like a nanny and friend to Rick", Kate answered for Rick.

"You had a butler? I know your parents died but who were they?" Cassie asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Rick asked Kate with surprise.

"No I thought my parents or you did", Kate said with a shrug.

Rick went to reply but he smirked when he noticed that they were about to go past the tree line and see the house.

He was not disappointed at their reactions as all their eyes went wide and their jaws literally dropped open with a surprised grasp from all three of them. No one spoke in the car as Rick pulled up to the house and just parked in a random spot.

Once Rick parked the car Cassie seemed to come out of her shocked stage, "That's your house! It's like two mansions in one! It's huge! Who the hell were your parents?"

Rick laughed at her, "My mom was Kyra Castle-Rodgers and my dad was Greg Rodgers."

At this she seemed to be even more shocked and Ron's eyes looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head.

"Why didn't you tell me how huge this place is?! It's beautiful!" Kate said as she got her tongue untied.

Rick laughed again but instead of answering he just got out of the car and greeted the two older Becketts who seemed to have the same reaction.

After they all got out of their initial shock, they all really took in the house. It was huge! It was the length of about a football field and looked like it had about ten different floors. It was all white with a bunch of windows on it with balconies. It looked like an old Greek design with white columns in the front and a curved dome on the top of it. All around the front of it were different plants and it led to a forest on the right side and led to somewhere totally different on the left.

Before they could notice more a few different people came running out the big front doors and over to Rick who looked to be giving them instructions. They nodded to him and then went to the trucks of the cars and grabbed all of the lounge before bringing it all inside.

The next person who came out was in a suit and seemed to be in his 60 and judging by the way Rick ran to him and gave him a hug, it was probably Charles.

Kate couldn't the smile that spread across her face as she saw how happy her boyfriend was as he walked back to them with Charles trailing behind him.

"Everyone meet Charles. Charles meet Jim and Johanna, Cassie and Ron, who are the soon to married couple, and last but not least my amazing girlfriend Kate, who's Jim and Johanna's daughter", Rick said with a smile as he pointed out each of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now come along I'll give you the tour. Master Richard you are needed in the helper quarters", Charles said as he got straight down to business.

"Where's _the_ golf cart?" Rick asked as he put extra emphasis on the word the.

"On the side of the house", Charles said as he passed Rick and a keychain with a few different keys on it that were different colors.

"Thanks see you guys later", Rick said with a smile as he pecked Kate on the cheek then walked away.

"Shall we?" Charles asked as Rick disappeared around the corner.

"Sure let's go", Cassie said as she laced her arm through Ron's.

Kate smiled as laced her arm through her mom's as they walked into the house.

L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-

After the tour all they could say was 'Wow!' If they thought it amazing outside the inside blow them away. The house, if you could even call it that because come on it had elevators, was breathtaking.

There were 10 floors not counting the roof or the floors underground and too many rooms to count. They had everything you could think of really; a library, an indoor pool area, a spa area, a gaming room, a recording studio, an indoor garden, a huge kitchen, a room full of different technology items, a music room, a movie theater, an all glass room, different rooms that were for kids like a laser tag room right next to a room that was just all trampolines, not to meant that there were too many bedrooms and bathrooms for them to count, and many more different rooms.

Then there was the outside of the house and the area around it. Surrounding the right side of it was a forest and was a nice little walk to a lot of different places inside it, like different garden areas. Once you got out of the forest you were on a golf course. Then in the back of the house were different things like a basketball court, a football field that doubled as a soccer field, a pool area, a little patio area just to lounge around at, they even had a mini go-kart track. On the left of the house was a huge garden area that leads to the actually place they were going to get married at in the middle of it. Past the garden was the private beach and farther down the beach right in the area that the beach met the tree line was the helper's quarters, which looked like a vacation house itself.

The tour took about 2 hours as Charles led the 5 of them around before he showed them back to the outdoor patio before he went back inside.

They all sat in silence for a while before Ron broke it, "All I can say is wow, this is like one of those houses you dream of as a kid but think aren't actually real."

The rest all just nodded in agreement before Cassie spoke up, "I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that Rick's parents were Kyra Castle-Rodgers and Greg Rodgers! I mean they were probably like the two most famous people in the world, I practically worshipped her."

They all let out a small chuckle in agreement as they settled into a comfortable silence again before Ron broke it again, "I can't believe I'm getting married here, not to mention I'm getting married to the girl of my dreams."

Cassie smile as she kissed his check, "You're sweet."

"I try", Ron teased.

They all laughed before they heard something behind them. They saw Rick coming up the path towards them in a golf court.

He got to them quickly as he got out and took out the key before he walked over and plopped down right next to Kate on the couch she was on. He gave her a quick kiss and put his arm around her before he turned towards all of them, "Did you like the tour?"

"It was lovely. Your house is amazing", Johanna answered for all of them from under Jim's arm.

"Thanks, I spent a good amount of my life here", Rick said with a huge smile.

"So what's the living arrangement?" Jim asked.

"Okay so all of Ron's family will get the rooms on the 5th floor, and Cassie's side will get the 4th floor, Cassie and Ron with get one of the master suites on the 2nd floor so will Jim and Johanna. I will be in my old room on the 2nd floor as well, then Kate can either sleep on the 4th floor or a room on the 2nd floor as well", Rick explained.

"I'll sleep on the 2nd floor", Kate confirmed.

"I had a feeling I had them put your suitcase there", Rick said with a smirk.

"Lucky guess", Kate said.

"Are you sure? Or are you just predictable?" Rick fired back.

"Oh you know very well that I'm anything but predictable", Kate challenged back as she leaned in closer to him.

Before Rick could answer back someone cleared their thought to remind the couple that other people were still there both of them blushed and leaned back against the couch.

"So what's the plan for the rest of today?" Cassie asked smiling at the younger couple.

"Well it about 6:30 right now and dinner won't be ready for about another hour, but I'm going to take Kate on a date probably around 8. Rather than that you can do whatever you would like to do", Rick said as he looked at his watch.

"Do you think we can be shown to our rooms? I want to change my clothes to something warmer", Ron asked.

"Yeah I'll show you guys right now", Rick said as he stood up and helped Kate stand up.

Once everyone was up he led them inside and over to the stairs as they walked up to the 2nd floor. He led them to the very end of it; on the far wall was a door that Rick explained was his room that was at the very end of the hallway. Up the hallway and on the left side of his room would be Kate's room, right across from her was and next to Rick was Jim and Johanna's room, and next to them Cassie and Ron.

The rooms themselves were almost as big as the Beckett's first floor and that's not counting the bathroom.

"Just go down to the dining room whenever you're ready to eat and you're welcome to go in almost whatever room you want to go", Rick said before they all walked into their own rooms.

Jim and Johanna both migrated to the library to pick a book before they went back out to the patio. Ron and Cassie went to the game room to just hang out. While Rick planned out the last minute details of their date and Kate stayed in her room and took a small nap before she got ready.

At about 7:40 the two older couples had migrated down to the dining room while at 8:00 on the dot Rick picked Kate up at her room.

"Hey beautiful, looking great as always", Rick said once she opened her door in her favorite blue jeans and her wind breaker, black jacket.

"Looking pretty good yourself", Kate said back with a smile. He was wearing black jeans with a long sleeve black sweater vest that had whites around the neck and the wrist.

"You ready to go?" Rick asked as he stole a kiss.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" Kate asked as she shut her door and tucked herself into his side.

"We're going to have a picnic on the beach", Rick confessed.

"Sounds amazing", Kate said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Rick led them outside and over to the beach where they took off their shoes and walked along the shoreline with Rick sharing stories from his past. Kate was laughing so much that her sides started hurting; to put it lightly her boyfriend was a curious kid who had a knack for trouble.

After about a 15 minute walk they finally came to a blanket with candlelight surrounding it and a meal spread out on it. Kate couldn't help the smile that light up her face as they walked over to it, "Rick, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"Anything for you", Rick said as he leaned down and have her a sweet kiss, "Let's eat I'm starving."

Instead of replying Kate leaned up and gave him another kiss before she pulled him down with her.

They ate with a light conversion as they joked around about the things happening in their life at the moment. They finish their meal, including dessert, in about an hour.

Rick was laying on his back with Kate laying sideways so that her head was resting on his stomach as they gazed up at the stars, that were very visible since they were out of the big city, as they played 20 questions.

"If you weren't dating me, who do you think you would be dating?" Kate asked.

Rick took his time as he thought about, "Probably nobody or one of our extended friends. But I think I wouldn't be dating anyone."

"Yeah right, and don't you dare use what I'm about to say against me because most people would think you are lying but you're actually a huge catch, I'm lucky to have you", Kate said with a serious tone.

"Gasp was that a compliment, who are you and what you done with the real Kate?" Rick teased her.

"Oh hush, I compliment you all the time. But I being serious, believe it or not babe but you're hot like really hot, but you're also sweet and caring. Therefore making you a catch", Kate explained.

"I'm pretty hot, aren't I?" Rick teased her before he got serious, "But no, I'm the lucky one to have someone like you. Don't sell yourself short Kate; you're beautiful, smart, sweet, caring, and so much more."

"Let's just leave it at that we're lucky to have each other. Now it's your turn, ask your question", Kate said as she blushed.

"Let's see, on a scale of 1 to 10 how much are you against making out right now?" Rick asked with a smirk.

Kate smiled as she sat up and quick straddled Rick's hips, "About a 0." Kate didn't waste time as she crashed her lips to his as she tangled her hands in his hairs.

Rick smiled into the kissed as he squeezed Kate's butt causing her to gasp as Rick took advance and slipped his tongue into her mouth which causing both to moan. After about a minute of that Rick flipped them over, surprising Kate as she pulled her mouth back which let him start trailing kisses up and down her jaw and neck.

Rick found her sweet spots, which were the spots that made her toes curl, easily before he kissed his way back up to her lips. "We should probably stop soon because I don't want our first time to be on the beach", Rick whispered to her.

"I agree but I swear Richard C. Rodgers if I have a hickey you'll regret it", Kate said with a fake glare.

"Yes ma'am. You ready to head back?" Rick said as he shifted so he laying down on his back with Kate's head on his chest.

"Yeah, we probably should. How are we going to bring this all back?" Kate asked as she referred to the stuff left over from their dinner.

"Someone will take of it, we're really close to the helper's quarters", Rick said as he got up and helped her up.

"Do you miss this life?" Kate asked him as she grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder as they started walking.

"Honestly, I kinda do. My life was easier but then I would have never met Alexis or any of our friends or you. So I do miss it a bit but I wouldn't trade my life for anything", Rick said seriously.

Kate couldn't help but smile as she leaned up and kissed him before returning her head back on his shoulder, "Me too, I don't know what I would be doing without you."

Rick smiled at her as he kissed her head as they continued their walk. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence neither talking till they were at her door.

"Goodnight, Kate", Rick said as he cupped her face with his hand.

"Goodnight, Rick", Kate replied as she leaned up and gave him a kiss.

Kate stayed at her door till Rick got to his and blow her a kiss with a wink which she rolled her eyes at but did the same before they both went into their rooms.

It was a great start to what's going to be a great week.

**I've started the next chapter but I don't know how long till I'll finish it, so please be patience with me.**

**Always remember that I'm now working off of what my friend tell me to write since I lost the bet.**

**Please leave a review, good or bad.**

**Thanx for reading. **


	27. Chapter 27

Castle BB FF Ch.24

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took so long! But I have a reason.**

**My parents took my laptop away for the month of December because I had finials and some of my grades were close to slipping to a failing grade.**

**But the good news is that I did fine on my finials (The ones I know the grades of) and my parents gave back my laptop. **

**Anyway I just want to say Happy New Year and Merry Christmas, even though I'm a bit late on that.**

**But my updates will be a bit slow because I have to really watch my grades and I have sports.**

**Now on to the story, the songs mentioned in here are: I Loved Her First by Heartland, Shut Up and Dance With Me by Walk the Moon, Treasure by Bruno Mars, and Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars.**

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

To put things simply, Kate was frustrated. Since their date on Monday, which was two days ago, Rick and Kate had barely seen each other. Their most interaction was probably about a 10 minute conversion before he got called away again. On Tuesday he had been working with all of his staff to get all the details done, on this morning everyone who was actually in the wedding had arrived and he had to show them around and work out details with them.

It was Wednesday night now and all of that led up to what happened about 3 hours ago: They got in a fight. Their first big fight.

They had just been finishing lunch when the adults left she asked if he wanted to go on a walk with her. But he said he couldn't because he had to talk to the wedding group.

She doesn't remember what she said but soon they were going back and forth with each other. It ended with her saying something she didn't remember that caused him to storm off.

Kate was sitting on the beach mopping as she stared out over the water. She felt guilty for blowing up on him since he was just doing what he came here to do. It's just when she came out here she thought they were be together the whole time but now she sees how crazy she was to think that.

Kate sighed sadly and nearly had a heart attack when someone talked behind her, "Mind if I join you?"

Kate turned around and saw Cassie behind her holding her shoes in her hand. Kate nodded as she patted the spot next to her.

Hey sat in silence for a while before Cassie spoke, "Are you okay?"

Kate took a deep breath before talking, "Yeah I just feel bad for yelling at him, he didn't deserve it. Plus were aren't out here for us we're out here for you."

"I understand why you were mad but stop beating yourself up over this. It's neither of yours faults. You should have seen Rick mopping around, he looked like someone had ran over his puppy. He blames himself too", Cassie said.

"It's not his fault at all", Kate said as leaned into her older cousin.

"You know the reason he's packing his schedule up right now is so he doesn't have to do a lot of things tomorrow or Friday before he's packed again on the weekend. He's doing it so that you could get to spend 2 more days together", Cassie said as she hugged Kate.

"I'm such a jerk; he's doing this all for me. I have to go find him and apologize", Kate said as she stood up.

"I think he's free right now", Cassie said as she stood up as well.

"Thanks Cassie", Kate said as she gave her a hug.

"Go find your man", Cassie said as she gave Kate a push in the back.

Kate sent her cousin a smile and ran towards the house. She spent the next 20 minutes looking for him on the first floor before she finally found him on the second floor. She was walking out of the elevator while he was walking into it.

"I'm sorry", they said at the same time, which caused them to smile.

"It wasn't your fault", they said at the same time again causing them to laugh a bit.

This time Kate was the only one who talked, "I'm sorry I got mad at you and I'm sorry for what I said. I was being selfish and unfair, this is a vacation for us but this is for Cassie and Ron and their special day. Plus, Cassie told me you were working so hard for me. So I'm really sorry."

"Like I said, it's not your fault. It's mine; I should have made time for you in my schedule or at least talked to you about it. But after I record the songs tonight I'll be all yours till this weekend", Rick said as he stole a kiss at the end.

"It's not your fault either, babe. Anyway, you're recording your song today? I didn't get to hear it and you know I love your voice", Kate said as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

"I was hoping you would come, my friend Damon is coming to help and he works in real recording studios. I going to record a few other songs as well", Rick said as he leaned forward and rubbed their noses together.

Kate smiled up at him, "You'll give me copies of the songs, right?"

Rick turned his head as if he was thinking, "I don't know but I could possibly be persuaded."

Kate smirked as she pushed him back till his back hit the wall and she started kissing him with everything she had.

She was getting those songs for sure.

-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-

"Damon, my man, it's been too long. Thanks for helping me out", Rick said as he dragged Kate into the recording room.

Damon was familiarizing himself with the sound board when he heard his old friend walk in, "Long time no see, my friend. How's life treating you?"

"Great, I mean look at this beauty that I get to call my girlfriend", Rick said with a wink to Kate, who was blushing, before he did the bro hug thing with Damon.

"Hi I'm Damon Gibbons, an old friend of Rick's, it's a pleasure to meet you", Damon said as he shook Kate's hand.

"Nice to meet you too I've heard great things about you from that knucklehead over there", Kate said as she shot him a smile and a jerk of the head towards Rick at the end.

"Hey!" Rick protested as Damon laughed at him.

"Good to see that it looks like he finally found someone to put him in his place. Now how any songs are we recording today?" Damon said with a playful smirk.

"Probably around 3 but 4 at most", Rick said as he reached into his back pocket to pull out his song book. It was a small black notebook that had all of Rick's finished songs, semi-complete songs, and his ideas.

"Alright cool do you have the sheet music?" Damon said as he fell into his chair and spun back to the sound board.

"I emailed them to you, so you want to start with the audio?" Rick said as Damon pulled it up on his laptop.

"Sounds good, all the instruments you need should be in there", Damon said as he looked over the songs, "Dude these songs are amazing! We could make a lot of money with these!"

"Sorry but these are for personally reasons only", Rick said with a smile before he turned to Kate, "Just listen to Damon he'll make sure you enjoy the time and maybe even learn something."

"Sounds great, break a leg in there", Kate said as she kissed him before she sat down in the chair that Damon pushed towards her.

Rick gave her another smile before he walked into the recording booth and grabbed a guitar before putting on the headphones so he could hear himself. He stepped up to the microphone and said, "Check 1, 2."

"We hear you loud and clear", Damon said over the speaker that projected into the room.

Rick gave him the thumbs up sign as he put his notebook on the stand in front of him so he could see the notes, "I'm ready."

"Recording in 3, 2, 1", Damon said as the red light went on and Rick started playing.

About an hour after they had started that Damon called Rick into to hear the final product.

"Bro, this is amazing! We have to get this to a recording studio or at least online", Damon said as he fist tapped Rick fist.

Rick smiled at him as he grabbed a water that was in the mini fridge in the corner, "Sorry man but that's not happening."

"But he's right, babe. Your song is amazing", Kate said as she took off the headphones she was wearing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her as she moved over so that he could sit down before she settled herself on his lap.

Rick blushed as he kissed her cheek and hide his face in her hair as he mumbled a thank you.

"So want to do the 2 other songs you sent me?" Damon asked as he smiled at the couple.

"Sounds good", Rick said as he gave Kate another kiss on the cheek before he stood up and put her back in the seat.

"Let's do this", Damon said as he brought up the songs and put his headphones back on. "How about we start will 'Treasure' and end with 'Shut up and Dance With Me'."

"Sounds good", Rick said with a smile and a wink to Kate.

It took about 3 hours to finish the other songs and load them onto different disc and their phones by request.

"Dude these songs are sick! They could all be top seller, no doubt", Damon said.

"Thanks man, and thanks for the help", Rick said.

"No problem, it was good to see you and nice to meet you Kate", Damon said.

"You too, I'm going to go hang out with my mom so you 2 can catch up. Bye Damon", Kate said as she kissed Rick's cheek and left.

The boys watch her leave before they turned back to each other, Rick was the first to talk, "Can you help me with one more song?"

"Sure sent it to me", Damon said as Rick pulled out his phone.

It took them about another hour to record that song and 30 minutes for them to talk and pack up.

"Dude those songs are killers. I think you're last one was the best though", Damon said. The last song was called 'Just the Way You Are' and was a slower song then the first 2.

"Thanks for all your help again, let us walk you out", Rick said.

"Us?" Damon asked as they as they walked towards the front door.

"Texted Kate o come meet us, and there she is", Rick said as she walked towards them.

"So how was bonding time?" Kate said as she slipped her hand into Rick's and fell into stride with them.

"It went great, I'm just walking him out", Rick said.

"Thanks again for everything", Kate said as she smiled at Damon.

"Like I said it wasn't a problem", Damon said with a smile.

The couple walked Damon out as they thanked him again and agreed to keep in contact.

They stood at the door as they watched him drive away; they didn't go back inside till the car disappeared from sight.

As they walked into the living room they were meet by Charles, "Dinner is being served right now."

"Thanks Charles", Rick said as he gave him a smile before Charles smiled back and disappeared down a different hallway. "So do you want to watch a movie later?"

"I'd love to, as long as I get to choose the movie and we have snacks", Kate said causing Rick to chuckle.

"I thought so", Rick said as he kissed her head as they walked into the dining area.

At midnight you could find the young couple cuddled up on the couch asleep with the credits rolling in the back ground.

-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-

Kate was the first one to wake up the next day as she heard a door close nearby. She sighed as she lifted her head off of her boyfriend's chest to look for a clock. The clock on the cable box said it was 5:45 am.

She groaned as she rested her head on his chest again before she poked his side to try and wake him up. But he just hummed in his sleep and pulled her closer.

She smiled as she thought of an idea. Her smile grew into a smirk when she pressed her cold feet into his leg causing him to jolt his leg away for her and wake.

"The 'eck. What 'hat for? " He said in a slurred morning voice. He frowned as he looked at the time and dropped his head back onto the couch. She smiled because she loved his morning voice, it was sexy.

"Morning babe", Kate said as she kissed his cheek.

Rick gave her a half-hearted glare before he rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss, "Morning, why did you wake me up so early?"

Kate shrugged as they sat up, "I knew I wouldn't fall asleep and I didn't want to be lonely so I woke you up too. Plus I want a little alone time with you before my family and Ron's family get here."

Rick gave her a smile at her response as he kissed her again, "How could I argue with that logic? So how about we have a quick breakfast together before I have to give a quick speech to my staff about today, then we'll go up to the roof and spy on everyone as they arrive? Sound good?"

"Sounds great, let's clean up our mess from la- wow it's already clean", Kate said as she turned toward the table that had everything on it last night.

"The maids already came through here", Rick said as he pulled them both up.

"I could get used to live like this", Kate said as they walked towards the kitchen.

Rick smiled as he kissed her head as they continued walking.

It was the beginning of a crazy day.

**Again I going to say I'm so sorry! But updates are going to be slow still because I have to keep my grades up.**

**But please review it motivates me and I love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thank you! **


	28. Chapter 28

Castle BB FF Ch.25

**Hey guys I have more bad news. I broke my right middle finger so my typing is off so it's hard to type. **

**My updates will be a bit slow because I have to really watch my grades and I have sports.**

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

They finished breakfast quickly before they had a quick meeting with the staff where Rick went over where all the teams would be.

The security team would be at the front gate, then you would have teams to help them park on either the Beckett's side or the William's side of the parking area. Next would be teams of 2 or 3 giving tours to all the families. Also there was a team of babysitters who would take all ages under 11. Than finally there would be people just walking around helping people any way they could whether it was directions or getting them food or drinks.

After that Rick talked to the cooks who had been making simple meals all morning already to get ready before they finally went up to the roof together.

That's where you could find the couple hours later.

"That's my Auntie Carroll and Uncle Matt with their two boys Freddie who's 19 and Scott who's 17 ", Kate said as the family stepped out of the white SUV with shocked faces.

"They play sports?" Rick asked as he looked into his binoculars and laughed at their faces.

The couple had been on the roof for over 2 hour watching as people and arrived then laughing at their reactions to the house. Kate had pointed out everyone she knew and told Rick about them.

"Yeah, I think Freddie plays football and Scott plays lacrosse. You guys should get along just fine", Kate said as she bumped her shoulder against his.

They both were sitting in chairs next to ledge of the roof; the chairs were right next to each other since they had been sharing a blanket at first before they put it aside when it got hotter.

"When do you want to head down and make an appearance?" Rick asked her as he bumped her back.

"When more of my cousins arrive so I'm not bored", Kate said as she turned to him.

Rick faked hurt as he pouted, "You think I'm boring?"

Kate rolled her eyes at him but kissed his cheek anyway which caused him to smile, "Don't worry you're not boring..."

At that he smirked but frowned when she continued, "You're just annoying, and I would like some time to just lay in the sun and relax with some of my girl cousins. Plus you should bond with my guy cousins."

"Hey! I'm not annoying, plus we both know you love spending time with me. And what if I just want to hang with you?" Rick said as he buried his face into her hair.

Kate smiled because he was so cute sometimes but she won't give in, "Nope, you are going to play sports with the guys because we both know you would lay with me for about 5 minutes before you would get bored and bug me. End of the discussion."

Rick pouted but before he could reply he heard his walkie talkie go on, "We got another Beckett car rolling in."

"Got it", another voice replied.

"Tell you what if this is one of my girl cousins then we'll head down. Deal?" Kate said as she waited for the car.

"Deal", Rick said as the car came into view and stopped at the valet stand.

Both looked into their binoculars as they waited for the people to step out.

The first out of the car were the two adults who looked at the house in wonder. Next the man opened the door and a 7 year old jumped out looking at the house with big eyes and an open mouth. The last to step out was a girl who looked to around 18 who had the same look as her brother as she stared at the house.

"That's my dad's cousins Tim and Wendy with their two kids Tommy who's an energetic 7 year old and Sarah who's 19", Kate said with a smile.

Both of them smiled as they watched the family being showed in.

"Pack up?" Rick asked.

"Yup", Kate said as she stood up.

About 40 minutes later both of them had changed into their bathing suits and grabbed their stuff for the beach.

They had just arrived there and saw a bunch of both families there already some were in the water, others were playing sports, and a few were just relaxing on their towels.

They choose a spot and both of them put their towels down.

"Kate!" They heard a voice scream from their right.

Both of them turned their heads as they saw Sarah running towards them with a towel in her hand.

"Sarah! It's so good to see you!" Kate said as she hugged her cousin.

"It's been to long! I heard that you've been here for the whole week, you lucky butt", Sarah said as she pulled out of the hug and put her stuff down.

"Well my family helped book it so we came up with the owner", Kate explained as she sent Rick a wink over her shoulder.

"Really! Is it a he? Is he hot?" Sarah asked still not noticing Rick who had taken a step back when Sarah arrived.

"Yup it's a guy but he's way younger than you think. And he's not horrible looking", Kate said in a teasing way.

Rick rolled his eyes at her and coughed to get Sarah attention.

Sarah finally look up at him as paused right as she did, she looked him up and down a few times but blushed when she got caught looking into his eyes for too long.

"Hot guy alert level 1000", Sarah whispered to Kate who smirked.

"I thought you had a boyfriend", Kate said back to her cousin.

"I do but that doesn't mean I can't admire this beautiful creature before us", Sarah whispered to Kate before she turned towards Rick.

"Hi there, I don't believe we've met before. I'm Sarah Beckett", Sarah said as she sent him a smile.

Rick smiled back as he sent a wink to Kate who rolled her eyes, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Rick."

"Are you on the groom side of the family?" Sarah asked as she laid her towel down next to Kate.

"Nope just a Beckett family friend", Rick said sending Kate a smile and wink behind Sarah's back.

"Which family? Are you Freddie's friend or Scott's friend?" Sarah asked as she sat down.

"Nope, I'll give you three clues to who it is. First they're my girlfriend so they're a girl. Second, she absolutely gorgeous. Finally she's terrible at history", Rick said in a teasing way at the end.

"Look who's talking, at least I have an A- in that class. You have a B", Kate reported back with a glare.

"Wait… what… no way Kate you got a boyfriend and didn't tell me", Sarah demanded from her cousin.

"We haven't really talked since we got together", Kate said as she laid completely down on her towel.

"Fine but you're telling me everything right now. And you shoo", Sarah said as she pointed at Rick at the end.

"But", Rick started but was cut off.

"You heard her shoo", Kate said with a smirk.

Rick pouted before sighing and leaning to steal a quick kiss before he waved and ran off down the beach towards were all the other guys were.

He saw about 9 guys passing a football but they all stopped when they saw Rick.

"Can I join you guys?" Rick asked as he got close enough.

He could see all of them sizing him up before one, who he recognized as Scott, stepped forward, "Sure we need another player for a five on five, I'm Scott Beckett. Are you a William?"

"No I'm neither a Beckett nor a William but I'm friends with some Becketts", Rick replied.

"Who and how did they score you a ticket?" Scott asked.

"Jim, Johanna, and Kate Beckett and I'm the DJ for half of the wedding so I have to be invited", Rick explained which shocked all of them.

"Cool I'm Freddie, Scott's older brother", he said as he took the ball from Scott.

"I'm Henry William and this is my twin brother Ted", the taller of two boys who looked exactly alike with buzz cut brown hair and light brown eyes that both were lean.

"Steve Beckett", a shorter boy with curly black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Kevin Beckett", a boy around 2 inches shorter than Rick with light brown hair and hazel eyes said.

"I'm Jay William and this is my brother Adam", a guy with ink black hair and brown eyes said as he pointed to a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"And I'm Jason William", a guy who was about an inch shorter than Rick with blonde hair and light blue eyes said with a smug tone. He let off a vibe of confidence and arrogance.

All of them seemed cool but Jason made Rick a little uneasy he reminded him of Josh and Tom a bit, probably a player and felt above everyone else.

"Do you play any sports Rick?" Scott asked as he attempted to get the ball from Freddie but was failing.

"Yeah I play basketball mainly but I play almost every other sport for fun too", Rick said with a smile.

"Everyone but me plays football here. I play lacrosse", Scott said.

"I've never been on a football team either", Rick admitted with a shrug.

"Good to know because I call dibs on first captain", Scott said as he stepped away from the group.

"Second captain", Jason said as he took the spot next to Scott.

"I pick Kevin", Scott said as the two boys high fived.

"Freddie", Jason said.

"Jay", Scott said.

"Steve", Jason said.

"I'll take Rick", Scott said as Rick high fived all of them.

"Henry", Jason called next.

"Sorry Adam but we can't have twins on the same team so I got Ted", Scott said with a smile to Adam.

"I can't believe I was the last pick", Adam said with a frown as he joined his team.

So it was Scott, Rick, Kevin, Jay, and ted on one team and Jason, Freddie, Steve, Henry, and Adam on the other team.

They quick set up the touchdowns and made the rules. It would be a game to 10 and you would have 4 chances to score a touchdown or it's the other teams turn. Then they decided on it being a game of tackle football and that Jason's team would get the ball first.

Rick ended up guarding Adam, while Ted guarded Henry, Scott guarded Steve who was the running back, Jay would be going against Freddie who was the blocker for the quarterback, and Kevin would watch Jason, who was quarterback, and try to help other people.

Jason's team didn't score on their first drive and Scott's team got the ball.

"Kevin's quarterback, he's the star quarterback at his school", Scott said as they all huddled up.

"Jay you'll be blocker, I'll be the running back, and Rick and Ted will be wide receivers. Let's trying passing first", Scott said before they broke their huddle and lined up.

Rick had Jason on him, Ted had Henry on him, Scott was guarded by Steve, Jay was going against Freddie, and Adam was watching Kevin and helping out.

"Hike!" Kevin yelled as he got the ball and dropped back a few steps.

Rick shot off and went right past Jason who wasn't fast enough to keep up which Kevin saw as he throw it to Rick perfectly who ran it in for a touchdown.

That how the game went for most of the time with Rick just out running everyone which caused Jason to get frustrated and make bad passes.

The final score was 10-6 Scott's team who were all celebrating as they slapped Rick on the back.

"Good game", Rick said as he high fived the other team.

"Whoa check out the hottie over there. Is she a Beckett?" Jason said as he nodded his head up the beach.

"Who?" Scott asked since there were a lot of people on the beach now.

"The brunette with the mile long legs in the middle of the big group of girls", Jason said as they all turned their head to the group of 5 girls who were all talking.

Rick had a smug smile on his face as he realized who Jason was talking but no one noticed it as Scott talked, "That's our cousin Kate, she's 17 and from Auburn. Dang she's grow up since we last saw her."

"Well I got dibs on her, she'll be mine before we leave", Jason said as he patted Ted on the back.

"Not going to happen", Rick said to Jason as he grabbed the ball from Freddie.

"Whys that?" Jason said with a smirk as he turned to face Rick.

"Because you can't call dibs on my girlfriend", Rick said surprising the other boys.

"Wait your dating Kate?" Scott said.

"Yup, why don't we go intrude on their party?" Rick said happily.

"Race you guys", Scott said as he took off and everyone went after him.

Before Rick could take off he felt someone grab his arm. He turned to see Jason with a confident smirk on his face, "I'd her close to you if you want to keep her. Not many girls can resist my charm."

With that Jason hit the ball out of Rick's arms and kicked it away before he took off towards the group.

Rick just rolled his eyes as he ran after the ball.

"Kate one of the boys is totally checking you out", Maddie said as she looked over at the boys.

"Seriously you interrogate me about my boyfriend for 30 minutes then think I care about a boy checking me out", Kate said as she sat up on her elbows.

The other girls snickered as Kate laid back down. She was hanging out with her cousins Maddie, Sarah, and Rose along with Mary William who they just met.

"That's my cousin Jason, he's a total player", Mary said as she looked over at the boys. "Those are the twins Ted and Henry the taller one is Henry, the one with the black hair is Jay and Adam has the brown hair."

"The tallest one over there is our cousin Freddie and the one next to him is his brother Scott, Kevin has the light brown hair, Steve is the shortest one, and the last one is my boyfriend Rick", Kate explained as the boys started running towards them.

Kate noticed that Rick and Jason both hung back but didn't think much of it as the other boys stopped in front of them. "Hey guys, long time no see", Maddie said as they boys sat down next to them.

"Hey Maddie, Kate, Sarah, Rose meet Ted, Henry, Jay and Adam", Kevin said as he smiled at all of the girls and pointed everyone out.

"Hi I'm Mary", she said as she waved at her cousins.

Before anyone else could talk, Jason came running up with his sights set on Kate. "Hi I'm Jason William", he said as he winked at Kate who just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Jason, meet Kate, Maddie, Sarah and Rose", Mary said as she smiled at her cousin.

"Where's Rick?" Kate asked much to the annoyance of Jason.

"Behind you", Rick said as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

Kate smirked as she saw the reaction of the girls who hadn't seen him yet. She might have been bothered by the looks before but now she's used to it and just leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Hi I'm Rick you must be Maddie and Sarah and Rose and Mary", Rick said as he pointed to all of them who nodded. "You guys want to go swimming?"

"Sure", Kate said as she leaned in and kissed him before she pulled away and shot up, "Race you to the water."

Rick sat there stunned for a few seconds before he shot up and raced after her.

"He's gorgeous", Maddie said as they saw Rick catch up to Kate and pick her up as he kept running then dumped her in the water.

"Please I'm better looking than him", Jason said as he shot her a wink.

"Sorry but he's got you beat. Now come on let's go join them", Sarah said as they all stood up and ran towards the water where the couple was now making out.

-L-I-N-E- -B-R-E-A-K-

"I bet you 5 bucks that they're making out", Sarah said to Maddie.

She thought about it for a few seconds before she shook her head, "Only an idiot would take that bet."

The original group who were hanging out for most of the day and Carrie Williams had agreed to have a campfire together. They agreed to meet at 9:00 but it was 9:15 and Rick and Kate were the only ones who weren't there yet.

They were near the edge of the beach that was close to the garden. There were sitting on logs that were flat on the top with cushions on them on the shape of a circle around the big fire pit. When they all got out there the fire was already going and a bunch of blankets were out there.

"Sorry I am late I was helping Rick grab snacks", Kate said as she walked towards them with a cooler.

"Where is he?" Rose asked as Kate put down the cooler and readjusted her scarf.

"I told him to grab his guitar first", Kate said as she frowned seeing only 2 spots were open and they weren't next to each other but still sat down when Jason patted the seat between him and Maddie.

"He plays the guitar?" Sarah asked while a smile.

"Yup we'll be rocking all night", Rick said as he walked up to them with a guitar on his back and a cooler in his hand.

He frowned when he saw that the only seat was across from Kate and that Jason was smirking at him as he scooted closer to Kate. Seeing this Rick narrowed his eyes but smirked as he put the cooler down and went up to Kate and moved so he sat down with her on his lap.

"Lovebirds", Maddie said as she got up and moved to the other open seat.

Kate stayed in Rick's lap anyway as she rested her head on his shoulder causing him to kiss her head.

"As cute as you two are I want to ask Rick something", Carrie said in a teasing way.

"What do you want to know?" Rick said as he put his guitar next to him.

"So rumor has it that this house belonged to THE Kyra Castle-Rodgers and Greg Rodgers and that you convinced the son to let us use it", Carrie said causing everyone's eyes to go wide as they all starred at Rick.

Kate snickered as Rick rolled his eyes at her, "Well that's mostly right but I never had to convince the son."

"Wait so you know the son?" Scott asked amazed.

"Actually, we all know the son", Kate said trying to see if anyone would catch on.

It didn't take long since about 15 seconds after she said that Sarah's eyes went wide again and her mouth dropped open, "No way!"

"What?" Jason asked annoyed since he didn't know.

It was Freddie who figured it out next as his reaction was the same Sarah, "Wait, what's your full name Rick?"

Everyone else seemed to figure it out after that as they looked at Rick shocked again, "It's Richard Castle-Rodgers."

It was silent for a few minutes before they all started asking questions about his parents and other famous people he knew.

"Wow calm down guys", Rick said as he looked between them.

For the next few hours Rick answered all their questions and told a lot of stories that had them all laughing.

At around midnight Rick started playing the guitar as they all messed around singing badly and joking around.

Around 1 am everyone started going heading in till it was only Rick and Kate left.

"Tonight was nice, I like your family", Rick said as he strummed the guitar lightly.

"They seemed to like you too", Kate said as she moved closer to him.

They were silent as Rick played a soothing song on the guitar.

"Ready to go in?" Rick said as he felt her shiver again.

"Yeah let's put out the fire", Kate said as they stood up. They put out the fire quickly before grabbing everything and bringing it in.

They dropped everything on the table in the main room before going to their rooms.

"See you in the morning", Rick said as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Good night", Kate said as she surged forward to kiss him.

They kissed for a few moments before they separated with a smile as they both went to their rooms.

It was a goodnight indeed.

**Again I going to say I'm so sorry! But updates are going to be slow still because I have to keep my grades up and I'm going to be slow while typing.**

**Please review, it motivates me and I love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thank you!**


	29. NEED TO READ, GOOD NEWS

**Hello people of the internet, I'm going to state something really obvious, or at least to me it is, about how I am not the writer of this story. Yeah, sorry.**

**I'm just the cousin. Sorry to disappoint, I know you were probably hoping for an update. Sorry.**

**So, it's been awhile since this story has been updated as you all know. But the good news is that your writer is almost home!**

**To not go into too much detail let's just say she went through a tough time in her life and got into some serious trouble and went away to a correctional facility. **

**But she's almost home and she just finally told me her password to her account (she had totally forgotten it and finally guessed right) so that I could put this up.**

**So you can for sure expect an update within the next few weeks. **

**Okay that's it. **

**Thanks for reading and sticking with the story. **

**Oh wait I almost forgot, I'm going to be going through and updating a few chapters she had been working on before because she said they bothered her.**

**So the updated version of chapter 1 will be up soon.**

**Okay now that's it.**

**Deuces people.**


	30. Chapter 30

Castle BB FF Ch.26

**I'm back.**

**I got back around a week ago and have been adjusting this whole week to getting back and, well, the story was one of my first concerns.**

**I can't believe the support you have all been giving me, thank you all.**

**Wow, it's been over two years since I started this story.**

**Over 2 years ago I started this story not thinking many people will read it, let alone like it, and I'm so grateful for all of you who have come with me on this amazing ride so far. We still have more to go through together and I'm so thankful for each and every one of you.**

**So, with that on to the chapter.**

**I'm a bit rusty at writing, sorry.**

**I want to thank you guys for all your reviews, favorites, and follows but mostly your support.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rated T for sure.**

"Oh Katie you look great!" Johanna said as she hugged her daughter.

It was finally the day of the wedding and everyone was getting ready for it to start in an hour.

Yesterday Kate, Rick, Jim, and Johanna went into town to get dresses and tuxedos. The colors of the wedding were red and black so Jim and Johanna were both getting black while Rick and Kate had decided on red.

Rick was friends with the owner of the shop, who helped them with everything and gave them a huge discount at the end.

"Thanks mom you look great too, dad's going to go crazy", Kate said as she looked her mom up and down. Johanna was in a very elegant black dress the flowed down to the floor. Her hair was curled and she put on makeup.

Kate was wearing a red dress that went down a bit past her knees and had a small part in the back that showed her back because she knew that would torture Rick all night. She put on light makeup and had her hair in a bun. She couldn't wait for his reaction; she hid the dress from him for a reason.

"Come on we're meeting the boys in the front", Johanna said as she grabbed her purse.

Kate smiled as she hooked her arm through her mom's and grabbed her purse, "I can't wait to see their faces."

They walked quickly out to the front and paused before walking outside. Jim was the only one there as a huge smile took over his face as he looked over his two girls.

"Wow, you guys look amazing", Jim said as he kissed both of them on the cheek.

"You look very handsome Jim", Johanna said as she kissed her husband.

Kate looked away before turning back to them when her mom spoke, "Where's Rick?"

"There was a problem in the kitchen so he went to go check it out. He should be back pretty soon", Jim said as he put his arm around Johanna.

Kate smiled as she saw her dad whisper into her mom's ear causing Johanna to laugh and kiss him, "You two go ahead and get our seats I'll wait for Rick."

"You sure sweetie?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, we'll join you guys in a second", Kate said with a smile causing her parents to smile back and walk away.

Kate didn't have to wait long because about 30 seconds after her parents left she heard her boyfriend coming, "Sorry there was a problem in th… Wow."

Kate smiled as she saw her boyfriends shocked face as he looked her up and down, "Like what you see?"

Rick smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Kate you look...breath-taking."

Kate smiled she kissed him before pulling back and looking at him, "Looking very dashing yourself I must say."

Rick was wearing a white button up with a black tie that had red stripes under a same color red suit jacket but the flipped over parts around the neck and on the chest were black with all black pants.

"You ready to rock this wedding?" Rick said as he gave her his arm as they started walking.

"You know it", Kate said as she kissed his cheek.

Kate looked around with a look of awe as they arrived at the center of the garden. There were chairs in front of them and a white walkway down the middle that lead to a beautiful arc with flowers covering it. Around them the bushes had flowers all on them along with other decorations that looked amazing.

Right when you walked into the enclosed area there was a table on both sides. On the left it had a bunch of different things including bubbles, save the dates, small hand fans, and other things. On the right side the table had drinks and small snacks that. Everything fit the color pattern perfectly and looked down right amazing.

"Wow", Kate said as they walked towards her parents.

"That was my reaction when I first saw it this morning", Rick said as he smiled down at her.

"This looks amazing", Johanna said as Jim nodded in agreement.

"You look lovely Johanna", Rick said as he gave her a hug.

"And you look like a million bucks", Johanna said in a joking way.

"If I can have your attention please, the wedding will be starting in about 10 minutes so everyone please find your seats. Thank you", Charles said.

"Shall we?" Rick said as he put his arm out for Kate.

"We shall", Kate said with a smile as she took his arm and let him guide her to their seats.

-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-

The wedding was beautiful and Kate had to dap at her eyes a few times.

"Here I got you a Coke", Kate said as she came up to Rick who was almost done as the DJ for the night.

"Thanks", Rick said as he turned to give her a smile and grab the drink before he looked over the room again.

All the tables were round with different things on them and they were all around a big dance floor in the middle. At the very front of the room was a long table that was elevated and that was for the wedding party. To the left of the room was a big area to sign the guest book, get different snacks, or a few other things. On the right was a big bar that people would go up to get any kind of drink. In the back was a small area where there was a photo booth to take pictures in and the bathrooms were also over there. In the front was the stage and that was where Rick had the DJ area set up.

The whole room was decorated according to the color scheme. All together the whole room looked amazing.

The start of the night with Rick at the DJ went great, they did all the normal wedding stuff like introduce the bride and groom and the wedding party, first dance, father-daughter dance and mother-son dance, the throwing of the brides flowers and all that stuff.

Right now, the dance floor was filled as they all danced to the song "All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor.

"I got it from here bro", Derrick, the second half DJ, said.

"Cool, just flag me down if you need anything", Rick said before he grabbed Kate's hand and led her off the stage. "May I have this dance, milady?"

"You may", Kate said with a smile as she followed him onto the dance floor.

They spent the next half hour dancing. They just had fun dancing with each other just dancing for fun.

"Okay let's slow it down now", Derrick said.

"Shall we?" Rick asked as he held out his hand for her.

"Let's", Kate said as she grabbed his hand and let him pull her close.

Kate smiled as Rick pulled her as close as she could be and she put her head on his shoulder.

They swayed to the song perfectly together as they whispered back and forth to each other.

They stayed like that for about 5 songs even after they had gone back to the fast paced songs.

"As much as I love dancing with you, I promised your mother a dance and I see your parents trying to sneak off the dance floor", Rick said as he rested his forehead against hers and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I'm actually surprised they didn't try to come steal us, I know my dad kept threatening to", Kate said as they started towards her parents.

It was Rick who got to them first as he reached out and grabbed Johanna's hand before he span her into his arms, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course", Johanna said with a smile as she allowed him to guide her on to the dance floor.

"Join me dad?" Kate said as she held out her hands for him.

"I'd love to Katie-bug", Jim said as he took her hands and they followed after the pair onto the dance floor.

Both pairs laughed as they danced and talked. They stayed out on the dance floor for 3 songs that were all upbeat.

"Alright, I think you've spun me at least 10 times. I'm starting to get dizzy. I'm going to get Jim and sit. Thanks for the dance", Johanna said as a song ended.

"I should be the one thanking you, it was fun", Rick said with a smile as they made their way to Kate and Jim who were also finishing up.

"Jo perfect I was just about to come get you, Katie dances too quickly for me", Jim said, who was all red with sweat on his face and he was puffing, causing them all to laugh.

Rick and Kate smiled at each other as they watched the older couple start going back to their table.

"How about we go get some drinks and get in line for the photo booth?" Kate asked him.

"Sure sounds perfect", Rick agreed as they headed towards the bar.

"Hi, can I get a coke and a sprite?" Rick said as he came up to the bar.

The bartender nodded before he poured both of the drinks, "Here you go."

"Thanks", Rick said with a smile before he handed Kate her coke.

Kate smiled at him as she took her drink and leaned against him as she took a sip.

Kate turned to talk to Rick but felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Jason in his black and white tuxedo with a smirk on his face, "You look great Kate."

"Thanks, you look good too", Kate said politely back which widen his smirk.

"I know. C'mon let's go dance", Jason said as he tried to take her hand.

"No thanks, I did a lot of dancing and we're going over to the photo booth right now", Kate said as she took her hand back and grabbed Rick's with her other hand.

Jason seemed a bit shocked that she rejected him and a little bit angry, "Whatever, maybe later then."

Rick tried to hide his smile as he saw Jason storm through the crowd clearly unhappy that he got denied.

"What?" Kate asked as she saw the look on her boyfriend's face.

"Nothing, I just don't like him every much", Rick said matter-of-factly.

"No duh, that was obvious", Kate said giving him one more look before she rolled her eyes and pulled him towards the photo booth, "Let's go get in line."

"Do we have to?" Rick pouted as he looked at the long line.

"Come on big baby", Kate said already walking away knowing he would follow.

"So mean", Rick mumbled under his breath but his smile took away the meaning of it.

By 12:30 that night all the adults had headed out for the casino and hotel in the city nearby while all the young kids stayed with some helper in an all-night sleepover.

Most of the other kids and teens had retreated to their rooms for the night since tomorrow was going to be a long day of packing and leaving.

But Rick and Kate were not among those in their rooms instead they were in the elevator passionately making-out.

"Rick", Kate moaned out as he moved from her mouth down her neck and back up, "We have to stop now or we won't stop at all."

Rick stopped what he was doing and gave her another on the mouth and pulled back and said, "What if I don't want us to stop?"

It took Kate a second to get her mind around what he was saying, "Are you sure? I told you, I'm fine with waiting."

"I'm positive Kate, but do you want to?" Rick said as he brushed a piece of hair from her face.

Kate didn't answer him with words and instead surged forward and kissed him with everything she had as she pushed him backwards and out of the elevator, and making his back collide with the wall across from the elevator.

"Protection?" Kate said as they hurried towards his room with his lips attached to the back of her neck.

"I got a few condoms in my bag", Rick said with a blush.

Kate raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you see this happening?"

"NO! No, I didn't plan this at all… it's just… umm… someone gave them to me as a joking way", Rick said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Someone?" Kate said as she fake glared at him, she loves getting him flustered.

"Yeah but umm I'm not allowed to tell you who", Rick said not meeting her eyes.

"It was Lanie", Kate said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But you didn't heard that from me", Rick said as he started tickling her sides as he pushed her against his door.

"My lips are sealed", Kate said but still opened her mouth when his tongue asked for permission during their kiss.

And just like all other thoughts were throw away as they stumbled into his room.

All that mattered was the two of them for the rest of the night.

And that's how it was supposed to be.

**And done.**

**That felt good.**

**So it's finally happened, the first time!**

**Hope this chapter didn't let you down too much.**

**Not sure when the next time I will update is but it should be within the next week and a half or so.**

**Please review with your thoughts, good or bad, it helps me.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
